We Are One
by HarleyPenguin
Summary: Things changed over the summer for both Hermione and Draco.When they return to Hogwarts for their 7th year,they will find out they are more than just a couple of teenagers and their lives will be changed forever.Rated M for later. DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all. This is my first attempt at a Draco/Hermione story. I've had lots of problems and issues with this story so I'm in the process of fixing them all. Here is the new and revised Chapter 1 and I am doing the same with the entire story. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. All characters, places, objects, and everything Harry Potter related belongs to Rowling.

(") (") (")

**Chapter 1**

Rain poured down upon the people attending the funeral. Draco stood over the grave looking down at it. His mother stood beside him dressed completely in black with tear stained cheeks. Draco placed his arm around her shoulder to offer her some comfort; he hated to see her sad for any reason. But he felt no remorse for the man that was now lay in the ground. It was his father, or in his eyes, the man who just provided the necessary sperm to make him. He had made everyday of his life a living hell as he tried to mold him into his clone. Lucius Jr., that's what he looked like. Draco was now free, in a way. He could do as he pleased, but how? He didn't know how to be different. How can he act one way, and go against everything he was taught? He didn't know how to act outside what his father had drilled into him. He didn't know how to be civil with people outside of the Slytherin house, or not degrade someone for their heritage or even know how to love. That was something new to him. Draco loved his mother with his entire heart yes, but what about another human being?

Now with his father out of the way, Draco could live his life as he pleased and explore new things. But he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

XxX

Hermione was curled up in a ball on her bed crying. She felt terrible. It had been the best and worst summer ever. She and Ron had finally gotten together. What more could she ask for. It was something she dreamed about for years. Everyone was so happy for them. The two of them went on double dates with Harry and Ginny on several occasions. Hermione practically spent her entire summer at the Burrow. But when it all seemed to be going to well, things took a turn for the worst. Ron was a little to eager with their relationship. He forced Hermione into some things, she wasn't happy but she didn't want to say anything either. Ron eventually pushed her too far and ended up raping her. It was over right after that. Hermione didn't want his parents to know so only Harry and Ginny knew the real reason they broke up. Ron felt so guilty and bad for what he did to Hermione, he never meant for that to happen. Hermione couldn't deal with it or stand to be around Ron anymore so their friendship was gone. Things had changed so much in just that one summer. As Hermione laid there she wondered if things would ever be the same again.

XxX

"So everything is ready then Albus?" Severus asked as he paced around Dumbledore's office.

"Yes, all we need now are our two individuals", Albus said smiling at Snape.

Snape sighed, "I just don't think this will work Albus. I mean, look who we are talking about!"

"I agree with Severus." Minerva said, "It's a wonderful idea and all but I'm not sure they can pull it off."

"With assistance, they will be able to pull it off. I told you, I have thought everything through. Don't you trust this old man?"

Snape and McGonagall looked act each other with uneasy faces while Dumbledore just beamed.

(") (") (")

A/N: I still left it as a short chapter because I really didn't want to change too much of it. I hope you find it to be better than before and if it's your first time reading I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi again. I have also revised this chapter and hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing still.

(") (") (")

**Chapter 2**

Hermione said bye to her friends as they parted ways. She made her way to the front of the train, helping those in need along the way, to the Head's compartment. She slid open the door and was surprised at who she found laying on the seats. That someone was none other than Draco Malfoy. She couldn't believe he, the boy who had tormented her the previous six years along with her friends, was Head Boy. 'This must be a mistake or joke', she thought.

As Hermione starred at Malfoy, she couldn't help but notice how different he looked as he slept. He had this innocence about him, which Hermione doubted he ever was in his life, but there was something else she couldn't figure out.

Draco slowly began to stir and opened his eyes. He wasn't in a deep sleep and felt the presence of someone watching him. His eyes slowly glanced toward the door. His eyes trailed up the girl's body until he realized it was Hermione.

"What are you starring at!" he barked at her, losing all the innocence Hermione had caught a glimmer of.

Hermione jumped. She couldn't believe she had been starring at him and let him catch her in the act.

"Are you deaf, Granger?"

"No", Hermione replied putting up her defenses.

"Then stop starring at me and close the damn door", Draco ordered as he rose off the seat and stretched his arms above his head.

Hermione glared at him as she pulled her trunk in and closed the door. She put her trunk on the rack above her across from Draco. Before sitting down she pulled out her bag and began digging through it as she sat down. Draco watched her from the corner of his eye as she pulled out a small silver device, her iPod, and book. She put in her ear buds and turned on The Beatles, her favorite Muggle band, and opened her book.

After ten minutes, the train gave a lurch and slowly pulled away from the platform. The Prefects would soon arrive for the meeting and Hermione was dreading. She didn't want to see Ron. Draco wasn't looking forward to the meeting either but for different reasons. He just didn't want to deal with the Prefects or anyone at all. He could tell she was getting tenser as the meeting drew closer. Hermione placed her bookmark in the book and closed it. She then turned off her iPod and placed the two away and gathered her materials for the meeting. Once everyone was there had arrived, Hermione became nervous. She had no support from Draco and was all on her own. But once she started talking, it all flowed naturally like she had practiced during the summer. She ignored Ron the entire time along with Draco who just sat in his seat with his arms crossed against his chest.

Hermione was thankful when the meeting was finally over. Ron tried to say something to her but Ginny dragged him away, waving bye. Draco took note of the tension between Hermione and Ron. During the whole meeting he did nothing but watch everything that happened between the two Gryffindors or lack of. When everyone was gone, Draco stretched back down across the seats and starred up at the ceiling thinking. Hermione got her iPod and book back out and continued to listen to 'I am the Walrus'. She couldn't wait to get out of the compartment and Draco was thinking the same exact thing.

The rest of the day was all a blur for Hermione. After the Feast, Hermione walked to her new dormitory. She came to the portrait. It was a young lady in a purple dress sitting on a bench in a courtyard. Draco stood there, frustrated. He turned when he heard approaching footsteps.

"What's your problem?" she asked. She enjoyed seeing him frustrated.

"She won't tell me the password. She said she wouldn't say until you got here." Draco spat at her. He turned back to the portrait and said, "So what is it?"

The portrait started laughing, "You should already know it. I'm not telling you."

Draco's jaw dropped. Hermione couldn't help but laugh either. The portrait continued, "You should have received it in your letter."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" he said to the portrait angrily.

Hermione stepped forward, "The password is Beatles."

The portrait swung open and Hermione stepped through first then was followed by Draco. The common room has huge but neither of them cared. They only cared for their own, separate rooms. The rooms were large too and decorated in their respective house colors. Each room contained a king sized bed, a closet, a door leading to a private bathroom and other odd and end things. Hermione didn't see the need for such a large bed but loved it anyway. She took a running start and jumped on the bed. She soon fell asleep, still in her uniform. Her dreams were filled with a blond Slytherin.

(") (") (")

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the new revised version. Again, if this is your first reading then I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Be looking forward to more revised versions of the next chapters and new ones as well. Review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another revised chapter for you and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(") (") (")

**Chapter 3**

Hermione awoke earlier than normal the next day. She did her best to forget the dream she had last night involving Malfoy. She dressed quickly and left her dorm before she saw Draco. She quietly walked through the corridors taking in the peacefulness of the castle. It was her last first day at Hogwarts. She couldn't believe it was almost over. She felt sad on the inside and didn't want to leave. She felt at home here. But everything has to end sometime. With the impending war she needed to enjoy it as much as she could.

She traveled down almost every corridor. Once it was time for breakfast, Hermione went down to the Great Hall. She located her friends at the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny and filled her plate full of food.

"Can you believe this is our last year?" Harry said.

"I can't believe I made it." Ron said in mid chew.

"We both wouldn't have done it without you, Hermione." Harry said smiling over at Hermione.

"Maybe I should have let you suffer on your own." she replied with a smile.

"I would have." Ginny added.

"Hey, that's not nice." Harry wined.

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes.

Soon, McGonagall walked around the Hall handing out schedules. She tapped the parchment and handed one to Hermione. She glanced over it as her friends received theirs.

"Hermione, can I see yours?" Harry asked.

Hermione handed it over to him and he compared them.

"So we have a couple of classes together and breaks too." he said as he handed it back to her. "Wonderful, we can get together and have study sessions during the day to prepare for the exams at the end of the year", Hermione said as folded the parchment and stuck it into her robes.

"Classes haven't even begun and you're already planning study sessions?" Harry asked.

"What do you expect?" Hermione replied.

When she was finished eating, Hermione said bye to her friends and went up to her room to gather her books for her classes that day. She hadn't seen Draco all morning which she was thankful for. She didn't see him until she walked into Potions class before lunch. He was the first one in there which surprised her. Hermione sat on the other side of the class room and ignored his presence. Soon Hermione was joined by her friends. Once everyone was in their seats, Slughorn stood and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to your last and hardest Potions class here at Hogwarts. I expect a lot out of all you this year. The potions we will make this year will test of the skills you have acquired over the past six years. I am going to put you into pairs and you will work together for the rest of the year."

Slughorn picked up a clipboard and read off the pairs. It was a small class so it didn't take too long to go through. Harry and Ron were paired together which left Hermione on her own. She sat there patiently waiting to know her partner.

"And the last pair will be Granger and Malfoy. Ok, everyone move to into your group."

Hermione glanced at Harry as she reluctantly rose from her stool and walked across the room to the table Malfoy was seated at. She felt the entire class starring at her as she walked. She sat down next to him but didn't look at him. Draco kept his eyes straight forward and pretended Hermione wasn't there.

'This is going to be a long year', Hermione thought.

Slughorn tapped the board and the potion instructions appeared on the board. Hermione was the first to stand and go over to the supply cabinet and gathered the ingredients she needed. When she returned to her seat, Draco was starring out into space. Hermione rolled her eyes and began work. The potion was designed for two people to work together on because of the complexity and was difficult for one person to accomplish. Hermione was good but she needed to grow an extra arm in order to complete the task. Slughorn ventured around the class, examining the potions, and making comments. He frowned when he came to Hermione and Draco's table. "This is unacceptable", he said, "I expected more out of you two."

When class was finished, Slughorn instructed them to place a sample of the potion into a vile and leave it on his desk to grade. "If I said your potion was unacceptable, you must write an essay on why it went wrong."

Hermione was unhappy. She had to write an essay due to Draco not doing anything. It wasn't her fault the potion unacceptable. Couldn't Slughorn see Draco not helping to anything? Draco was the first person to leave the classroom, leaving Hermione to clean everything up. Harry stayed to help so she wasn't alone, which she was grateful for.

Hermione's mood improved during lunch since she was away from Malfoy but came crashing back down as soon as she stepped into Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco was already there sitting in the front. Hermione sat in the back and glared at him. Her mood only became worse when it was announced she and Draco had to be partners yet again. She cursed Snape in her mind as walked down the aisle to the front of the classroom and she sat down at the desk with Draco. Snape instructed them to open their books and read the first chapter then answer questions for homework. Hermione was thankful she didn't have to do anything with Draco but she knew they wouldn't do book work every day.

Hermione walked into her room after dinner and threw her books on the floor. She flopped down on her bed. It was bad enough she had to share living space with Draco and the two classes they had together, she was paired with him. There was no way he was going to mess up her grades. She punched her pillows in frustration. Her last year of school was supposed to be fun, not torture! She decided to talk to Slughorn and Snape and see if she can have a new partner. She was not going to put up with it.

(") (") (")

A/N: I can't believe all the little mistakes I made. I really need to do a better job of editing. Hoped you enjoyed this one and I hope for reviews on this.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here is the new revised version of this chapter. Hope you all in enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(") (") (")

**Chapter 4**

Snape knocked on Dumbledore's door. "Enter" he heard and he pushed the door open and walked in.

"Yes, Severus?" the old wizard asked from behind his desk.

Snape walked up to the desk, "They are paired together in the classes they share like you asked."

"Excellent."

"But they aren't happy about it sir."

"Of course not. Back in your school days, if you had to be paired with James you wouldn't have been happy either. Give them sometime. They will eventually warm up to each other." Albus replied smiling at Snape.

Snape sighed, "You really think so?"

"Yes, I do. I want a report at the end of each week on how they are progressing in the classroom."

"Yes sir. Goodnight." Snape said as he turned, his robe swooshing behind him, and left the office. Snape knew his godson well. It would take him a long time to warm up to warm up to Hermione.

XxX

The first week slowly went by. Hermione was doing well in her classes except, the two she had with Draco. They were arguing in Potions and fighting a little too hard in Defense. Patrolling didn't go so well either. Draco said, "He didn't feel like it". And just about every time they saw each other, they argued. Hermione went to the Gryffindor Tower every chance she had to get away from Draco and relax. Ron didn't help the relaxing, but he was better to have around than Malfoy.

Hermione was at her wit's end when Saturday rolled around. She sat in the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry.

"I'm sick of Malfoy right now. He won't do any of the work in Potions or Defense so my grades are suffering from it now. I've had to do an essay every night this week because the potions have failed from his lack of help. And can't Slughorn see him just sitting there!" Hermione vented.

"Why don't you say something to the professors or Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"No! I don't want to give him the satisfaction of him getting to me. He's only doing this to piss me off."

Harry rolled his eyes at his stubborn friend, "You've been hanging around me too long. I've rubbed off on you."

Hermione laughed, "You've rubbed off on me since first year."

Harry joined her, "Wait...I'm not that bad am I?" he asked with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"No, of course not", she said with a smile.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing. So where are Ginny and Ron?"

"They're out on the Quidditch field practicing."

"Why aren't you out there with them?"

"Because I'm Harry Bloody Potter, I don't need to practice." he said putting his hands behind his head as he leaned back on the couch.

Hermione playfully punched him in the arm, "Just because your name is Harry Potter doesn't mean you are King of the Universe and perfect."

"What are you talking about? I am King of the Universe. You are just jealous."

"Least I'm the smart one."

Harry put his arms done and looked at Hermione, "You sure know how to bursts someone's bubble, Mione."

"Shut up Harry." she said as she punched him the arm again.

Harry rubbed his arm, "What's with you being so abusive today? What have I done to you to deserve that?" he asked with a puppy dogface.

Hermione shook her head, "You know that look doesn't work on me."

"Which is odd because I always get my way with that face?"

"What are you five?"

"No, I am 17 thank you very much."

"Then act it."

"But who likes acting their age? You don't even act your age."

"How is that?"

"You act like an old lady who never wants to have fun and just read books. Keep that up and you'll be like Madam Pince."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She punched Harry on the arm, hard.

"Awe that hurt. There you go again be abusive again."

"You deserved that Harry. I can too have fun." Hermione said as she crossed her arms across her chest and looked away.

"Ok, what you do to yourself while you're alone in your dorm doesn't count." Harry said smiling.

Hermione went to slap him but Harry was quicker and caught her by the wrist. She tried to slap him with her other hand but Harry caught that one too. Hermione tried to free her hands but they ended up falling off the couch and onto the floor with Harry landing on top of Hermione in an awkward position.

The two laid there laughing until they heard someone clear their throat. They looked up and saw Ginny and Ron.

Harry smiled up at his girlfriend as he got off Hermione and helped her up.

"Hey Gin, that wasn't anything." explained Harry.

"I know it wasn't anything. She's like your sister so I know nothing will happen between you two." Ginny said smiling, "but if I find you two in that position again with no clothes on, there'll be hell to pay."

"Oh come Ginny, you know that won't happen. I'll leave that to you." Hermione said.

Draco laid in his bed gazing up at the canopy top, lost in thought. The past week had been hell for him. He was stuck with the one girl he hated the most, and he had no way of getting out of it. It was bad enough he had to share living space and share two classes with her, but being paired with her was the icing on the cake. He had never liked the know-it-all Gryffindor. As he lay there, he thought off all the reasons why he didn't like Granger. The main one was she was Muggle-born but that reason was drilled into his head by his father and he was trying to get away from the things he taught him. Putting the prejudice, he found it hard to find reasons: 1. she was friends with Potter. 2. In some classes she was smarter then him but generally they were the same. And from that, Lucius wasn't happy and beat Draco when ever he heard that. 3. Everything in her life was perfect. She had everything she wanted and friends that cared for her. It all came down to the fact that Draco was jealous of Hermione Granger.

The more Draco thought of Hermione, the more he thought of all her good qualities. She may not have been drop dead gorgeous, but she had her own unique attractiveness. He quickly shook that thought out of his head. Granger, bookworm-Gryffindor-know-it-all, was attractive? he forced himself out of bead and down to the Great Hall for lunch.

(") (") (")

A/N: Ok, so this chapter didn't have too many issues in it. Nonetheless I hope you still liked it anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's the revised chapter 5. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(") (") (")

**Chapter 5**

After lunch, Hermione decided to return to her room but her friends protested.

"Oh come on Hermione! Just for a couple of hours?" Harry asked.

"I've work I need to finish. I do have extra work to do than you. But if I finish it all I'll swing by for a visit", she replied.

Harry and Ginny didn't look satisfied but Hermione didn't budge. Ron hovered behind them in the background. Hermione still wasn't comfortable around him and it made things awkward to be close to him even though she wanted nothing more for things to go back to the way they were. The friends said their good byes and went their separate ways at the top of the stairs.

As Hermione neared the Head dorms, she wondered if Malfoy was in there. And if so, should she say something to him? Hermione said the password to the portrait and entered into the common room. It was empty with no Malfoy in sight. She continued on her way to room where her books were at. After she gathered all her books, blank parchment, quill and ink Hermione decided to complete her work in the common room. She had always done in her room to avoid Draco but it was her common room to and she could do her work there if she wanted to.

Hermione levitated her books and supplies down the common room with her. She placed them on the coffee table in front of the comfy couch seated in front of the fire. She plopped down in the middle of the couch and pulled her Potions book toward her, cracking it open to begin on her essay. She was alone in silence for about thirty minutes until Draco entered. The blonde walked across the room without even acknowledging Hermione's presence, like she wasn't even there. But Hermione noticed and wasn't going to let him get away. She marked her spot and closed her book as she called, "Malfoy."

Draco froze in his spot but didn't turn around to look at her, "What do you want, Granger?"

Hermione bit her lip, she hadn't thought out exactly what she was going to say. "Well, I was wondering if you…um."

Draco rolled his eyes in impatience, "Spit it out Granger. I don't have all night to stand here." he said coldly.

Hermione cleared her throat and continued, "I would appreciate it if you would actually do your work in our shared classes with me." Hermione said with more confidence.

Draco turned to her, "Why should I help you?"

"You're hurting yourself too by not doing the work."

"But why should I help you? I know you're not concerned with my grades. The only reason you're asking me too is because _your_ grades are sucking." he replied looking her straight in the eye.

Hermione ignored the comment and continued, "Why can't you just do the work? It wouldn't kill you!" her temper was growing.

"Yeah, but see Granger, you have always been number one in our class. Always and it's kind of annoying. For a change I would love to see you fail at something you love and prove you aren't so perfect."

Hermione breathed in slowly, trying to stay calm, "Merlin Malfoy! You are the one who thinks you're perfect and better than everyone just because of who your father was. You think…"

"Shut up! You don't know what you are talking about. You think you are so smart and you don't know shit. You don't know anything about me so don't try and act like you do!" Draco yelled.

"I can say the same thing about you." Hermione said as she rose from the couch. She stormed out of the common room and pushed the portrait door open hard. She ignored the outraged portrait as she walked down the corridors.

Draco watched her leave and punched the wall once she was out of sight. He couldn't understand why he couldn't be nice or civil to Hermione. He wanted to but he just couldn't. He ignored the pain in his hand as went to his room.

(") (") (")

A/N: Thanks for reading :]


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Revised chapter 6.

I would like thank Lya Darkfury for reviewing on the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(") (") (")

**Chapter 6**

Draco tossed and turned in his sleep. He was having another nightmare about Lucius again.

_A five year old Draco was playing out in the backyard of the Malfoy Manor while Narcissa sat on the deck watching him. Lucius walked through the door, he had just come home from work. Draco saw him and ran to him. As he went up the stairs, he tripped and hit his head hard on the stairs. He started to cry. Narcissa quickly jumped up from her seat and cradled him in her arms. Lucius glared at his wife as she did this. "Put him down, Narcissa!" he yelled at her. Narcissa looked at her husband. She slowly put Draco back down. "Why did you do that? He is not a baby! He needs to learn to grow up and get over it. He can't do that if you baby him." Lucius pulled out his wand. "Crucio." he only did it for a few seconds because he didn't want to hurt her _**too **_much. Draco cried more as he watched his mom in pain. Lucius stopped and looked down at his son. He roughly picked him up and held him at eye level. Draco stopped crying, he was too scared to cry or do anything. "If I see you crying again, I'll give you something to cry about!" Draco shook his head yes. Lucius placed him back on the deck. His arm started to burn. He looked down at his wife. "I have a meeting to go to. I'll be home later and there better be dinner on the table when I return." and he was gone. Draco scooted closer to his mom and hugged her. _

Draco bolted straight up in his bed. He hadn't thought about that day in a very long time. That was the day that changed everything for Draco and made him become the Draco he was today. From then on, he learned how to hide his emotions from everyone and act like nothing affected him. He lay back down to sleep but he couldn't get the image of his mother being tortured by his 'father' out of his mind. He laid there for what seemed like hours unable to go back to sleep. He glanced over at his clock, 4:15. He sighed, realizing he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon, and throw his blanket off of him. Draco placed his feet onto the cold floor and exited his room. He walked down into the common room and over to the bookshelf. He grabbed a random book and sat on the couch. He hoped he could get the images out of his head.

Hermione awoke when she felt the rays of the sun shining in her face. She glanced over at her clock and saw it was a little before lunch. She sat on the edge of her bed and stretched the kink out of her back. She rose from her bed and processed to her dresser. After deciding for a couple of minutes, she pulled out a red, fitting polo shirt and a pair of faded jeans. She carried the clothes with her as she walked into her bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed. When Hermione was done, she walked back into her room. She pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, slipped on her shoes, and exited her room. She walked down the stairs into the common room, humming to herself, and came upon the sight of a half naked Draco asleep on the couch. Besides his body being really pale, she couldn't help but noticed it looked great from playing Quidditch. Hermione couldn't help but stare at him. She noticed how peaceful he looked just like how he looked on the train.

Hermione soon came to her senses and realized she was gawking at the Slytherin. She quickly continued on her way and out of the common room, down to the Great Hall where she met her friends.

Once they were finished eating, the four Gryffindors walked outside to the lake and found a tree to sit under. They stayed there all afternoon just relaxing, talking, and forgetting about school, the coming war and any responsibility they had. They were just being normal teenagers for once.

Draco had awoken soon after Hermione had left. He stood up and went back to his room to put on some clothes on before going down to lunch. When he sat down at the Slytherin table, Blaise walked over to him.

"Hey Draco, where've you been man?" the other Slytherin asked.

"Here like always." he replied in a bored tone. He did not want to be talking to Blaise at the moment because he knew where this conversation was already going.

"I mean, how come you I don't see you around after classes or anything?"

"I've had a lot of things going on lately."

"Well, are you doing anything today? If not, why don't you come down to the Slytherin common room and hang out?"

"Not today, maybe some other time."

"Is everything ok ,Draco?" Blaise asked. He was concerned about his friend.

"Things just haven't being good ok. I need to relax and be alone that's all."

"Ok the. I'll see ya around."

Draco finished his lunch in peace after that. When he was done he decided to take a walk around the lake. If he'd known that four Gryffindors had gone out there, he would have gone with Blaise to the common room.

As the four Gryffindors laid there, Harry saw Draco walking their way alone. An evil grin spread across his face. "Look who is coming over our way." he said. The other three looked in his direction and saw Draco. Hermione didn't like the smile on Harry's face. Harry jumped up and so did Hermione. She grabbed his arm and held him in place, "Don't do anything Harry."

Harry just smiled at her, "Don't worry Hermione. I'm not going to _hurt_ him." He pulled out of her grasp and walked toward Draco. Ginny and Ron stood up as well and the three of them followed behind Harry, but kept their distance because they didn't know what he was going to do.

Draco slowly walked next to the lake with his hands in his pockets just enjoying the beautiful day. He kept his gaze toward the lake and didn't see Harry making a bee line for him.

"Hey Ferret." Harry called.

Draco stopped in his tracks and looked at Harry. His hand tightened around his wand, just in case.

"Lovely day isn't it?" Harry asked as he slowly closed the distance between himself and Draco.

Draco didn't reply and kept his eyes locked on Harry. He didn't like the smug look on his face. He now wished he went with Blaise to the Slytherin common room instead.

Anyone who was around stopped what they were doing and watched with great interest. Hermione crossed her arms across her chest. She wasn't happy with what was going on but she couldn't bring herself to stop Harry. Part of her wanted to see Draco humiliated in front of everyone like he did to her so many times.

Before anyone knew what happened what had had happened, Draco was suspended upside down in the air. He pulled out his wand but Ron had his out first and said, "Expelliarmus." and stood beside Harry.

Draco glared at the two. There was nothing he could do while everyone around laughed.

Hermione had enough now, "Ok Harry. You've had your fun let him down."

"Not yet Hermione, he needs to know why he this is happening to him." he turned his gaze back to Draco, "Now Malfoy, while you are just hanging around, we would like to have a few words with you. If something gets back to either of us that you have done anything wrong to Hermione, we'll come after you. No one, not even filthy little ferrets like you, get away with messing with her."

Hermione was livid. She loved Harry and Ron and Draco deserved every last bit of this, they didn't have to be so damn protective of her. "Ok Harry let him down now."

"Just a few more minutes, Hermione." Ron said.

"I wasn't talking to you Ron, I was talking to Harry." Hermione was Head Girl. She was stupid for letting this happen in the first place but her own friends weren't going to defy her authority in front of others.

"I agree with Ron, Hermione." Harry said not even looking at Hermione. He flicked his wand and Draco started to rotate in a circle, getting more laughter from the crowd of students.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Someone yelled. Everyone stopped laughing and looked around scared. Snape pushed his way through the crowd. The crowd slowly backed away but still stayed to see what would happen next. Snape gazed up at Draco spinning in the air and looked at Harry, who still had his wand out. The memories came back to Snape but he shook them away.

"Put him down now, Potter." he said through gritted teeth. Harry quickly released him and Draco fell to the ground hard. "I want you three and Miss Granger," he continued," to follow me. And the rest of you, go back to your business."

The crowd dispersed without needing to be told twice. Ginny stood there and watched her three friends be taken off with Snape.

Snape was livid. I was like it was happening all over again. Harry didn't have any regret for what he did. In his mind, he thought he was in the right. But when he looked over at Hermione, he felt guilty. He didn't think of it affecting her. He should have listened to her. Ron still walked on with a stupid smug look on his face. Draco pale was flushed with embarrassment.

They soon were inside of Dumbledore's office, the four students seated in front of the three professors behind the desk. Draco was in a staring contest with the floor, Hermione had her gaze anywhere but on her anyone else in the room, Harry had his arms folded and felt extremely guilty, while Ron sat there still smiling like he won something. Snape glared at the three Gryffindors and was already thinking of their punishment. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at them disappointed.

"Please explain to me what happened." Dumbledore didn't direct the question to anyone in particular.

Harry decided to be the one, "Me, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were lying underneath a tree by the lake and we saw Malfoy not to far away."

"Did Mr. Malfoy provoke you in any way?" Dumbledore asked with his hands folded in front of his face.

"No sir, I don't think he even notice us." Harry could feel his face redden.

"Then why did you attack him?"

Harry paused before answering. He glanced at Hermione sitting next to him, but she didn't even acknowledge him. "He has been giving Hermione a hard time the past couple of weeks since school started so we thought..." but Dumbledore interrupted him. "So you decided to take it upon yourself to handle him? Is that why you joined in Mr. Weasley?"

All Ron could do was shake his head yes. It finally sunk in what was going on. Dumbledore's gaze fell onto Hermione. "I had nothing to do with it. I tried to stop them." Hermione protested.

"I don't need you to protect me, Mudblood." Draco shot at Hermione, speaking for the first time. Snape closed his eyes and forced the memory from his mind. It almost was like last time.

"I wasn't protecting you, Malfoy. I just wanted Harry and Ron to stop cause I don't need them to always defend me all the time." Both of her friends looked at her. "It's true. I don't. It gets annoying. I can handle myself."

"Well Granger, if that was true we wouldn't be sitting here right now." Draco said looking at her.

"Shut up, Malfoy." the trio said together.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore said standing up. The four young adults looked at him. "Regardless of why you did it Mr. Potter, you openly attacked someone and the Head Boy. There will be serious consequences for your actions. And you too Mr. Weasley."

"I think," Snape began, "points should be taken first from Gryffindor then Weasley can work with Fitch every night for a week, doing whatever he says. And Potter can work with me for two weeks. And when I say a week I mean Sunday through Saturday. So that means we began tomorrow.

Hermione looked at Snape, "Am I not going to be punished either?" she asked. Snape, along with the other two professors, looked at her slightly confused. "No."

"I am as much to blame. I didn't stop them at first."

Snape didn't answer right away. What student asks for a punishment? He smiled, "That is true, but why do you ask? Do you want detention with your friends?"

"I'm the reason they did."

Harry mentally cursed himself. Hermione wasn't supposed to get in trouble. He should have just listened to her and not done it. Snape mauled over it for a minute. He really didn't intend on punishing Hermione but since she asks. "Well, I guess you can work in the Library."

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Is that supposed to be a joke? __She thought._

"It's settled then. 100 points taken from Gryffindor by Harry and Ron and 50 points by Hermione. I will inform Mr. Filch and Madam Pince about the detentions. Now, go and enjoy the rest of your day." Dumbledore said with a kind smile.

Draco was the first to leave. The trio silently walked to the Gryffindor Tower. Before they entered the common room, Harry held Hermione back. "We'll be in a minute, Ron." Ron nodded and entered.

Harry turned back to face Hermione, "Why did you do that Hermione? I didn't want you to get into trouble. It won't look good for you to be Head Girl and have detention."

"Why didn't you think about that before you did it right in front of me and defy my authority? Besides, who's going to now I have detention? It's in the Library. I also couldn't let you and Ron get in trouble and not me. I'm the reason you did. And we're in this together remember?"

"But..."

"No buts. I was serious though about what I said about I don't need you to stand up for me all the time. I know you and Ron care for me but it makes people think I can't do anything for myself and I have to have you two."

"People don't think that and since when did you care?"

"You aren't the one hearing the stuff about me."

"I'm sorry Mione. It's just you've been so miserable since school started with Malfoy. I know you're still hurting about Ron."

Hermione held back her tears. "It's like you are the only person who understands."

Harry pulled her into a tight, bear hug. "I'm always here for you Mione, don't forget that."

Hermione slowly pulled out of the hug.

"Come on. Let's go inside."

Draco sat on his bed, head buried in his hands. He never had felt this embarrassed in his life. Being turned into a ferret didn't seem that bad now. He loathed Harry Potter and Weasley too. But why did Granger try to stop them? His door opened and Snape entered. Draco turned to see who it was and he quickly wiped his tears of his face. Snape sat down beside him on the bed; "I know exactly how you feel right now." his voice wasn't cold or harsh, but full of emotion.

"Care to explain?"

Snape looked at his godson, "Because they same thing happened to me, except by a different Potter."

Draco looked at Snape with a questioning expression.

"Yes, James Potter, Harry's father, used that same spell on me except he embarrassed me more."

"How?" Draco asked looking at Snape.

Snape sighed, "He ... pulled my pants down in front of everyone"

Draco didn't know whether to laugh or not. He decided it was best not to, "Was that when you started hating him?" Draco was now _interested_ in Snape's school years since he never mentioned it before.

"Oh no, We didn't like each other since the first day on the train coming here." _Just like me and Harry. _Draco thought. "Kind of weird the same thing happened to us."

"That day was horrible for me more than just that. I lost my only true friend and love."

Draco raised an eyebrow at Snape. Snape did not seem the type to have a girlfriend.

"You had a girlfriend?"

"No, but I wished she was mine. I'm not getting into that right now. But I called her something I never should have. I did it out of anger and humiliation. Promise me you will stop using the word 'Mudblood'."

Draco shook his head yes as he started trying to piece the parts together.

"Also, try and actually do some work in your classes, especially the classes with Hermione."

"It's only two classes", Draco protested.

"I know it's only two classes but still. You are Head Boy and Girl and you need to work together. You don't have to be buddy buddy but just get along and set a good example for the school."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I can try but the door does swing both ways. She's not Miss-Perfect-Know-It-All."

"Well, maybe spending a week alone will give you some time to think. Use it. I better see an improvement soon. Good night."

"Night."

Once Snape was gone, Draco laid back on his bed. Why does it matter so much for him and Hermione to be friends? He _could _give it a chance but he knew it wouldn't do any good.

(") (") (")

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: *Revised* Hello again. I've been doing a lot of revising on this story and this chapter was supposed to be 2 separate chapters but I decided they fitted together better. Also, I want to push the story along. I have something coming up soon that I want to hurry and get up.

I would like to thank Readerforlife and swfap88for reviewing! Now, on to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(") (") (")

**Chapter 7**

It was Thursday night and Hermione was walking back to her room from the Library. She had to do multiple tasks for Pince and she had been in there since dinner was over. It was now a little after ten. She was exhausted by the time she entered the common room.

Draco was sitting on the couch, gazing into the fire when she entered. Hermione glanced over at him but continued on her way. She didn't feel like starting anything with the Slytherin at the moment. But Draco had other intentions.

"Granger."

Reluctantly, Hermione stopped and looked back at him. Draco stood and closed the space between them. Hermione rolled her eyes as she turned all the way around to properly face him.

"What do you want, Malfoy? I'm really not in the mood right now, ok?"

But Draco didn't seem to care, "Why did you try and stop Harry Saturday?" He got straight to the point.

Hermione was expecting him to bring that up sooner or later but why did he have to do it now? "Did you not hear what I said in Dumbledore's office? I don't need them defending me all the time."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. It had nothing to do with you. We aren't friends or anything so why would I stick up for you?" Hermione could tell her words affected Malfoy. She smiled as she turned around and went to her room. Once inside she heard Malfoy walk up the stairs and slam his door. She shrugged it off and got ready for bed.

Draco paced in his room with his hands behind his back. He didn't understand why he was mad. Did he really think Hermione would defend him?

"I don't need a Mudblood defending me."

'You weren't in any position to be defending yourself.'

"I would have figured out something if Snape hadn't shown up!"

'Don't blame Snape. If he hadn't come who knows what Potter would have done to you.'

"Shut up! No one asked your opinion." Draco flopped down on this bed. He felt like he was loosing his mind. For 1 He was just having an argument with himself, and lost. 2 He actually thought Hermione would stand up for him. What was his problem?

The next day, the classes seemed to drag on. When Hermione entered the Dungeons, she was shocked to find Malfoy was already seated at their table. He was always the last student to class but he beat her today. Hermione tried not to think so much about as she took her seat next to him.

"Malfoy." She greeted in a flat tone.

"Granger." said Draco in the same tone.

"Odd seeing you here early."

"Is that a problem for you?"

"Did I say it was a problem?" She said looking over at him.

Draco met her gaze, "Then why did you say something?"

Hermione turned her gaze back to the front of the class and rolled her eyes.

About five minutes later, the last of the students entered and took their seats. Slughorn tapped the board and the potion instructions appeared. All he said was get to work. Draco went to the cupboard and gathered the ingredients needed and carried them back to the table. He glanced at the board and pushed a jar towards Hermione.

"Cut two of those." he commands, but not harshly. He then turned away and started to crush some Asphodel Root. Hermione looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Draco noticed and stopped crushing and looked at her innocently, "What? Do you want to make this potion or write another essay? This time it will be your fault not mine." and then he went back to crushing the root.

Hermione took the knife in her hand and started cutting. Slughorn walked around the class and made comments on the pairs. He smiled brightly as he passed Draco and Hermione.

When class was almost over, Slughorn instructed them to pour a sample of their potion into a vile and leave it on his desk. Hermione did that as Draco cleaned up their area. Hermione wanted to say something to Draco but once the bell rang, she saw her friends waiting for her.

"I'm surprised to Malfoy doing something for once." Harry said as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"I know. I actually don't have to write an essay tonight."

When Hermione entered Defense class, Draco was already in there, talking quietly with Snape. They stopped as soon as she entered and Draco made his way back to their shared desk. Hermione just sat down and pulled out the stack of work she needed to finish.

The lesson for class today was more non verbal spells. Least it was easier to concentrate on working when there wasn't spells being called out all the time. Hermione noticed from time to time that Draco was starring at her. But when she looked at him, he was looking down at his assignment working. It made her wonder if she was just seeing things.

At the end of class, Snape asked the two of them to stay for a minute to talk with them.

"So, do you two think you are ready to join the rest of the class?"

"Yes, sir." they both replied.

"Good. , you can turn in your work now and Draco, turn yours in tomorrow, completed."

Draco reframed from arguing because he knew it wouldn't do him any good and nodded his head in agreement.

Hermione handed him the work, gathered her things, and left. Draco followed.

"Well Severus, how have they been this week?" the old wizard asked.

"A slight improvement you could say. Slughorn told me they actually worked together in Potions and with no arguments."

"Wonderful. Any improvement, even a small one, is a huge improvement with them."

"I can't agree more. When do you plan on telling them?"

"I hope to tell them before the Christmas break if they make more improvements."

"I think last Saturday's events had a big effect on Draco. I think it's made him see Hermione in a different way, a good way that is."

"Wonderful. I can tell since his father passed away, he is slowly moving away from his father's prejudice views."

Snape nodded in agreement. That was the subject him and Draco were discussing right before class today.

"But has a way to come as well." Dumbledore said.

XxX

It was the beginning of November and due to Quidditch practices, Hermione was alone at nights and on weekends. She didn't mind not seeing Draco but she missed her friends. She often would go to the stadium and watch them practice but it wasn't the same. She could tell Harry was more comfortable with being captain this year and Ron had made improvements, but that didn't mean he would be like that in an actual match. She didn't like Quidditch even more now, especially since her only friends were in it. She still was supportive of course and wished them the best. And she kept telling herself not to be selfish and hold it against them.

Hermione walked into the common room one night after a practice and saw Draco sitting on the couch looking over a small board with an outline of the pitch on it. Hermione found it odd he was going over Quidditch plans in the common room when he usually did that in his room.

"Is your team doing well this year?" Draco asked not looking up at her.

"Why would I share information about my house with you? Do I look stupid to you?"

"Want me to answer that?" he said with a smirk.

Hermione huffed.

"I was kidding Granger. Don't get your knickers in a wad. I just asked if they were doing well, not what are they doing."

Hermione realized he was only trying to start a conversation with her, why? "Oh, well they are doing pretty good. And yours?"

"Not too bad, considering I'm the only talented player on the team."

"Merlin Draco, you are so full of yourself."

"Just confident, there is a difference but seriously, I am."

"A slight difference. Well goodnight", and Hermione quickly went to her room before he could reply.

Once in her room, Hermione leaned against the door and rubbed her temples. Draco wasn't making any sense and did they just have a conversation? It was a short one but it was a conversation. She moved her way toward her bed and got ready for bed, pushing all thoughts about Draco Malfoy out of her mind.

In days leading up to the first Quidditch match, Draco and Hermione had more small conversations in the common room. There wasn't a whole lot of talking, due to the fact that Hermione would end it almost as soon as it began. She kept trying to figure out why he was talking to her and treating her like his equal. She didn't mind but noticed he only did in the common room where no one could see. That's the main reason Hermione was to eager to end any conversation he started. If was too embarrassed or something to talk to her in front of others then she wouldn't talk to him. He had treated her like shit for the past six years and now all of a sudden he's being 'friendly' with her? He must be up to something. That was the only thing she could think of to explain his behavior.

The day had finally arrived, the first Quidditch match, Gryffindor against Slytherin. Hermione walked out of her room the same time as Draco. He gave her a smile, "Ready to loose?" in a playing tone.

Hermione smirked, "Don't cry when we kick your butt." She walked down the stairs and was followed by Draco. Once at the stadium, she walked up the stands and joined Dean, Seamus and Neville who had a huge banner waving in the air.

The two teams entered the stadium. Harry and Draco stepped forward and stood in front of Madam Hooch and shook hands, or see who could squeeze the other's hand the most. The returned to their spot and mounted their broom. Madam Hooch and the members kicked off from the ground and she released the balls. The game began. It was a very intense game, like all the Gryffindor and Slytherin ones were. Ron actually made a few saves. Harry and Draco were all over the pitch. Every now and then, one would make a dive or quick move just to see if the other would follow.

In the end, Harry caught the snitch, Gryffindor won and the game was over. Hermione went with the others to the Gryffindor common room to celebrate. The four grabbed a Butter beer and sat on the couch in front of the fire. Well, Harry, Ginny and Hermione sat on the couch while Ron took the chair next to them. They spent the time laughing, playing games and just having fun.

Hermione left the Gryffindor Tower late that night and had no clue what time it was. She figured Draco would be up in his room when she returned but he wasn't. He was standing in front of the couch starring into the dying fire. He was obviously still mad about the lose. Hermione didn't even notice him at first.

"Bet you had fun partying with your friends, didn't you Granger?" he spat at her.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked over at him. "Excuse me Malfoy? I know you are upset about loosing but you don't have to take it out on me!"

"I'm surprised you didn't come in here gloating."

"I'm not that kind of person Malfoy. I have good sportsmanship. If someone looses, I don't rub it in their face. But I guess you wouldn't know anything about that." Hermione began moving toward her room again but was blocked by Draco. They stood there for a moment starring at each other. Draco had a weird expression on his face that Hermione couldn't read.

"I'm sorry." Draco said it so quietly that if Hermione hadn't seen his lips move then she wouldn't have known what he said.

"I'm surprised to know that word is in her your vocabulary. Where did you learn it from?"

Draco's face lost emotion for a second but was soon replaced with anger. "Yeah, I'm sorry for wasting my time with you!" He turned and went straight to his room, slamming the door.

Hermione remained glued to the floor, stunned for a moment. 'Did Draco want to spend time with me?' She slowly made her way up to her room and lay on her bed. She had noticed a slight change in Draco. He had been working with her now in Potions and in Defense. And he also started trying to have a conversation with her in the common room. But it wasn't something Malfoy would do. And what happened by the lake, before Harry hung him in the air, his face was different. It wasn't full of hate or anything like it normally was. It was something she had never seen on Draco before. She kind of felt sorry for him for what Harry did to him. It was so unlike Harry. Everyone knew they hated each other but she thought she'd see Harry start something Draco and do something like that. She knew Harry didn't like seeing his father do it to Snape so why did he do it?

Something inside Hermione wanted to know everything about Draco Malfoy. She only knew him by his rude-I'm-better-than-everyone attitude and his family. She wanted to know more about him. She began thinking of questions like, when's his birthday. Or what's his favorite season and holiday? The rational side kicked in. "Why am I thinking so much about that slime ball? I must be really tired or something." Without getting out of bed to change, she pulled the covers over her and fell right to sleep.

While Hermione dozed off, Draco laid awake in his bed starring at the canopy above his bed. He couldn't get Hermione out of his mind. She had just insulted him but yet he was thinking about how he wanted to know her. The real Hermione Granger, not the bookworm he had known since first year. There had to be more to her than that. Also, he couldn't understand the way she made him feel. He had been with all kinds of other girls but none worked his nerves like she did. He sighed as he turned over on his side all brought the blanket around him. He tried to push her out of his mind so he could try and get some sleep.

(") (") (")

A/N: Like I said at the top, I want to move the story along quicker and get to something important coming up. This isn't your typical Draco and Hermione story and you'll see why soon. Well, I hope you liked it and will review.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: *Revised*

I would like to think these people for reviewing on the last time: TheresNothingInside, Megan Consoer, and Poetsplay.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(") (") (")

**Chapter 8**

Thursday rolled around. Hermione sat at her desk in defense class, finishing packing her things away. She told Harry and Ron to go on to the next class. They did but not before giving Draco a cautious look. It was then just her, Draco and Snape. Snape moved the tables back together but kept an eye on the pair as they finished packing their bags and left.

Hermione walked a few paces ahead of Draco but at a slow. Draco kept his eyes either on the floor or ahead of him but they kept landing on Hermione. He would stare for a moment then look away incase someone saw. Both of them seemed to want to say something to other but they just couldn't find the words. Hermione glanced back at him to say something but it was too late. They arrived at the dividing point and went their separate ways. Draco went to his left and Hermione to her right. She wanted to turn around and say it but pushed the thought out of her mind. If she took any longer her friends would get worried and think Draco had done something to her.

That night at dinner, Hermione picked at her food and didn't say much. Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch and Ginny would throw her two cents in every now and then.

Ginny noticed something was off about Hermione and leaned over to her, "Is everything alright? You haven't said much since you came to dinner."

"I'm fine."

"How's Malfoy treating you?"

"Better actually. I think what Harry did knock some sense into him." Hermione replied with a chuckle.

"I have a hard time imagining that. It's Malfoy we're talking about!" "I know, but he hasn't been the same. I don't how to explain it. I'm not going to complain because I like going through the day without him insulting me."

"Well, that is an improvement." Ginny said agreeing with Hermione.

Once Hermione was finished, se said good night to her friends and rose from the table. As she walked toward the doors she didn't notice a pair of grey eyes following her. A couple of minutes later, Draco rose from the Slytherin table and exited. Draco saw Hermione ahead of him and sped up. He slowed back down to a walk when he caught up to her. Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"So Granger, have a-uh… good dinner?" as soon as the words left his mouth he felt stupid and mentally cursed himself. He had never said anything stupid to a girl before.

"Um, yeah I guess so." Hermione replied with a confused look.

After that it turned into an awkward silence.

"Why are walking with me?" Hermione asked breaking the silence. It was rude but she couldn't help herself.

"Does it bother you that I'm walking beside you? We are going to the same place so I can't help but walk with you. Unless you want me to walk behind you and make it look like I'm stalking you." He said with a smile, not the smirk he always gives but a true smile that made his face light up.

Hermione had never seen it before and couldn't help but stare. She hadn't realized she was staring at him until he cleared his throat and asked,"Is their something on my face or are you just admiring my good looks?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to the corridor in front of her. She hoped in the dim lighting he couldn't see her blushing. She was thankful they arrived at the portrait. Draco said the password and Hermione dashed in as soon as the portrait swung open. She was in her room by the time Draco was in the common room.

He just stood there starring at her door wishing she hadn't left so fast. He then walked to his room muttering things under his breath like 'I was so stupid.', 'Why did I say that?', 'I should have asked…'

Draco stood in Defensive class early the next day talking with Snape.

"I don't know what to do! I've never had this much trouble with a girl before. I want to talk to her but I don't what to say that won't sound stupid or offend her."

Snape held in his smile, "So, I see you've taken a liken to Ms. Granger."

"Shh!" Draco said as he quickly looked around the room, which was still empty.

"I just want to be friends. That's all."

"Uh-huh. You Don't have to lie to me. Let me give you my opinion. You seem to really like her. More than you've liked any other girl before. That's why you are having a hard time around her because you just don't want to get in her pants."

"What! I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure. Let's finish this conversation another time."

People began entering the classroom. Draco walked to his seat and sat down. Hermione soon entered the room accompanied by her friends. Snape stood in front of the class to give the day's assignment.

"Today, you will read chapter five and answer these questions." he tapped his wand on the board and fifth teen questions appeared. Some groaned. "This is due at the end of class so start working."

Snape was delighted to hear that Draco wanted to at least be friends with Hermione. It was a big step for him and could move the plan forward a little faster than planned. Maybe Dumbledore could tell them before Christmas Break. He wrote Dumbledore a message and folded into a paper airplane and sent it directly to Dumbledore.

XxX

It was the beginning of December. Harry, Ginny and Hermione spent less time outside and more time by the fire in the common room. Ron wasn't with them but wasn't too far away. Hermione was having a great time with her friends. But as much as Hermione spent time with her friend, she still felt alone. She couldn't explain why but the loneliness was stronger since coming back to school this year and it wasn't just loneliness but incompleteness too. The feelings had always been there as long as she could remember and she never figured out why. Not even dating Ron made the feelings disappear. Hermione never found the words to tell her friends about how she was feeling inside.

Hermione glanced up at the clock about the mantel and saw it was seven o'clock. It was early to leave but for some reason she felt like going back to the Head common room.

"But Hermione, it's Saturday. Why are you leaving so early? You can stay a little bit longer", Harry protested.

"I just remembered I need to make some revisions to Slughorn's essay."

Harry rolled his eyes, "And you can't do it tomorrow?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Nerd, when are you going to learn life isn't about working 24/7?"

"When I figure that out I'll let you know", Hermione replied with a smile. She rose from the comfy couch and said her goodbyes as he friends continued to protest, "I'll meet you guys in the Great Hall for breakfast." Hermione walked toward the door and exited the Tower.

It was a quiet walk back to her common room as most of the school was in their respective common rooms or playing outside in the snow. This gave her some time to think. She hated lying to her friends about having homework to do but if she was going to feel lonely she rather be alone.

Hermione arrived at her destination, said the password, entered through the portrait hole. She walked toward the staircase but changed her mind and plopped down on the couch instead. She waved her hand and a book flew off the bookcase and landed in her extended hand. She opened the book and was soon lost in Jane Austin.

Draco lied on his side upon his bed reading a book from his mother. He heard the main door swing open. He glanced over at his clock and after seeing it was only ten after seven, he couldn't believe Hermione was back already. He stuck his bookmark in the book and closed the book as he swung his legs off the bed. He dropped the book on his table as he walked toward his bedroom door. Draco slightly opened the door and peered down into the common room.

He was surprised t o see the Gryffindor had indeed returned early from her friends. He quietly exited his room and gently pulled the door shut behind him. Draco descended the stairs and approached the couch. He crossed his arms and rested them on the back of the couch to the left of where Hermione was seated.

"I'm surprised to see you back so early."

"What's that suppose to mean? I live here if you haven't noticed", Hermione asked not taking her eyes off the page.

"I just thought you would be out later tonight since it's Saturday and you normally spend it with your friends in the Gryffindor Tower", Draco replied.

"I'm sorry", she replied with not sympathy, "are you having company tonight and wanted the whole tower to yourself?"

"Well, yes. I am."

Hermione whipped her upper body around and stared at him in surprise, "Who said you could have anyone in here?"

"Who said I couldn't? I didn't tell them the password so they don't know how to get it."

Hermione let a noise of frustration as she closed her book and rose from the couch. She brushed past Draco as she made her way to her bedroom. Hermione knew she should have stayed with her friends tonight instead of coming back early. She slammed the door after entering her room and threw herself on her bed.

Draco watched Hermione storm out of the common room and enter hers. He was shocked by her response. He had no idea Hermione cared that much about other people coming into the tower. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking. Draco pushed himself off the back o the couch and made his way to the door. He pushed it open and leaned against the frame, "Evening, Pansy", he greeted with a smirk.

"Draco", she replied with a smile.

Draco stepped back from the door to allow Pansy to enter.

Hermione heard the portrait door swing open. She sat up on her bed to hear better and listened to figure who had just entered. She heard the laughter of a girl coming up the stairs and Draco's bedroom door open. "Merlin, what a man whore. I should have known it was a girl", Hermione said out loud to herself as she lied back down onto her bed. She began to hear noises coming from the adjacent room and immediately put a silencing charm on the room to block the sounds. As she lied there, tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away but they continued anyway.

"Oh Merlin, why am I so stupid? Am I seriously crying over Malfoy because he's with another girl? This is Draco Malfoy so there's no reason to cry!" Hermione rolled over and buried her face in her pillow and continued to sob, angry and upset with Draco but also herself.

Pansy left the room around ten o'clock. Draco lied in his bed in deep thought looking up at his canopy, staring at nothing in particular. His mind was racing with thoughts of Hermione. He hoped having meaningless sex with Pansy would git rid of the feelings he had for the brunette in the other room but his plan didn't work. The feelings were still there and he still wanted her. But now he had just blown any chances with her, even friendship. He didn't want Hermione to know about Pansy but it was too late now and he felt stupid. He decided her would try and talk to her when he saw her, maybe that would help.

Hermione returned to the common room after breakfast. She hadn't seen Draco at breakfast and figured he was still with Pansy. She decided to sit on the common room couch and read _The Daily Prophet._

When Draco heard the portrait swing open he jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on and exited his room. He descended the stairs and walked up behind the couch. He rested his arms on the back of the couch and leaned forward.

"Mornin', Hermione."

Hermione didn't reply and ignored his existence and the fact that he used her first name.

Draco ran his hand through his blond hair, not knowing what to say so he said the first thing that popped in his mind "Is something wrong?"

Hermione glanced at him, "No, why would you think was wrong?" she snapped and then returned to reading.

Draco bit his lip, "I was just wondering since you seemed upset last night since I said I had someone coming over."

"No, I wasn't upset at all about your booty call. Why would that upset me?" she replied quickly, clenching her hands around the paper.

Draco was speechless.

Hermione closed the paper, "What? Are you embarrassed that I know? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She rose from the couch and turned around so she could face Draco. "Since you aren't saying anything I will and you can just listen. I don't know which is worse about you, the way you play with women's hearts or the way you think you that you can have your way with them then just throw them about like your trash!"

Draco avoided eye contact with Hermione and picked a piece of the carpet to stare at instead until he figured out what to say. "Gosh Granger, you do think you know everything don't you?" he said as he raised his eyes back to hers, "I think someone is just a little jealous that I can get anyone I want while you can't get anyone."

"Oh yeah Malfoy, I'm so jealous that I'm not a whore like you!"

"Or maybe you have done the naughty. Who did you do it with, Potter or Weasley?" Draco said with his smug grin. He watched Hermione's face turn red with embarrassment and anger. He knew he had struck a nerve there and continued, "So, how was it, Granger? How was it sleeping with the Golden Boy?"

"For your information, I never slept with Harry. He is like my brother and Ginny's boyfriend. And I didn't want to sleep with Ron, he forced me!" she imminently covered her mouth with her hands. She didn't mean to say it but it just came out. She ran from the common room and down the corridor.

Draco stood rooted to the floor in total shock. Ron had raped her. As he calmed down he felt horrible for what he had done. He didn't mean what he said; it was just his way of defending himself. He soon became angry with Ron, more than he ever had been. Raping a woman is wrong not matter who she is. That just wasn't right and for Ron to do that to Hermione was horrible. How could you do that to a friend? Draco felt like shit. He should have never said any of that. He wanted to upset her but not like that. He needed to talk to someone. He left the common room and headed for the third floor.

XxX

"You said WHAT?" Snape yelled.

Draco was taken back by Snape's reaction. He looked at him in confusion as Snape paced across his office. "Why does it matter what I said to her?" Draco replied with a raised voice. He soon calmed and sighed as he looked down at his hands. "I didn't mean to say it of go that far. I regret it all, having Pansy come over, the fight this morning. Nothing good has come from any of it. I hoped Pansy would help me get over these feelings for Hermione. I've never felt this way for a girl before and it scares me", he said looking back at Snape.

Snape's expression softened at Draco's confession, "Again, I know how you feel. I said something to a girl once that I liked and it ruined our friendship for life."

"Who was it?" Draco asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter now. But unlike me, you need to try and make up for it. I didn't and I lose her forever, literally. You must do everything in your power to fix this."

Draco didn't see why it was so important. It's not like the fate of the world depended on them. "But how? I doubt she'll even let me speak to her. And she's probably already told her friends so I'll have to worry about them too."

"No, I don't think she told her friends. She's still upset about what happened. She's trying to get over the incident and she's not going to bring it up to her friends."

Draco smiled at his godfather, "Why are you so smart?"

"So I can help you with all of your problems."

Draco rose from his chair to leave, "That's true. If I ever tried talking about this stuff to Lucius that I do with you, I would be the one in the ground."

"Before you go I have some more advice for you. If you want to be with Hermione, stay away from other girls", Snape said with a smile.

"Ok I will. I promise. Well, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow, hopefully things will be better." Draco waved goodbye as he left Snape's room.

Hermione sat in the Room of Requirement curled up on a couch, crying. She hugged a pink fluffy pillow against her chest and wiped her eyes with a tissue. Draco had brought up some memories she had been working on so hard to repress. She wished she could talk to Ginny and let her think that everything was going to be ok. But she couldn't tell her, or Harry. Draco would get hurt for it and for some dumb reason; Hermione didn't want that to happen even though he deserved it.

"Merlin, what is wrong with me!" she screamed.

Just then the door to the Room of Requirement opened. Hermione turned around and saw the one person she didn't want to see right now. Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him.

"I just wanted to find a place to be alone..."

"Do you plan on having another shag in here as well?"

Draco closed the door behind him and took a step toward Hermione but she quickly pointed her wand at him. Draco stopped, "No, no. I'm actually glad you're here."

"Why? Did you not insult me enough already?"

"I wanted to apologize about that. I shouldn't have said any of that stuff, especially insinuating that you slept with your two friends. That was uncalled for."

Hermione was thrown off by what he said.

"I'm serious. This isn't a joke or anything. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing and acting this way? Since when did you start caring about other people's feelings?"

"Because I'm trying to become a different person, I only acted to way I did for the past six years is because of Lucius. Since he's gone, I can be who I want freely."

"I do not believe it."

"You can trust me, I'm trying anything."

"Trust you? TRUST YOU! Why should I trust you after all the stuff you have said and done to me and my friends, along with everyone else you have bullied for the past six years?"

Draco didn't know what to say again. He breathed in and said, "You're right. How can I expect you or anyone to take me seriously? I guess I will leave now."

"Please do." Hermione said turning back around.

Draco opened the door and left. As he walked away, he ran into Ginny.

"Have you seen Hermione?" she asked.

"No, I'm not her keeper."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "When you see her tell her that her friends are wondering where she is."

'So, Hermione hasn't told her friends. That's good', Draco thought as he continued to walking.

(") (") (")

A/N: I'm glad I finally fixed this chapter. Hopefully I won't mess the chapters up again and repeat the chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: New chapter 9, and it's properly labeled this time!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 9**

The next few weeks passed by quickly and before they knew it was the last day of classes before Christmas Break. Professor McGonagall walked around the Great Hall gathering the names of the students who would be remaining at school. Hermione replied with a 'Yes' when asked.

As McGonagall asked the Slytherins, Draco was one of the few to say yes. He hated not to go home and see his mother but he couldn't stand to be around Bellatrix, who had moved in so her sister wouldn't be alone.

"I don't see why you don't come to the Burrow with us. It's our last year, why stay here during break?" asked Harry.

"You know why Harry." Hermione whispered to him, "Besides, it's no big deal."

The morning post began flying in. An owl swooped down over the Gryffindors and dropped a letter in front of Hermione. Hermione picked it up and turned it over. Hermione name was written in Emerald ink so she knew it was from Dumbledore. She opened it up as her friends watched.

_Ms. Granger,_

_I would like for you to join me in my office once you have finished your breakfast. I have something important I need to go over with you and Mr. Malfoy. _

_Dumbledore_

When Hermione looked up from the note, she was met with three pairs of eyes.

"It's just a note from Dumbledore. He wants to meet with me and Malfoy to go over something. It's probably Head duties."

"That means we have less time to spend together before we leave tomorrow." Ginny said.

"Oh it's not like this is going to be the last time we see each other. I'm sure this won't take too long anyway."

Hermione finished her breakfast quickly and left the Great Hall. As she entered the Headmaster's Office, she was a little surprised to see McGonagall and Snape.

"Welcome Ms. Granger and have a seat." Dumbledore greeted and gestured to the empty chair next to Draco. She sat down in the chair ignoring the person to her right and looked at the professors behind the desk.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and gazed at the two teenagers in front of him, "I have called you two here for a very crucial reason. But first I want to stress that what is said in this room remains amongst the five of us. No one must know. Mr. Potter will be told later at an appropriate time." he paused for a moment then continued, "The fate of the world now rests on your shoulders. You may have to stretch your minds a little for what I'm about to tell you.

"Hundreds of years ago, there were only two beings with magical powers, one witch and one wizard. Their names were Nero and Cassandra. It's unknown how they got these powers but since they had these powers they were looked to as a living God and Goddess. And they both accepted the title. Both were very powerful and no one knows what all their powers included. I've been researching for years but haven't found much. I don't even know the extent of their powers", Dumbledore gave a chuckle and continued, "The two didn't always get along because they were almost complete opposites. But they shared this special connection, a bond between them. When it came to protecting and helping their people they put differences aside and worked together.

"Every once in a while, some great creature would threaten the lands and they would put a stop to it but for the majority of the time there was peace. For some reason out of no where they two turned on each other. It is unclear why but because of this there was a break in their bond. Cassandra locked herself away from the world and Nero left. After their parting, Nero's heart became tainted and full of hate. He spread terror throughout the lands out of anger of losing her. Cassandra tries to stop him but was unable to. She couldn't bear having her powers anymore and decided to give up her powers. She picked people who were loyal and trustworthy enough of it that she knew wouldn't abuse the powers. These were the beginning of the wizarding population. After this, she faded away and no one saw or heard from her again. Once Nero was finished, he too gave up his powers and in doing so he filled them with Dark Magic. This is where the Dark wizards come from. Since both Cassandra and Nero gave up their powers, they became ordinary people but weak. They eventually died and the non-magic folk soon forgot about them."

"So what does this story have to do with us?" Draco interrupted.

"If you would let me finish Mr. Malfoy and listen, I will answer you question. Now, Cassandra had the Sight. Once she and Nero went their separate ways she had a vision that a dark and powerful wizard would rise in the future and try to take over the world. As we know now, that wizard was Voldemort. When she saw this, she knew she wouldn't be around to put a stop to him, so she cast a spell that would have her and Nero's souls reincarnated when the time came to stop this wizard."

"So, what you're saying is that you think Draco and me….are… Nero and Cassandra?"

"Yes." the old wizard replied with a smile.

The room was silent as the two teens gazed at Dumbledore processing everything he had just said.

Draco glanced at the others in the room and rolled his eyes, "I don't believe it. This is some kind of joke. You can't be serious."

"Oh I am Mr. Malfoy. I wouldn't joke about something like this." Dumbledore replied, "I have something that might change your mind. It's a simple test to see if you are the reincarnated souls of Nero and Cassandra."

Dumbledore picked up a small, black draw string bag off his desk and opened it. He turned the bag over above his hand and two rings fell out into his palm. He held the rings out for two to see. They looked almost identical, one being bigger and one smaller. The rings were covered with Celtic designs and in the middle a purple stone. "Slip these onto your right ring finger." he instructed.

A second after they did, a purple light shone from the rings filling the entire room. A smile spread across Dumbledore's face, "These are the rings of the God and Goddess. That purple light means that you two are their reincarnated souls."

The light faded and Dumbledore continued. "Now, your magical powers will increase ten fold but only if you accept your destiny. By doing so, you will help Harry in bringing down Voldemort. Once you agree, there is no turning back. Do you accept?"

Hermione glanced at Draco then to Dumbledore. It was a little hard to believe it was all true but she trusted Dumbledore and knew he wouldn't joke when it came to stopping Voldemort. "I accept."

Everyone looked to Draco and waited for his answer. He sighed, "Yeah I guess so."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "Wonderful! You will slowly gain their powers over the next few months and the three of us are going to help."

"What exactly were all their powers?" Hermione asked.

"Well Ms. Granger, besides high level of magic, they were both Animagus and Metamorphagus. They are the only to have both those powers. Professor McGonagall will assist you the Animagus of course. I will help you with the wand work. You Ms. Granger will have the gift of the Sight. But that is all I can tell you for now."

"Is Snape going to teach us anything?" Draco asked.

"_Professor _Snape is busy at the moment doing other jobs for me and will work with you later. Any more questions?"

"Yes Sir, how are we supposed to defeat Voldemort? I thought that was Harry's job and he has to do it." Hermione asked a little confused.

"In the end it must be Harry to kill him but your job is to help weaken him and make it possible for Harry to do that. I had another plan but it is proving more difficult than I thought. A plan will be made later on how you two will go about it. And one last thing before you leave. Before your training starts I want the two of you to try and become friends. I know it is a lot to ask from the two of you especially but Nero and Cassandra were able to do. I will send you a message when your training starts and do not mention this to anyone. You may leave now."

Hermione and Draco rose from their chairs and left the room. Neither spoke until they were in the corridor.

"Do you really believe all of this? Draco asked.

"Of course I do."

"I don't see how you do. You're a smart girl Granger. Use your brain. Children's stories are based off of them. Course you wouldn't know that since you're Muggle-born."

"Of course you have to bring that up. Always got to rub my heritage in my face. What about the rings?"

"Doesn't prove anything. Dumbledore could have put a spell on them to shine purple when we put them on. This is probably some big joke the three of them put together. They're laughing at us right now."

"You don't know Dumbledore like I do. He wouldn't joke about something like this. I trust him and believe him. Now, if you excuse me I'm going to spend the afternoon with my friends before they leave."

Hermione turned and left Draco standing in the middle of the corridor alone.

"But we need to talk about this!" Draco called after her.

Hermione turned around, "We have all break to do that. Besides, you said you don't believe in it." and with that she carried on her way without looking back.

(") (") (")

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello again! I apologize for the mess I have caused with this story and thank those readers who have stuck through me it anyway.

So here is the corrected chapter 10!

(") (") (")

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, Hermione awoke with a start after she realized she slept late and hurried down to the Entrance Hall to say good bye to her friends. As she pushed her way through the crowd of students, Hermione finally located Harry and Ginny but Ron was no where to be found.

"We were beginning to think you weren't going to show this morning", Harry said with a smile as he put his arms around her.

Hermione hugged him back, "I'm sorry. I accidentally slept over." They each pulled away and Hermione turned to Ginny next and hugged the red head. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"We're going to miss you too, Hermione. Christmas won't be as fun without you at the Burrow." Ginny said as she pulled away.

"I know but there'll be so much going on you'll be ok", she replied with a half smile. She glanced around again for Ron. Not because she really wanted to see him but was curious to see he wasn't there.

Harry picked up on who she was looking for, "He's already gone to the train to get us seats."

"Oh ok. Well, just tell him bye for me then. You guys better get going before you miss the train." Hermione gave them another quick hug, "Have a Happy Christmas and I'll see you when you return."

Harry and Ginny picked up their bags, waved good bye and followed the rest of the students outside in the cold. Hermione remained in her spot as she watched them leave. Once they were through the giant doors and out of site made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. The Hall was quiet since the majority of the students had left. There were about fifteen students altogether and they were all seated at one table. The other three tables were pushed against the wall since there was no use for them.

Hermione placed some food onto a plate and sat away from the other students. Not too long after she sat down, someone joined her on the opposite side of the table. She slowly raised her head to find Draco.

"Good morning", he greeted with a cheery tone.

"Mornin", Hermione replied unenthusiastically and returned to eating her eggs.

Draco continued like there were no harsh feelings between them, "So what are your plans for today?"

"Nothing really, why do you ask?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was just wondering because I wanted to know if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me", Hermione gave him a questioning look so he added, "so we can get to know each other for the _thing_."

"I thought you didn't believe in it."

"Well, I thought about it after you left and it does make sense. And you're right about Dumbledore; he wouldn't joke about something like this."

Hermione stared at Draco not completely satisfied with his answer. But he could actually mean it and she didn't want to sit in her room or the library all day by herself. "I guess I can go with you. I don't have anything better to do. But how are we going to leave? We can't just waltz down to Hogsmeade."

Draco smirked as he reached into his pocket and extracted a piece of parchment and handed it to Hermione. "I got Snape to write a note for me giving us permission." Hermione read the note and was surprised. She returned the note to him and he put it back into his pocket.

"Excellent, so would you want to go after we eat?"

"Sure that sounds good. But I need to go to my room and get my money and change. I didn't intend on leaving the castle today."

"Oh don't worry about money. I'll pay for everything."

Hermione starred at the blonde in disbelief, "What are you playing at?"

"Nothing Hermione, I'm trying to be friendly that's all. So stop pushing me away."

"Old habits die hard."

Draco sighed, he figured she would react like this, "Look at me. I've changed a lot since the summer."

"And so have I. It's harder for me to trust people, especially those who have treated me like shit for the past six years. All I see this as is a treat or game you're playing with me."

"Can't we just put the past behind us? I'm trying, can you?" he pleaded.

Hermione gazed into his eyes and saw he wasn't lying. She couldn't believe what she was going to say and hoped it wouldn't blow up in her face, "I can try."

"Wonderful." Draco couldn't help but smile, a real smile and he didn't try to hide it either.

The two continued to eat in silence. Once they finished, they returned to their rooms to change into weather appropriate clothing and met in the common room. Draco and Hermione walked down to the Entrance together, again in silence because they didn't know what to say. As they reached, they were greeted with the sight of Filch at the doors. He glared at the pair as they neared him.

"And where might you two be headed?"

"To Hogsmeade." Draco replied.

"No students are allowed there today, even the Head Boy and Girl."

"Oh, but we have permission from Professor Snape." Draco retrieved the note from his pocket and handed it to the caretaker.

Filch read the note and handed it back to Draco and replied bitterly, "Go ahead."

The two continued on their way to the village below. The small village looked so beautiful and peaceful covered in snow. As they reached the streets, Hermione finally broke the silence.

"This just feels so weird."

Draco glanced over to her, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's weird spending the day with you and in Hogsmeade. Doesn't it feel that way to you?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "A little I guess."

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be rude or anything. This is the first time I've been here without a friend."

"Well, hopefully I will be considered a friend soon."

Hermione laughed, "Only if you're lucky and don't act like the arse you used to be. The new you is going to take some getting used to."

"I understand completely. I'm still trying to get used to the new me. I'm sure my father is rolling in his grave right now," Draco replied as he glanced at a shop window as they passed.

"Are you…happy your father is dead?" Hermione asked.

Draco turned his full attention back to Hermione, "Yes, I am. You don't understand what my life was like growing up with _him_."

"I'm interested to hear about it."

"Maybe another time. It's a serious mood killer. Plus, I'm not too open to sharing it. It's nothing against you I've just never told anyone about it before."

"That's ok. I understand."

In attempt to change the subject, Draco asked, "What are your parents like?"

"Oh they are dentists, which are like teeth doctors. They make good money at it. We're not a rich family but a little bit above average I would say. They loved traveling and go places. We usually go to France; it's my favorite place in the whole world."

"My family traveled as well. We went to various places though I don't have a favorite. But it stopped fourth year. The trips were fun while they lasted."

"Normally when I go home over Christmas break, we go skiing."

"What is that?"

"It's a Muggle sport where you strap a thin piece of wood to each of your feet and you hold onto long sticks that go into the snow. You start at the top of a snowy mountain and slid down it to the bottom. It's really fun."

Draco started at Hermione still confused. "That's supposed to be fun?"

"It's better than how I described it. It's something you have to experience for yourself."

"I'll take your word for it then. Why didn't you go with them this year?"

"I guess they figured I was going to the Burrow to be with my friends. They still think Ron and me are together. I haven't gotten the strength to tell them other wise. I also can't think of a way to tell them without them becoming too upset."

"You could just say you broke up and that's all."

"That's what he told his parents and I don't think they believe it was that simple. I'm going to tell them eventually."

Draco could sense that she wanted to drop the subject so he said nothing more on the matter. Soon there was a, awkward silence again. They continued to walk through the streets, passing people who were finishing their last minute Christmas shopping. They made stops it different shops to look around in and warm up before going back into the cold. Neither one of them were interested in buying anything until they arrived at Honeydukes. Draco stayed true to his word of paying for everything. The paired bought several bags full if various sweets. As they exited the shop, snow began to fall.

"Want to go to the Three Broomsticks?" asked Draco.

"Yes that sounds good."

They weren't the only one who thought The Three Broomsticks was a good idea. Luckily they were able away from the other customers. Draco went up to the bar and ordered a couple of Butter beers for them. A minute later, he returned placing a mug in front of her. Hermione was grateful to have something to distract herself with so she didn't have to just stare at Draco. Draco barely touched his drink as he drummed his fingers on the table trying to think of a save topic to discuss. He soon realized that he knew nothing about her at all. He decided to ask her the first question that popped into his head, "So, Hermione, what's your favorite color?" As the words left his lips he cursed himself for asking stuff a dumb question.

"Um", Hermione replied as she cleared her throat. She was not expecting that question. "I would have to say blue. What about you?"

"Red."

"Really? I though it would be green."

"Draco laughed, "Most do. I like the color but it's not my favorite. Just because I'm Slytherin doesn't make green my favorite. I like red because it means strength and power."

"Interesting", Hermione said. She decided to keep the questioning going and asked, "What's your favorite animal?"

"Wolf. You?"

"It's a hard decision. I love cats but they aren't really my favorite. I'll have to get back to you on that one", she answered with a little smile on her face.

"Ok then", Draco ran through different things in his mind, "favorite season?"

"Spring, I love the flowers. Yours?"

"Winter. I live the cold and the dead look of everything but how beautiful it can be at the same time, especially after it has snowed."

Hermione was surprised his answer but did agree with him on it. "The snow does make everything beautiful."

Draco laughed, "We agree on something. Who would have thought!"

"It was bound to happen eventually."

"So what do you like to do, besides reading and school work?"

"Is that all people think I do?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It's all anyone sees you doing. That is why I'm asking."

"Well, I hand out with my friends and do…things."

"Such as?"

Hermione sighed and looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap, "Nothing."

"Your life can't be that boring", he said trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah it is, especially since I haven't gotten to see my friends that much so far this term."

"We're going to change that, starting today. You need to enjoy life while you have it. Life's too short."

"Then what do you do for fun?"

"You know what I like to do, but I don't remember all of their names…" Draco replied with a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows.

Hermione raised one eyebrow at him.

"I'm kidding Hermione. You need to learn to take a joke. Let's see, recently I've been doing a lot of reading."

"I've noticed you haven't hung out with your Slytherin friends as much. Why is that?"

"Because I don't want to hang out with them. I never liked Crabbe and Goyle. It if wasn't for my father being friends with their fathers I wouldn't have been with them in the first place. Zabini isn't so bad though, he's the only one I actually like. Lately I've wanted to be alone. Pansy has been the hardest to avoid."

"That's a surprise. I thought you two some kind of item?"

"Nah, I just used her. Don't look at me like that. I never really liked her but she's in love with me. She started it all. I'm a guy and if a girl throws herself at me, it's kind of hard to ignore."

"But you had her in your room not too long ago, and now you're saying you want to be away from her? That doesn't make much sense."

"Like I said, I used her. I needed her to help me get over…someone, but it didn't work. It actually only made everything worse."

"Its still wrong, Draco. You shouldn't do that to a girl, no matter who she is. It can really mess them up."

"She was messed up before I met her. But I know what you mean; she's really attached to me even more now."

"It sucks to be you. Maybe you should tell her that you have no feelings for whatsoever."

Draco took a swig of his butter beer, "That's not going to work. I tried it already." He glanced up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was after lunch. "Damn, we missed lunch back at school."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Hermione asked.

"How about we order some lunch here then head back?"

"Sure, I didn't even realize I was hungry until you just mentioned it."

They both ordered food and continued asking each other questions. Neither one of them would admit it to the other, but they were really enjoying getting to know each other. Once they finished their lunch, they gathered their bags and finally headed back to the castle. This time it wasn't a quiet journey. They talked and laughed all the way back.

Hermione definitely didn't imagine having such a fun day with Draco Malfoy. She now actually enjoyed his company which was still mind blowing to her. If someone had told her a month prior that she and Draco would start becoming friends she wouldn't have believed them for a second. Hermione never realized there was so much more to the blonde walking beside her. One summer had changed him in so many ways, for the better of course, but she could tell he still had demons he was wrestling with. She has reflected on how much she had changed. She agreed to spend the day with Draco. She wondered what her friends would think if they knew. But she didn't care or intend on telling them. She was entitled to have a life without them. It's not like she was going to date Draco, they were just friends.

They finally arrived at the castle and entered into the Entrance Hall. The entire castle was quiet as they made their way to their common room. Instead of going to their separate rooms upon arriving, they sat down on the couch together. Draco lit a fire in the fireplace and Hermione started going through the Honeydukes bag.

"Just got back from lunch and you're already going after the sweets?" Draco said in a joking tone.

"I just want a little something to eat. What would be the point in buying the candy if we aren't going to eat it?"

Draco laughed and pulled the other bag to him and he dug around in it as well.

For the rest of the afternoon, the two conversed about everything and ate their sweets. It was a wonderful way to end the unexpected good day.

(") (") (")

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to start working on revising previous chapters and re-uploading them so check back on them soon. I've already gotten the first four chapters done and up! I don't plan on changing them around too much just adding some more details here and there. I'll try and have Chapter 11 up as soon as I get the time. Please review I want to know what you think


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Welcome back for another new chapter.

I would like to thank The Mad Hatter's Mistress for reviewing on the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(") (") (")

**Chapter 11**

Draco awoke early the next morning still on the couch from last night. He glanced to his left and saw Hermione was still asleep and the bag of sweets was still on the couch in-between then. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Hermione sleeping. She looked so sweet. He looked at the clock on the mantel and saw it was six a.m. He knew it was early but he had so much on his mind he decided to go see his Godfather. He rose from the couch and stretched out his sore, stiff back. Before he left the common room, he saw a scrap piece of parchment and decided to scribble a quick note for Hermione. Once he was done, he quickly left and went along his way.

Draco knocked on the door continuously, for almost 10 minutes, until the door slowly opened to reveal a sleepy and irritated Snape. "What, Draco?" he asked in annoyed voice.

Draco pushed passed Snape into his room without saying a word.

"Make yourself at home", Snape said sarcastically. He pulled his robe tighter around him as he turned to face the boy who woke him.

The said boy dropped down into a chair and starred at Snape, trying to figure out how to say what was going on in his mind.

Snape copied Draco and took the chair opposite of him, "What's so important that you had to wake me up so early for?"

"Something interesting happened yesterday, with Hermione."

XxX 30 minutes later XxX

"Sounds like you had a great time yesterday", Snape said once Draco finished his story. He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap.

"I did. I actually got to know her. It's something I never thought I would do."

Snape his smile, "That's good. But, did you do it because you wanted to or because you were asked to?"

"Because I wanted to", Draco replied without having to think about it, "I've been trying to get to her before Dumbledore even laid this task on us."

"Good."

Draco shifted his seat, "But the more I spend her, the more confused I get."

Snape raised an eyebrow, "What are you confused about?"

"Do I really have to tell you?"

XxX Back at the Head's Dorm XxX

Hermione finally woke up and let out a yawn as she sat up on the couch. For a moment she was a little disoriented and was shocked to awake on the couch. She looked at the couch and saw the bag of Honeydukes. She smiled to herself and remembered last night and the rest of the day. She then remembered that Draco had fallen asleep on the couch as well. She looked around the common room like he was lurking somewhere but soon realized he wasn't anywhere. She then saw a piece of parchment on the coffee table in front of her. She picked it up and read:

_Hermione,_

_Had to go see Snape. _

_I'll see you at breakfast._

_Dra_

Hermione checked the time and saw it was a quarter after seven. She quickly jumped up from the couch and ran to her room. She jumped in the shower and took one of the quickest showers ever, threw on clean clothes, and spell dried her hair as she walked out of the common room. She wasn't sure when Draco had left and how it would take him but she didn't want him to be waiting for her in the Great Hall. She literally stopped herself in the corridor and thought about what had just gone through her mind.

She shrugged it off and carried on her way. She soon entered the Great Hall and but didn't see the blonde in sight. Hermione fixed herself a plate and sat away from the other students again. But she wasn't alone for long.

"Did you get my note?" Draco asked as he sat opposite of Hermione with a plate of food.

"I did. Why are you always with Snape?"

Draco picked up his fork and stuck it in a sausage link, "He's like the father I never had, and he's my Godfather actually. I tell him everything." He brought the sausage to his mouth and bit a piece off.

"Oh ok." Hermione picked up toast and picked off the crust before eating it.

Draco laughed, "Don't like the crust?"

"Nope. My parents always tried to get me to eat when I was younger but they eventually gave up", she replied.

"So, did you have fun yesterday?" Draco daringly asked, hoping for a good response.

Hermione took a quick sip of her milk, "I did…" but Hermione was interrupted by the morning post. A few owls flew in, dropping letters down to their owners.

Both of them received mail, each a letter from McGonagall and one from different people. They both tore open and read the letter from McGonagall first.

Draco was the first to speak, "We're starting our Animagus training tonight. This should be interesting."

"I can't wait! This is going to be so much fun." She picked up her other letter and was happy to see Ginny's handwriting.

_Hey Mione,_

_I hope you are ok. I hate you being there by yourself._

_The twins came home along with Charlie so it's been _

_Crazy around here but we all miss you. Please send_

_A reply soon!_

_Ginny_

Draco read his while Hermione was busy with her's. Draco dreaded opening his letter as he realized the handwriting to be his aunt Bellatrix's. He read it anyway.

"Who's you other letter from?" Draco asked putting his down on the table.

"Ginny, telling me how everyone misses me. What about yours?"

"My aunt Bellatrix. Basically telling me the same thing as the last letter I received. My mum is missing me pretty bad along with Lucius."

"Why didn't you go home for break? I'm sure she needs you right now."

"I know, but I can't go there. Not with Bellatrix being there and her still crying for her husband. I can't deal with it. I know it's wrong to say but it's true."

Hermione knew it was a touchy subject and decided not to comment on it. Draco decided to change the subject and lively things up, "Are you about Christmas tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Are you going to do anything today?"

"I'm just going to go to the library to look some stuff up about Animagus. I meant to do it a while ago but got distracted. I'll see you later tonight though."

"Can I join you in the library?"

Hermione looked at Draco stunned. None of her friends ever volunteered and asked to accompany her to the library, "Uhm, sure if you want to."

When they were finished with breakfast, Draco and Hermione left together to go to the library. Upon entering the library, Hermione began her search for books on the subject and found a couple. She found her favorite table and placed the books on it. Draco searched around the books shelves for anything to read. He didn't see the need to study up on Animagus at the moment and settled for a Quidditch book. He joined Hermione at her table and began reading.

The pair remained in the library until it was lunch time. They went to the Great Hall and ate. But afterwards, Draco didn't want to go back to the library with Hermione.

"You don't want to come back with me?" she asked a little disappointed.

"I remember I have something I need to do. But I will see you tonight for the lesson", he replied with a smile before departing.

Hermione watched him leave the Hall until he disappeared from sight. She left shortly after and returned to the library. But this time she didn't do much reading as her mind drifted away to a certain blonde.

XxX Later that night XxX

Around seven that night, Draco walked down to the Transfiguration room. He pushed opened the door and saw Hermione already there. None of the regular tables and chairs was present, just one table with two chairs. Hermione was seated in the right one so Draco walked to the left one and sat down. He looked over at Hermione and greeted her.

Professor McGonagall entered the room from her private room in the back of the class. "Good evening, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy."

"Good evening, Professor", they both replied.

"As you both understand, this will not be easy. Turning yourself into an Animagus is a difficult feat not everyone can accomplish but giving your circumstances I believe you both will achieve it. This will take several private lessons though I'm unsure how many so we'll meet here every Tuesday evening until you master it. I'm sure you already guessed you will not be registered once you become one and no one will be told of this. No one at all. I also expect you will work on this outside of lessons to help speedup the process. We are on a time schedule even though it's not best to rush this kind of thing. Now, with that being said let's get started. Tonight I want start off with giving you this book to read."

The book appeared on the desk, one for each of them. Draco rolled his but didn't comment. Hermione immediately grabbed the book and cracked it open. "This will give you the basic guidelines of how to become an Animagus. Since I was born one I decided to give you this book to help with in the beginning. I want you to have this all read by next lesson so we can't start practicing", McGonagall clapped her hands together in front of her, "that is all I have for tonight. Do you have any questions about this or what's going on in general?"

Both simultaneously shook their heads 'no'.

"Alright, I will see you next Tuesday at seven. Have that book finished. Good night."

Hermione and Draco pushed their chairs back and stood up. Draco was the first to reach the door but he stepped to the side to allow Hermione to go first. Hermione was surprised but didn't question him.

When they entered their common room Draco was the first to speak, "Well, that was kind of a waste of time."

"No, it wasn't," Hermione said defensively.

"Hermione, all she did was talk to us for maybe five minutes then gave us a book and said 'read it'. She could have just sent it to us with the letter", he replied simply without any harshness.

Hermione knew Draco had a point and was right but she wasn't going to admit that to him. But Draco knew by her silence he was right and won.

"What Animagus do you think you will be?"

"I'm not. In some of the reading I found today it said it's all based on your personality and stuff like that. Well, I'm going to go up to my room and read. I'll see you tomorrow. Night", Hermione walked past Draco and up to her room. She stole a glance at him before she closed her door.

Draco got her glance and smiled to himself. Once her door was closed, he walked up to his. He couldn't believe how much things were changing between them but he liked it.

(") (") (")

A/N: Ok so not too much going on yet but things are really going to heat up next chapter. So review if you want it!

Also, I'm not sure what Hermione's Animagus should be so if you have any suggestions let me know in your review or you can send a private message. I would appreciate it. Oh and one more note, I have revised chapters 5 thru 7 now. The last 2 will be finished by the next chapter update. Last thing, I have a poll on my profile I would like for you to take. I have a few stories in the works and I want to start posting a new one once I get further in this story. So I want you all to vote on which of the 3 stories should appear next. There are summaries at the bottom of my profile for each one. Thanks :]


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters and I hope you enjoy it too. It was a lot of fun to write. It was originally with the previous chapter but I thought it would be better to separate them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(") (") (")

**Chapter 12**

The following day was Christmas. Hermione awoke to see a large pile of gifts at the bottom of her bed. She crawled to the end of her bed and began going through the boxes. The first one she opened was from Mrs. Weasley and was a new blue sweater. Ginny sent her a charm bracelet with a note saying she had an identical one as well. Harry's gift was a rare book on Ancient Runes she had been searching for. The twins sent her a package of their newest inventions. The last present was a small, thin box from Ron. She hesitated to open it but she decided to out of curiosity. It was a gold chained necklace with a small jewel hanging from it. She closed the lid and tossed it into her trunk without a second glance.

Adjacent to Hermione's room, Draco sat at the end of his bed looking own at his few gifts he had received. He didn't expect much but still hoped for more. It wasn't that he wanted a lot of presents, but he wished more people cared enough about him to send something. The first gift he picked up was from his Bellatrix. He wasn't sure exactly what it was but it came from Borgin and Burkes. Draco unwrapped the smallest box with was from Pansy. He had no interest in what was inside so he tossed it to the side. Snape sent him an interesting book on Advanced Defensive Spells. The last gift he opened was a new leather bound journal with a dragon on the cover and his initials on the back from his mother. This was the only gift he liked. He placed the journal in the drawer of his night stand and the rest went into his trunk out of sight. Draco then proceeded to get dressed for the day. He wondered if Hermione was still in her room.

Draco exited his room and knocked on her door. Hermione bolted off her bed and reached the door in a couple of seconds. She opened the door and smiled at Draco.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione," Draco greeted with a smile.

"Happy Christmas, Draco. It's funny I was just about to come over to your room."

"Great minds think a like", Draco replied with a laugh. He then cleared his throat before shyly asking, "So, I was wondering if you wanted to join me for breakfast and then spend the rest of the day goofing off with me?"

"Sure, let me change real quick then we can go. Are we going to be outside at all?"

"Yes so dress for the cold," answered Draco.

Hermione closed the door and ran to her closet. Draco walked down to the common room to wait for her. The brunette stood at her closet unsure of what to wear. She wasn't sure why she wanted to impress Draco but she wanted to look nice. She pulled out an emerald turtle neck with black hip hugger jeans she had only bought because Ginny convinced she looked good in them. She threw them on quickly as she summoned her boots to her to speed up the process. She ran a brush through her hair, grabbed her cloak, hat and gloves and was out the door.

Draco rose off the couch when he heard her door close. He watched Hermione as she descended the stairs. "Green looks really good on you, Hermione."

"Thanks", she replied with a warm smile, "ready for breakfast?"

"Yes, after you."

Hermione led the way out of the common room with Draco following behind her. Once in the corridor he moved to be right beside Hermione. As they walked, they discussed the presents they received. Draco wasn't happy about Ron having the nerves to send her a necklace but he kept it to himself.

The Great Hall was decorated for Christmas like every year. Draco had really never paid much attention to the trees or decorations before but he couldn't help admire them. The pair grabbed a plate and placed an assortment on it. They sat at their usual spot at the end of the table and quickly ate.

Once they were finished they made their way outside. A beautiful sight greeted them. The grounds were completely covered in white snow that was untouched. The Lake was frozen over. There tons of ice sickles hanging from the branches of the trees. It looked like a photograph.

"It's so beautiful", Hermione whispered.

"It is. I love it", Draco said in agreement. Draco turned to Hermione and offered his arm to her.

She looked back at him a little surprised but accepted without a word.

The two descend the stairs to the pure white ground below. There was silence except for the crunch of the snow underneath their feet. Hermione had a bright smile on her face as they walked. Draco snuck a glance down at Hermione and she brought a smile to his face as well.

Soon, they arrived at the rock Hermione and Harry sat on before. Draco gestured to her if she wanted to sit and Hermione agreed. The Slytherin and Gryffindor sat together on the rock and gazed out at the lake.

"What are your plans after the war is finally over?" Hermione asked.

Draco thought for a moment before replying, "I'm not sure."

"Oh come one. You have to have some kind of idea", Hermione encouraged.

"I guess if I survive, I want to change my family's reputation. The Malfoy name has never been any good with all the bad things associated with it. Lucius did a lot of the recent stuff all by himself. I'm not exactly sure how I can change it or if it's even possible but I'll still try. What about you?" he asked looking at Hermione but she didn't meet his gaze.

She kept her eyes straight ahead of her, "Either be a teacher or work at the Ministry and try to fix it. I also want to start a family. I thought it would be with Ron but that dream is gone."

"I want to start my own family as well. I want my children to have the life I never had."

There was a brief silence between them. They sat there for a moment thinking of their possibilities.

"I'm going to admit something to you I thought I would never say", said Draco.

Hermione tore her eyes away from the lake and looked at the blond, "What is it?"

Draco cleared his throat as he looked her straight in the eyes, "I'm glad to be here with you right now."

"Really?" Hermione didn't say it but she felt the same way.

Their faces drew closer together unintentionally.

"Really", Draco said not breaking the gaze.

They kept getting closer together and their faces were a few inches apart. Hermione started to freak out when she realized how close their faces were. She quickly grabbed a hand full of snow and smeared it in his face. Draco just sat there for a moment stunned before he rubbed the snow off his face. He looked at Hermione with a calm face, which scarred Hermione a little bit.

"You're dead, Granger."

Hermione jumped off the rock and started to run away, "You'll have to catch me first", she called back to him.

Draco rose from the rock and summoned three snowballs and made them fly toward Hermione. Two of them missed and zoomed past her body but one hit her in the back.

"Hey! No magic", she yelled to him.

Draco put his wand away, "Fine, but I'm still going to win!"

Hermione continued to run toward all the foliage on the outskirts of the forest. She jumped behind a bush and crouched down hoping he didn't see where she went. She instantly began clumping snow together and stacking them next to her.

Draco soon caught up to where she was. He looked around and called, "Come out, come out where ever you are." Draco clutched a large snowball behind his back. He soon closed in on Hermione's hiding spot.

Hermione heard him approaching and picked up a snowball to be ready. When she knew he was close she jumped up with the snowball in hand. But Draco wasn't there. She heard snow crunch behind her. She slowly turned around and saw Draco smiling at her.

"Hello, Hermione."

The snowball fell out her hand, "I'm sorry, Draco."

"That's not acceptable", he replied stepping closer to her.

Hermione backed up, forgetting the bush was behind her, and fell down. She laid in the snow as Draco walked toward and stood over her. She tried to crawl away but was unsuccessful as Draco pulled her back to him. He straddled her waist to prevent her from moving. Draco pulled the snowball from behind his back rubbed it all over her face.

"How does it feel to have snow in your face?" Draco asked in a joking tone.

Hermione cleaned off her face. "Not too bad actually but…" she grabbed some snow and before Draco realized what she was doing, she stuffed it down his pants, "not as bad as it being in your pants."

Draco quickly got off Hermione. He turned around to unzip his pants and quickly got the cold snow out of his trousers. Once it was all cleared out and his pants zipped up, he turned back to the brunette, "That was _so _wrong, Hermione. Never would have thought you would play dirty."

Hermione laughed, "I'm sorry, that was a little too far but the look on your face as priceless."

"Oh really?" he asked as he walked to her.

"Truce?" Hermione asked as she extended her hand.

Before Hermione knew what happened, Draco pulled the collar of her shirt out and shoved a handful of snow inside.

With a smile he replied, "Truce. Now we are even."

Hermione turned around as she pulled the now out of her shirt. "Snowball fight is officially over now", she said as she turned back to him.

Draco offered his hand to her and helped pull up from the ground, "Let's go back inside and warm up."

"Yes, lets. I know just the place to go. Follow me."

They quickly returned to the warm castle and Hermione led him to the seventh floor. Once she found the right spot, Hermione walked three times in front of it and the door appeared.

"The old Room of Requirement, nice choice", Draco said as he followed her inside.

They were greeted with the sight of a fireplace with a roaring fire within, a very comfy looking love seat and a coffee table with two mugs of hot chocolate.

Hermione removed her soaked turtle neck to only wear a tank top underneath. She draped the shirt close to the fire. Draco remained frozen by the door as he watched Hermione. She then sat down on the couch and removed her boots. Draco could feel his pants getting a little tight. He never thought he would see Hermione basically strip in front of him. She wasn't taking off all of clothes but still.

Once Hermione had both of her boots off, she glanced up at Draco, "You ok, Draco?" She didn't realized how uncomfortable she was making him.

'Is she serious?' Draco thought, 'Maybe she doesn't realize what she's doing to me. Oh I better say something before she does think something is wrong.'

"I'm fine", he finally said.

"Then would you want to come join me on the couch?" she asked as she picked up the mug closet to her.

Draco gulped as he tried to adjust his pants so she wouldn't notice and walked toward the couch. He sat next to her and picked up the other mug and took a sip.

They sat in silence as they sipped their hot chocolate. Draco tried to focus on the drink and not the girl sitting beside him. He wished she would put the turtle neck back on. It wasn't because he thought she was ugly but the total opposite. He never took the time to really appreciate her body before. The school uniforms really did hide a lot. When he finally felt it was ok to look at her, he ran his eyes down her entire body. He couldn't believe how beautiful she had become over the past six years. But, he then thought of how Ron had violated her so badly. 'How could he or anyone harm such a beautiful thing?' he asked himself.

"Are you there, Draco?" Hermione asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

Draco blinked several times. He didn't realize he had been staring at her so he quickly looked away, "Yes I'm fine, and why do you ask?" He hoped she didn't notice him staring at her.

"Because you were just staring at me for almost three minutes", she replied.

'Damn.' "Oh I was just thinking about something."

"Okay", Hermione replied. She decided to change the subject, "want to watch a movie?"

"A what?" Draco asked confused.

"Well, you're about to find out. I know electrical devices don't work at Hogwarts but this year I asked Dumbledore if they could work in here."

"That still doesn't explain."

Just then, the fireplace disappeared and was replaced with a wall with a large, black screen on it and was accompanied with speakers on both sides. Other foreign objects appeared as well that Draco had never seen before, which included a DVD player and a large bookcase full of movies, all of Hermione's favorites.

"Ok, so a movie is a form of Muggle entertainment. There are people called actors and actresses and their job is to play or pretend to be another person to tell a story. Some movies are based on real events or just completely made up", Hermione explained.

Hermione got off the couch and walked over to the bookcase to pick a movie. She ran her hand across the shelf as she decided. Draco couldn't help but look at her backside. Once she finally decided on a movie and began to turn around Draco adverted his eyes. "This is one of my favorite movies", she said as she walked toward the TV and placed _The Princess Bride_ into the player. She picked up the remote and returned to the couch.

"The movies are shown on a Television screen like the one in front of us." A large bowl of popcorn appeared on the table along with a blanket. Hermione grabbed the blanket, covering herself and offered the other end to Draco. He accepted and scouted a little close to her. She then picked up the bowl and offered some to Draco, "This is popcorn a movie food snack."

Draco grabbed a couple of pieces and threw them into his mouth. After swallowing, he took the bowl from Hermione's hand and shoveled more in. Hermione laughed. Another bowl appeared and she placed it in her lap. She grabbed the remote once the menu showed up and clicked play.

Soon the movie started and Hermione closed the small gap in between her and Draco. Draco was mesmerized by the movie immediately from the start. About half way through the movie, Hermione's head rested upon his shoulder. Draco glanced over at her and smiled. Everything felt so perfect. There were no worries about the impending war, what Hermione's friends would think or anything at all. As Hermione laid there on Draco, she felt complete for the first time in her life. Draco felt the same exact way, but neither one of them knew how to put it into words.

Draco readjusted himself as he slowly slid his arm around Hermione, pulling her body closer to him. Hermione blushed a little bit as he did so but she didn't resist. She wasn't used to this kind of affection from him but she liked it. He didn't know why he did it but Draco felt like it was the right thing to do. He liked the feeling of having Hermione so close to him and he never wanted to let go.

Once the couple kissed and the scene faded out, the movie was over but neither of them wanted to move. Hermione decided she should move to grab the remote but as she started to move, Draco didn't remove his arm which was around her waist. Hermione looked up at him and she saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before, comfort, lust and uncertainty.

"Did you like the movie?" Hermione finally asked to break the silence.

"Yes, I did. It was very good."

"Would you like to watch another one?"

"Not right now", Draco said as he moved his face closer down to hers.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She really couldn't move away from Draco but she realized she didn't want to. When their faces were close together like before, Hermione allowed him to kiss her. As his lips touch hers she felt herself melt and returned the kiss. As they did so, both of their rings began to shine purple.

Hermione was soon glad she didn't push Draco away. Slowly, her arms snaked around his neck. They continued to kiss for almost ten seconds. As Draco slowly and reluctantly pulled away, the light disappeared but he noticed it before it was completely gone. Hermione opened her eyes and refocused them as she starred up at Draco. He wanted so much to continue the kiss but he knew if they continued he might end up going too far and pushing her limits. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

There weren't words to describe what they were feeling, especially for each other.

(") (") (")

A/N: They had their first kiss! But that doesn't mean they are together yet, I wouldn't let them get together that quickly ;) I'm still looking for ideas for Hermione's Animagus animal if anyone has any suggestions.

On a side note, I've posted a one-shot with Draco and Hermione so I would like for you to check it out. But I warn you, it's not a happy story.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(") (") (")

**Chapter 13**

Nothing else happened between Draco and Hermione over the following days. Neither mentioned the kiss. Both had enjoyed but the kiss but they were afraid to say anything about it. And from that, they didn't see much of each other.

Hermione kept her distance from Draco and practically hid from him. She couldn't bring herself to be around him but she didn't know why. This whole situation was new to her and had no clue what to do. She liked the kiss but cursed herself for it. She didn't want this turn into an intimate relationship, or did she? Draco had changed drastically and Hermione would agree to friendly terms but date Draco Malfoy?

Draco understood Hermione avoiding him as rejection. He wanted to talk to her but he rarely saw the Gryffindor. He looked in the library and Room of Requirement but never could find her. He knew better than to kiss her that day but he couldn't help himself. He almost couldn't control himself. But what Draco didn't understand was Hermione not stopping him. He figured that's what she would have done but she let him. Afterwards she seemed to like it too but now he didn't see her at all.

Hermione walked around the castle grounds. The sun was high in the sky but it did nothing to warm her. There was still snow on the ground and it was silent except for the crunching of the snow underneath her boots. She pulled her cloak around her tighter and used her wand to create a ball of fire to warm her. She had taken to walks around the castle to help clear her mind and think. But all that filled her mind was the blond Slytherin. She accepted him as a friend and was playing around with the idea of more. Part of her was finding it hard to intimate with a guy who had bullied and insulted her and her friends through her entire time at Hogwarts. He even called her a Mudblood just three months ago! But at the same time, she was willing to let all of that go and move past it. That was all the past. Hermione was extremely confused on what to do and wished she had a friend to talk to about it. Her friends would all assume she was either crazy or Draco had put some kind of spell on her.

What Hermione hated to admit to herself was she was more scared of relationships than just being with Draco. She was afraid to be with any man. She hadn't had much experience in the field of dating. She only had been Viktor and Ron and neither one of them ended well. Ron basically ruined every possible relationship to come. As Hermione considered dating Draco, she was worried that she would be pushed too far. She knew how he was with women and what he did with them all. She wasn't ready for anything sexual now and she wasn't like the normal girl Draco messed around with. She imagined Draco just having his way with her then throw her to the side when he was finished.

A cold wind blew through right in Hermione's path. Her face was sore and red from the cold and she decided it was time for her to return inside. She entered into the Entrance Hall and made her way to the common room. Hermione knew she couldn't hide from Draco forever and had to do something now. On the way there she made up her mind on the situation.

Draco sat on his bed with his back resting against the head board. He had his journal placed in his lap and quill in his hand. He finally decided to give it a try and soon realized writing his thoughts down helped. He wrote everything down about Hermione and his feelings for her. Once he ran out of things to write, he counted the number of pages it took and was surprised to see it was seven pages front and back.

He returned the journal and quill back to his night stand and laid his back on the wall. He closed his eyes and thought about Hermione. He wanted to see her and talk to her. He could just be friends with her if that's all she wanted but he didn't know what she wanted. He hoped the kiss hadn't ruined his shot at friendship.

As he sat there in his thoughts, he heard the portrait door swing open. Hermione was back. His eyes flew open. He jumped off his bed and dashed to his bedroom door and tore it open. Once out of his room, he slowly down and casually walked down the stairs to meet her. Hermione was standing in the middle of the common room removing her wet cloak when he entered the room. She looked at him when she felt his presence but said nothing. She draped the cloak over her arm and they stood in silence for a minute.

"Hey", Draco said breaking the silence.

"Hey", Hermione replied.

Draco shoved his hands into his pockets as he bit his bottom lip trying to think of something to say. "So, how've you been the past couple of days? You're been like a ghost I haven't seen you at all."

"Oh I've been good. I've been walking around the castle a lot", Hermione replied.

"Ok. I looked at the library and the Room of Requirement for you but I didn't see you anywhere so I was just a little curious."

"You were looking for me?" Hermione asked with a small smile on her lips.

Draco shuffled his feet and looked down at them, "Maybe."

Hermione couldn't help but think how cute Draco looked now when he wasn't his confident self. "Now why would Draco Malfoy be looking for me?" Hermione asked in a playful way. 'Oh Merlin, am I flirting with Draco?' she thought.

Draco looked back up at Hermione, "Because I wanted to talk to you", he replied as he closed the space in between them but kept a distance of about a foot.

"About?" Hermione asked to keep the conversation going.

"It's about the other night. I'm sorry for… kissing you. I shouldn't have. I had no right to do that. I'm sure that's the reason you've been avoiding me and I wanted to apologize for it."

"You don't have to apologize, Draco. I'm sorry for avoiding you. I wasn't trying to do it on purpose but I needed to think."

"About?" Draco asked gazing at Hermione hopefully.

"Well, you've turned out to be a great guy this year and have changed drastically for the better. But at the moment, I can't date you", Hermione avoided eye contact as she said this, "it's not you. It's totally me. I'm not ready to be in an intimate relationship right now. You understand, right?" Hermione glanced up at Draco and saw him nodded his head but she saw the hurt expression before he got the chance to hide it. She genially felt bad for what she was saying to him. "I still want to be friends. Don't want to lose that", she finished with.

Draco half smiled and said, "Of course we can still be friends. Let's just pretend that kiss didn't happen."

"We don't have to pretend it didn't happen. It was too good a kiss to forget", Hermione said, "but you're not upset with me are you?"

"No not at all, I understand perfectly. I'm just feeling embarrassed and stupid to think that you would want to go out with me", he responded. He decided to lighten the mood up and said, "So this is what rejection feels like. I've never been rejected before. No girl has ever resisted the Malfoy charm before."

Hermione laughed, "There's a first time for everything, Draco, but I don't know what 'Malfoy charm' you are referring to."

Draco feigned shock, "What charm? You've got to be joking!"

"Unless you are referring to being an arrogant git and thinks everyone should bow down to you then yes I see that."

Draco's expression changed into a mock hurt expression, "That hurt, Granger."

Hermione smiled and played along, "What? Can't handle the truth, Malfoy?"

"Oh I can handle the truth but I'm not like that anymore. I have no idea who you're referring to by that description but I've changed", he said with a hint of seriousness.

"I'm not the one you have to prove that to."

"You're the only person I care about accepting me."

Hermione's eyes snapped to Draco's and her mouth hung open slightly in shock.

Draco chuckled, "You don't believe me but it's true", since he was close to the couch and placed his hands on the back of it and leaned back against it and looked at Hermione, "I know we have a long way to go but I hope you can accept me for and not because Dumbledore is making us."

"I already do", Hermione said with a soft smile.

Draco returned the gesture. Hermione walked around the couch and sat down. Draco climbed over the back of the couch so he could sit as well but left a space in between them.

"So", Hermione began, "what have you been up to?"

"Not much actually. When I wasn't looking for you I was just hanging around here bored out of mind. There's only so much I can do by myself and that got old fast. This is the first time I've stayed here over break. I didn't think it would get this boring."

"It's not as bad as you're making it to be. I find it relaxing here."

Draco looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow, "Only you would find it relaxing being at school. I bet your sexual fantasies involve the library."

Hermione couldn't believe Draco had just said that to her and she responded with a hit to the arm.

"Oh, so I'm right?"

Hermione's cheeks burned red, "I didn't say that!"

"It's ok Hermione; I won't bug you about it or tell anyone. I promise. I'll tell you mine if that would make it even?"

Hermione held up her hand to stop him, "I'll pass."

Draco laughed but it was short. It then grew into an awkward silence. Draco ran his fingers through his hair and his eyes drifted around the room as he thought of something to say. Hermione was the only girl he had liked that he didn't want to immediately jump in the bed with. He was lost at what to do.

Hermione tapped her forefinger on her knee as her eyes wondered around the room. She hated the silence and not knowing what to say. She was surprised by Draco just having a conversation with her and not wanting to do more, though she knew that's what was most likely on his mind.

"If someone had told me a few years ago that you and I would be friends I wouldn't have believed", Draco said.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, "I agree. I'm still trying to believe it for myself actually. We've had a colorful past."

"That's for sure", Draco said as he stretched his arm along the back of the couch. "You know, you were the first person to ever punch me in the face."

"I find that a little hard to believe actually", she replied with a smile as she thought about that day, "but you deserved it and was lucky that's all I did."

"Lucius was so pissed when he found out about it. He didn't understand why I 'didn't put you in your place'. Back then, regardless of blood, I couldn't harm a women and that's still true today."

"You could just insult them and make them feel like Hippogriff dung", Hermione said without any anger in her voice but the words still affected Draco.

"I'm sorry for all the things I said to you. I know it's too late to apologize but I truly am. Words can't convey how sorry I am for what I did", he replied as he looked straight into her eyes.

Hermione shook her head, "Don't worry about it, Draco. You're a whole new person now. We've started our relationship all over and that stuff doesn't matter now."

"Sounds good to me", Draco said.

"Do you think it would be possible for you and Harry to be on civil terms?" Hermione daringly asked.

"Maybe but I'm not going to be friends with him."

"I'm not saying you have to be best mates or anything like that but just civil around each other. You should try to make an effort to since you are helping him defeat Voldemort."

"I'm not the only one who needs to try though. He isn't the saint everyone acts like he is."

"I know Harry isn't perfect but I think it would be better if you made the first move. Show you can be trusted. Plus it will make this all so much easier when he knows."

"Yeah but that's a worry for another day", he replied as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned his head back to stare up at the ceiling. "Hermione, can I ask you something personal?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Well, I was wondering if you would tell me about…about when…." Draco didn't know the best way to say what he wanted to ask without using the word rape. He knew it was an extremely touchy subject but he wanted to know.

Hermione knew what he was hinting about to. Part of her wanted to share it with him but the other part didn't. Harry was the only person she had told but even there she left out some details.

"Maybe another time."

"That's fine. I understand. I just want you to know that you can trust me with anything."

"Thanks, Draco." Hermione let out a yawn and decided to go up to her room to sleep, "I'm going to go take a nap Draco. I'll see you later." She rose from the couch and walked up to her room.

Draco remained sitting on the couch in thought. He meant what he said about how she can trust him. She hoped she would open up to him eventually. She didn't need to keep that locked away inside her.

(") (") (")

A/N: I know this was mainly all dialogue but I hoped it was still enjoyable. Hermione wants to be just friends but let's see how long that lasts ;) I would like to thanks Jess401 for her idea on Hermione's Animagus and it will be incorporated into the story.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I thought I would be nice and put up 2 chapters this week. I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten and all the people who favorite and watch this story. It makes me feel good to know people like this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(") (") (")

**Chapter 14**

The rest of Christmas break soon came to a close. Draco and Hermione didn't realize it was ending because they were preoccupied with themselves to notice the days. On the morning of the last day, and everyone's return, Draco and Hermione left their common room a little later than normal and walked down to breakfast together. As they drew closer to the Great Hall, it dawned on them the rest of the school had returned. They stopped in their tracks and looked at each other.

"This is the last day of break? I can't believe it", Hermione said.

"I know! We sure did lose track of the days", Draco replied.

Hermione was shocked the break was over and everyone was back. She wanted to see her friends but she wasn't prepared at all and didn't know what to do.

Draco picked up on Hermione's worry, "Let's just act like we did before break until we figure out what to do."

"Yeah that would work. In public we won't be friendly at all, argue and act like we still despise each other."

"Ok, I think I can do that. Do you want to go in first?"

"Sure", Hermione replied. She turned toward the door and straightened herself before walking through the entrance.

Draco hung back for a couple of minutes before entering.

Hermione walked through the Great Hall, which was now full of students, as she made her way to her friends. She walked along the Gryffindor table, saying 'hi' to people as she passed and soon came to her friends. She sat next to Ginny who instantly threw her arms around her upon sight.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so happy to finally see you!" the red head squealed.

Hermione returned the hug and waved at Harry as she released.

"It's good to see you, Hermione", Harry greeted.

"I'm glad you're all back", she said as smiled at them. She then started to place food on her plate.

"How was your break? Was it lonely here all by yourself?" asked Ginny.

"It wasn't too bad. I liked the quiet", she replied as she began to eat.

"Malfoy didn't give you any trouble, did he?" Harry asked.

"Nope not at all, I barely saw him the entire time", she replied a little too quickly. Harry was the only one to catch it. He felt something was going but didn't say anything.

Draco entered the Great Hall and walked over to the Slytherin table, trying to avoid looking at the Gryffindor table. He took his place next to Blaise but was soon attacked by Pansy. She pushed her way next to him and attached herself to his arm. Draco wanted nothing more than to push her off onto the floor.

"Hi, Draco, how was your break?"

"It was good until now", he replied without any emotion.

She didn't pay much attention to his comment because she noticed he wasn't wearing the ring she had sent him but was wearing another one instead. "Why aren't you wearing the ring I sent you?" she demanded.

Draco lazily turned his face to her, "Because I didn't want to put it on", he replied still in the monotone voice.

Pansy lifted his right hand which had Nero's ring on it, "You put this one on but not the one I gave you!" she screeched.

Draco pulled his hand out of her grips, "This ring means something to me and I like it unlike the cheap thing you bought."

Pansy pulled back a little, "What are you saying, Draco?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you? I don't like you or care about you! I never have, even that night months ago. I want you to stay away from me."

Students at the Slytherin table along with other near by turned to look at what was going on. Without even finished his breakfast, Draco tore himself away from Pansy, stood up and left the Great Hall. Almost every student was watching then, including Hermione who watched with curious eyes.

"Leave it to Malfoy to make a scene as soon as everyone comes back", said Ron.

No one commented but nodded. Hermione quickly returned to her breakfast to finish. She wanted to know what had happened over at the Slytherin table to make Draco storm out.

Draco stormed through the corridors back up to his room. He was surprised with himself for finally telling Pansy off. But now everyone was going to be talking about it and he hated that. All he wanted was to be left alone and for people to forget him.

He opened the door to his room and left it ajar as he lied down on his bed. He laid on his back, intertwining his fingers together a top his stomach. He wished it was still break so he and Hermione could just be alone together.

Five minutes later, Draco felt the presence of someone at his door. H raised his head off his pillow and saw Hermione.

"Can I join you?" she asked.

"Of course."

Hermione entered Draco's room for the very first time and gazed around at everything as she walked to his bed. It looked similar to her room except it was decorated in Slytherin colors and more boyish. Once she reached his bed, she gently sat down and eased herself on her back next to him.

"I never thought Hermione Granger would ever be in my bed."

Hermione playfully hit his arm.

"I'm just joking, Hermione. Who knew you were so violent."

Hermione ignored his comment, "What happened in the Great Hall?"

"Aw, you're concerned about me?"

Hermione turned her head to the right to look at the blond, "I'm serious, Draco."

Draco turned to the left and met her gaze, "It's nothing really. Pansy got on my nerves. She noticed I wasn't wearing the ring from her but this one instead", he raised his hand to indicate he was referring to Nero's ring.

Hermione couldn't help but glance at Cassandra's ring, which was technically hers.

"I wanted to get away from her and I hated having everyone stare at me. So that's why I left."

"You don't like being the center of attention?" Hermione said a little laugh.

"Of course I like it, just not when it's in a negative way."

"Some things never change."

"You really came up here to check on me?" Draco asked getting serious.

"Yes, that's what friends do", she replied, "and Dumbledore sent us a message. Here is yours." Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the small, sealed envelope. She handed it to Draco who took it and ripped it open. He read through it before folding it back up.

"Lesson tonight, wonder if we'll actually do anything?"

"I hope so. I can't believe how stressful the rest of this school year is going to be. We have classes, preparing for exams and two extra lessons on top of it all."

"Well, least you have me and you aren't doing this alone", Draco said to comfort Hermione. As he gazed at her, he got the urge to kiss her again but restrained himself this time. He wanted to honor her wishes and be only friends.

But little did he know, Hermione wanted to kiss him as well. She bit her bottom lip as she turned away. "I better go. I promised Harry and Ginny I would meet them back at the Gryffindor common room. So, I guess I'll see you after dinner tonight."

"Alright then, bye."

Hermione climbed down off his bed and said 'bye' as she exited his room.

Draco remained on his bed staring up at the canopy top. He wanted Hermione so bad. It wasn't just about sex, which was a first for him. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. He turned to his side and hugged his pillow.

As Hermione walked through the corridors to the Gryffindor Tower, she had to fight the urge to turn around and go back to Draco. She couldn't understand the feeling that were racing though her. She lied when she told him she just wanted to be friends. She wanted so much more. Draco had a real caring side to him that she loved. But she knew she couldn't put herself through that now, not with what happened with Ron still fresh in her mind.

She pushed all thoughts of Draco out of her mind as she gave the Fat Lady the password and entered into the common room.

XxX

Once Hermione was finished with her dinner, she excused herself to go to Dumbledore's office. She saw Draco leave a couple of minutes before and didn't want him to wait too long for her. As she exited the Hall, she found Draco waiting for her leaned up against the staircase railing with his hands in his pockets.

"You didn't have to wait for me", she said as she approached him.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to. Plus I didn't want to sit in Dumbledore's office waiting for you", he added to play off he just wanted to walk with her.

"Thanks, but we better hurry up and get to his office."

The tow of them set off to the Headmaster's office in silence. There was a slight tension between them but they didn't know how to address it. Draco walked with his hands shoved his pockets the whole way while Hermione held hers clasped together behind her back. Both were relieved to finally reach his office door. Draco did the honor of knocking.

"Come in", they heard and Draco pushed open the door.

The old wizard was seated behind his desk, scribbling something onto a sheet of parchment in front of him as they advanced toward his desk. Once he was finished writing, he laid his quill down and put the parchment away. He finally looked up at the pair and smiled. "Good evening", he greeted.

"Good evening, professor", they replied together.

"Please, have a seat", he gestured to the seats in front of his desk. Once they were seated, Dumbledore continued, "Did you have a good break?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it", Hermione answered first.

"Same for me", Draco replied as he crossed his legs.

"Excellent! I want to begin tonight by giving a brief overview of what we'll be covering in these lessons. As I mentioned in our last meeting, your powers are growing. We need to focus on them so you can reach your full potential. I'll be working with you on teaching you advanced spells and being able to execute them nonverbally and wandless. Cassandra and Nero didn't use wands so I want to get both of you up to that level. Once you reach that then you'll be ready. I'll have you assist Mr. Potter in building his skills later on."

Draco rolled his eyes at the idea of having to help Harry but Dumbledore ignored him and continued on. "We're at the crucial tome now. My plan is to have the tow of you ready by the end of the school year. Then we can prepare for the battle."

At that statement, it really hit Hermione that she was going into battle, a war. She already knew she was going to fight but she didn't realize how quick that time was coming. Hermione's mind became so wrapped up at the thought of the battle that she missed the last things Dumbledore said.

"Ms. Granger, are you alright?"

Hermione blinked a couple of times, refocusing her eyes as she looked at the Headmaster. "Yes, I'm fine", she said with a smile though it was faked.

Draco felt something was wrong with her and decided to ask her once they had returned to their common room.

"Alright, shall we begin?" Dumbledore asked as he rose from his chair.

XxX

After two intense hours of practicing, Draco and Hermione left the Headmaster's office. They spent the whole time practicing throwing pillows at each other and blocking them without their wands.

"Who would have thought trying to hit each other with pillows would have been so hard. I'll be lucky to live through the rest of the year with all this training", Draco said.

"Oh quit complaining, Draco. It's not that bad."

The pair walked through the quiet castle corridors. Since it was close to curfew, they made their rounds through the rest of the school together patrolling. They saw other Prefects in the halls and distanced themselves until the Prefect was gone.

Hermione was distant the entire time and hardly responded to what Draco was saying. Draco was getting worried about Hermione and the way she was acting. He hadn't seen Hermione act like this before. She was a strong woman who was generally in control of her emotions around other people.

As they finished their job, they finally headed to their dorm. Draco wanted to test how much Hermione was paying attention to him. "Hermione, I'm going to go run through the school naked screaming I'm a penguin."

Their portrait looked at Draco with a bewildered expression. All Hermione said was, "Ok, sounds good to me."

Draco sighed and said the password. Hermione entered first and Draco followed. Hermione slowly walked to the couch and sat down. She leaned her upper body forward, placing her arms on her knees. She stared in front of her but didn't look at anything in particular. Draco joined her on the couch mimicking her posture while he waited for her to speak.

They sat in silence for nearly five minutes before Hermione spoke what was on her mind. "For years now, I've always known I would stand alongside Harry in the final battle against Voldemort. I've never seconded guessed it. But I haven't given much thought to it. Tonight in Dumbledore's office, it finally hit me I'm going into battle, to war, sooner than I imagined. I don't know why it hit me this hard and now all of a sudden but this is really happening", she turned her gaze to Draco, "within this year or so, we're going to go up against Voldemort and Death Eaters. We could die."

"No, we're not going to die", Draco said firmly locking eyes with Hermione, "it's natural for you to feel this way. Being seventeen and expected to help take down the darkest wizard ever is a daunting task. It's a lot to be asked of us but Hermione, we'll be ready."

Draco scooted close to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her, hugging her body to his. "I was actually wondering how long it would take for you to say this. You've been so level headed about it for so long; I knew it wouldn't last for ever."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm really in no position to complain about this. I mean, Harry has it worse than me and all of us. He's the one destined to defeat him."

"But you've choose to do this. You've taken the responsibility all on your own. No one said you had to."

"Well, not with Dumbledore telling us who we are how can I refuse?"

Draco shook his head no, "You could have told him no. Before this year and the revelation from Dumbledore, you already decided you would be apart of this. Hermione…" he gently placed his finger under her chin and raised her face up to his, "you are the smartest and bravest witch of our time. Nobody could be in your place and do it willingly."

Hermione smiled at Draco. A single tear fell down her cheek. Draco wiped it away and smiled back at her. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're exhausted. I think it's time to go sleep. Classes start tomorrow."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. She didn't move for a moment because she didn't want to leave Draco's warm embrace.

Draco didn't want her to go either bit it was for the best that she did. He slowly removed his arm and Hermione rose off the couch.

"Thanks, Draco", she leaned back down and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night." She turned to leave and walked to her room.

Draco watched her until she was out of sight in her room. Being just friends was already too hard for him. He soon stood up stretching and walked up to his room to shower then go to sleep.

Hermione changed into her pajamas. As she lied on her bed, Draco filled her thoughts. When she had kissed him on the cheek she wanted to kiss him on lips instead. She didn't imagine it would be this hard to be just friends.

(") (") (") 

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed that. I recently finished revising chapters 8 and 9 and are now up. If you care to you should go back and read them. I'm happy to be trucking along here on this story. I have the next chapter ready to go and I'm currently writing 16. I don't start school again until August 30 so I'm hoping to have a lot updated before that.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Two weeks slowly rolled by. Hermione and Draco along with the rest of the students got back into the swing of classes. But unlike the rest of the student body, Draco and Hermione had more on their plate to focus on not to mention they had to at unfriendly toward each other again while outside their dorm. It was easier said than done. The easiest thing to do was not to speak at all unless it pertained to class work. But they shortly realized they had to monitor their body language toward one another.

During a Potions class, Hermione caught herself smiling at Draco. She quickly realized what she was doing and looked down into the cauldron. She hoped no one had seen her, especially Harry or Ron. She glanced over her shoulder at them and saw them busy with their potion. She hated having to keep the friendship and everything else a secret from them. She rarely kept secrets from Harry or Ginny and it was killing her.

Draco had his own issues he was trying to work out as well. Every time he looked at Hermione of the times when they were alone, all he wanted to do was kiss her and proclaim his love to her. Well, he wasn't sure if it was love since he had never been in love before but he did like her more than any other girl. He wondered whether he should bring it up to Hermione or not even though she said she just wanted to be friends and wasn't ready to date. But with everything that had happened, Draco felt life was too short to hold back. As Draco mauled it over, he figured the worst thing she could do was say no to him.

It was Tuesday which meant Animagus lesson. Draco and Hermione left right after dinner and headed to the class room. Since there were still students in the corridors, they didn't speak to one another until they were in the safety of the Transfiguration class room. McGonagall wasn't there yet so they took a seat and waited.

"How was your day?" Draco asked.

"It was good. That potion today was difficult, don't you think? I hoped ours turned out good."

"It was difficult but we still did better than everyone else in the class", Draco replied confidently.

"Draco Malfoy, always confident", Hermione said with a smile.

"That's me."

At that moment, Professor McGonagall entered the class room from the main door and not her office like usual. "Sorry I'm late. I had a last minute meeting with Professor Dumbledore. He discovered what your Animagus animal will be Ms. Granger", she spoke as she walked to the front of the class room.

"Oh that's wonderful. What is it?"

"An otter. Now, let's not waste anymore time and get started!"

Draco and Hermione rose from their seats and the chairs vanished. They moved a few feet away from each other and McGonagall positioned herself in between them to give the instructions.

"Breathe in deeply…then exhale", and the pair did so. "In and out, in and out", McGonagall repeated slowly. "Close your eyes and relax your mind. Clear it of everything. Once it is cleared, imagine your animal. Draco focus on a wolf and Hermione focus on an otter. Visualize yourself becoming the animal. You must believe you can transform into it or it will not work."

They both did as they were instructed. Draco pictured a white wolf in his mind and he concentrated on it. He was still having trouble clearing his mind completely and focusing just on the wolf. But tonight, Draco was doing a good job of it. Maybe tonight would be the night he finally achieved it.

Hermione stood motionless as she focused on an otter. She didn't have difficulty clearing her mind. But no matter how much she focused on the little otter, she couldn't get it. She did everything McGonagall said but it still evaded her.

McGonagall allowed them to go for almost an hour straight before clapping her hands, signaling them to stop. "Please take a seat while I talk to you before you leave."

The two chairs reappeared at the front and they both sat down looking at their professor to continue. McGonagall walked toward her desk and leaned back on it. "I know this has been tedious work and hard doing it for the past few weeks. But you are progressing. The thing to remember is not to force it, you have to allow it to happen. That's why at the beginning of each lesson, I always start with breathing and relaxing the mind. The first time changing is the hardest but it will become second nature after that. Keep working on this on your work on this on your own. Well, that is all I have for tonight. I will see you next week."

Draco and Hermione said their 'good nights' to her and left the class room. Draco felt good about that lesson and felt he had mad and improvement but Hermione felt the total opposite.

Once they were in their common room, Hermione let it all out. "I can't believe how this slow this is going! I'm doing everything she says but nothing his happening", Hermione said as she flopped down on the couch. Draco joined her but in gentler fashion and rested his back against the couch.

"Don't stress over this. It's only going to make it harder."

Hermione sighed, "I know, but it's hard not to stress over this stuff. Keeping up with both of these lessons on top of regular classes is difficult."

"It is but if it makes you feel any better I'm going through it all too", he said with a smile.

Hermione returned the smile, "I am glad I have you to complain to. It's hard not being able to confide in my friends about all of this." Hermione leaned back against the couch. Without realizing it, Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder.

Draco momentarily froze. He didn't have a clue on what to do but he did like it. It felt so right just like when they kissed for the first time. He decided he couldn't hold it in any longer. It was now or never.

Draco cleared his throat, "Hermione, there's something I need to tell you."

Hermione raised her head off of his shoulder and looked directly at him, "What is it?"

"Well, I know how you said that you weren't ready to be in a relationship yet and you only want to be friends and I respect your wishes. But I want you to know that I like you, really like you. There feelings I have for you are the strongest I've ever had for any girl before. I don't want to pressure you into anything, that's the last thing I want to so. I just want you to know the offer is on the table for whenever you're ready."

Hermione wasn't completely surprised but this. She had feelings for Draco too, but was she ready?

"You don't have to say anything, Hermione or accept my offer now. I needed to get it off my chest. I perfectly understand if you don't want a relationship with me."

Hermione didn't say anything but her silence was killing Draco.

"Ok, I lied. Please say something."

Hermione took in a deep breath, "It's not that I don't want to be in a relationship with you, Draco, because I'm not going to deny my feelings for you. But I'm not sure what to say right now. I'm sorry."

"That's fine, really. I didn't expect you to agree to go out with me. I just wanted to know. Life is too short to hold back."

Hermione thought about his last statement. It was true; life is too short especially with the coming battle. "Thanks for telling me, Draco. I hate to say this but I'm exhausted and need to go to bed. I want to continue this tomorrow, if that's alright with you?"

"Yes, that's fine. Go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow", he replied with a half smile.

Hermione felt bad so she gave him kiss on the cheek before getting up and going to her room.

Once she was in her room, Draco rose from the couch and went to his room. Part of him felt better for telling Hermione but he didn't think he could take rejecting him twice. He changed into his green silk pajama bottoms and took off his shirt before climbing into bed.

Hermione lied in her bed all night, barely sleeping. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco. Was dating Draco completely out of the question?

XxX

Hermione was up and dressed early the next morning. She had made up her mind during the night. She waited down in the common room for Draco to come out of his room. She waited to get it over with before they left for breakfast. She started off by sitting on the couch but ended up pacing around the common room until she heard his bedroom door open.

Draco exited his room and saw Hermione down in the common room, "Morning", he greeted.

"Morning", Hermione returned as she came to a halt in her pacing.

Draco walked down the stairs and over to where Hermione was, "Everything ok?"

"Yes I just need to talk to you about last night before we go down for breakfast."

"Oh, um ok. Sure, what is it?" he asked nervously.

Hermione held her hands together in front her to keep them from fidgeting, "I thought about what you said last night, about how life is too short. I don't think I'm ever going to completely get over what Ron did to me but I shouldn't allow that to ruin my life and stop me from being with anyone else. I like you, Draco Malfoy. It sounds so weird saying that out loud but I do. You me so why shouldn't we be together? That's usually what two people that like each other do and …"

Hermione was cut off by Draco pressing his lips on hers. After registering what happened, Hermione closed her eyes and melted into it. After seven seconds, Draco pulled away from her slowly.

"So, does this mean we're together?" Hermione asked as she opened her eyes.

"Yes, I would say so."

Right then, both of their rings shined purple. They both looked down at their rings.

"Interesting", Hermione said.

"Definitely, but this isn't the first time I've seen the rings do this. It happened the first time we kissed", Draco added.

"I know Dumbledore didn't go into detail about Cassandra and Nero's relationship with each other but do you think it's possible they were perhaps, lovers? It would explain some things", Hermione said as her mind started to turn.

"Maybe. It explains why Nero became upset when Cassandra gave up her powers. Dumbledore did say Nero was angry for losing her, if they were lovers and it would explain that."

"That's some thing to think about", Hermione concluded, "we better hurry and get down to breakfast before it's over."

They bother headed toward the door and exited into the corridor. They made their way to the Great Hall to start off their day.

* * *

A/N: They're finally together! The story is now going to pick up and move on all the way up until the end, least I hope it comes off that way. I'll have the next chapter posted probably by Tuesday or Wednesday. I have a few chapters already written and ready to go so I'm trying to get as many chapters posted before I start back to school. Until next time, Peace!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This chapter contains some Mature content.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 16

Hermione sat on the common room couch reading her Ancient Runes book from Harry. She was enjoying the book in silence when she heard the creak of the portrait door swing open. A smile spread across her lips as she heard Draco enter the room. Hermione heard his approach but didn't raise her head from the book.

Draco walked over to Hermione. He leaned down on the couch behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "Evening, Mione", he said into her ear, "why don't you put the book away."

Hermione smiled as she closed the book and placed it on the table as Draco walked around the couch. He sat down next to her and she turned toward him. "It's good too see you, Dra", she greeted with a suggestive smile as she leaned in toward him.

Draco leaned forward to meet her lips in a fiery kiss. It didn't take long for them to advance past kissing. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as she positioned her legs to straddle his lap. Draco grasped her by the hips. The kiss deepened as they parted their lips and brought their tongues out. Draco, with a little force, pushed Hermione off his lap and down onto the couch.

They pulled apart for a quick breath of air before continuing. Draco ran his hands up Hermione's body and stopped once he reached her breast. He gave it a squeeze causing her to let out a short moan. He decided to go a step further and pushed his hand up under her shirt and bra. He pulled his face away from hers to watch her face light up with pleasure as he continued to play with her nipple.

Hermione loved what Draco was doing but she wanted to more. She unwrapped her arms and began to undo his pants. Draco got the hint and smiled at how eager she was tonight. He quickly moved his hands down to her skirt and tore off her panties. Hermione finished undoing his pants and pushed them and his green silk boxers down. She smiled when she saw how hard he already was. Draco re positioned himself better in between Hermione's legs and thrust forward.

Right as he was about to enter her, Hermione woke up.

Her eyes flew open as she shot straight up in her bed. She glanced around her room to confirm that it was all just a dream. But Hermione couldn't believe how real it all felt. Her body was all tingly all over. She had never had a dream like that before but she guiltily liked it.

Draco lied in his bed, tossing and turning. He awoke with a start. He couldn't believe the dream he had just awoken from. It was hands down the best dream he had ever had, him and Hermione having sex. His lower regions enjoyed it as well. He glanced down at his raised pants and decided to take care of business in the shower.

Hermione spell dried her hair after stepping out of the shower. She couldn't stop thinking about the dream. She entered her room and proceeded to get dressed. Hermione already knew it wasn't going to be easy to concentrate in classes today.

Draco walked back into his bed room with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He had a huge grin on his face as he dressed in his school uniform. He decided to keep his hair damp as he left his room for breakfast.

Hermione waited for Draco down in the common room. When she saw him walk down the stairs, he face flushed red. Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "Morning, Hermione. Is everything ok?" he asked stopping in front of her.

"Morning, Draco. I'm fine, nothing's wrong", she stuttered.

"You sure?"

"Yes", she replied with a little more confidence. Hermione didn't want Draco to know about her dream, it would be too embarrassing.

Draco wasn't convinced. He continued to stare at her but as he looked at her he saw her beneath him squirming with pleasure. He blinked a couple times to concentrate back on the present. "Did you sleep well last night? Dream at all?"

Hermione didn't know how to answer, "I slept fine but no dreams at all."

It then hit Draco, "Really, no dreams at all? I had a very interesting but pleasurable dream last night."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco this time, 'Could he have had the same dream as me last night?' she thought.

"Yes", Draco said.

Hermione looked at Draco confused, "Yes what?"

"Uh, to the question you just asked", Draco replied looking at Hermione confused as well.

"I didn't ask you anything", Hermione said.

"Yes, you did! You asked, 'Could he have had the same dream as me last night?' and I'm almost positive we did."

"Draco, I didn't say anything out loud. I know I didn't But I did think that in my mind." Hermione stood there trying to figure out what was going on. 'Draco, if you can hear this, say Luke, I am your father'.

Draco stared at Hermione puzzled then said, "Luke, I am your father?"

"Oh my gosh, Draco! You're reading my mind!"

"How? I'm not good at Legilimency."

"I'm sure it has something to do with our powers from Cassandra and Nero. That's the only way."

Draco thought about it for a moment. It made perfect sense. "Ok Hermione, can you hear what I'm thinking?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Hermione was silent for a second as she gazed at Draco. She then closed her eyes and shook her head, "Merlin Draco, do you have to be so perverted?"

Draco laughed, "Sorry, I just wanted to test you."

"Come on, let's go to breakfast." Hermione turned and walked toward the door.

Draco followed behind her with his hands his pockets, "Hermione, what was that you made me say?"

"Oh, it's a line from a famous muggle movie called Star Wars. We'll watch it sometime."

XxX

Throughout the rest of the day, Draco and Hermione made good use of their new found power. They used it all through Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was later discovered they could still use it without being next to each other. This was a power that would come in handy later on.

Discovering this new power got Hermione thinking about what else they could do now. She found it exciting to have this new power and wondered what would come next.

"Do you think we'll get any other powers?" she asked Draco that night in the common room.

Draco paused in his writing, "I'm not sure. Dumbledore said he was still finding information. I guess we'll have to wait and see what he says if we don't discover it on our own."

Hermione nodded her head and returned to her own homework. They continued on their work for another ten minutes until another thought popped into her mind, Draco, since we can read each other's mind now and I'm sure it'll get stronger over time, we should promise each other not to listen in on everything without permission. It's not that I don't trust you but just so we can both have our privacy."

"That's fine with me, Mione", he replied, giving her a quick smile.

Hermione smiled back at the nickname he used. They continued to work on their homework and finished closely together after eleven. Hermione cleared off her side of the coffee table and placed everything into her book bag. Draco repeated the same process right after her.

Once his bag was packed, he leaned back against the couch stretching out his stiff back. He gazed over at her Hermione who returned the gaze when she felt him staring.

"Yes, Draco?"

Draco licked his lips and leaned forward slowly. Hermione met him half way and they kissed. It was a short kiss that only lasted for three seconds but it sent shivers down bother of their spines. They parted and looked at each other. Draco leaned in for another kiss but Hermione stopped him.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I just have something to say. I know we just started dating but I wanted to lay down a rule or two before anything happens."

"Alright, what are they?"

"Number one, only kissing for now and number two, we only move forward when I say so."

"Ok. I wasn't planning on going past kissing right now anyway so you have nothing to worry about, I promise", Draco replied with a smile.

Hermione smiled back, she was happy to her that response. She was a little concerned about what he would say but was glad he agreed. This time when Draco leaned in for a kiss, Hermione didn't stop him. He understood she was still uneasy being intimate and was not going to rush her.

XxX

Weeks flew by, Draco and Hermione were too busy to realize January passing into February. Professors began pilling more homework on all the seventh years to begin preparation for their exams. Dumbledore pushed Draco and Hermione to their limits every Sunday night in his lessons and McGonagall mentally exhausted them in hers.

Hermione rarely got to the chance to visit Harry and Ginny because of all the work. The only times she saw them was in class or at meal times. But Hermione was glad to see Draco everyday though she regretted seeing him more than her friends. She was drawn to Draco and it was hard not to be with him. She even skipped the last Hogsmeade trip to stay at the castle with Draco.

Valentine's Day shortly arrived. Hermione awoke that day thinking it was any normal day. She didn't keep up with the dates anymore. She went through her morning routine of getting ready for the day.

Draco knew exactly what day it was and was well prepared for it. A week prior, he ordered a necklace from a shop in Diagon Alley. It wasn't anything extravagant but simple and beautiful just like Hermione. It was a silver chain with a single sapphire tear shaped stone hanging from it.

Draco sat on the couch waiting for Hermione to come out of her room. He held the necklace box with a pink ribbon wrapped around it in his hands. He was nervous about giving Hermione the gift. He'd never given a girl a gift of any kind before. As he heard her door open, he jumped off the couch putting his hands behind his back. He turned toward her direction and greeted her cheerfully with, "Good morning, Hermione."

"Morning, Draco. Why are you so excited this morning?" Hermione asked as she drew closer.

"No reason at all", he replied smiling at Hermione as she stopped in front of him. Draco leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and brought his hands from behind his back, holding up the gift. "Happy Valentine's Day", she said.

Hermione looked at him, shocked. "I totally forgot that was today."

"It's alright. But this is for you."

Hermione picked up the black velvet box from his hands. She pulled off the ribbon and popped open the lid. She gasped when she saw the necklace. She looked back to Draco, "This is beautiful", she whispered.

Draco smiled, "I'm glad you like it." He picked up the necklace from the box and walked behind Hermione to put it on her. Once it was secured, he walked back around to face her. "It looks wonderful on you."

"Thank you, Draco", she said as she leaned in and kissed him. The kiss slowly turned into a snogging session.

Although the snogging didn't last long because they heard knocking at the door. Hermione pulled away from Draco, looking confused, "Who could that be?"

The knocking continued so Hermione walked toward the door and slowly opened it to see Ginny standing there. "Ginny! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come see you and show what Harry got me", the red head said happily.

"This couldn't have waited until breakfast?" Hermione was glad Ginny came by but she didn't have the best timing.

"Well I didn't want to be showing my gift off in front of everybody I just wanted you to be the first to see. Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Come in, Ginny", Hermione said as she ushered her into the common room.

Ginny entered the common room and noticed the necklace around Hermione's neck as she passed by. "Hermione, who gave you that necklace?" she asked.

Hermione's hand shot up to the necklace, "Um", was all Hermione could say.

Ginny looked at her friend waiting for an answer but she noticed Draco standing at the other end of the common room. Her eyes narrowed at the Slytherin as she stared at him then back to her friend. "What's he doing here?"

Hermione didn't reply. She glanced over to Draco and asked him, 'We have to tell her, Draco.'

'Are you sure? She wouldn't understand.'

Ginny looked back and forth between the two confused as they had their mental conversation. She then noticed Draco was holding a box, a necklace box.

Hermione finally looked back at Ginny, "This is going to be a difficult to understand at first and you're not going to be happy with it. Perhaps you should sit down while I explain. But first, what I tell you right now can not be repeated to anyone else or Dumbledore will be pissed with us."

Ginny glanced back to Draco before she walked over to the couch and sat down. Hermione joined her while Draco backed up and sat down on the stairs.

"Ok, Hermione, what's going on here? Are you and Malfoy…together?"

Hermione took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, we're together. But it didn't al start off this way. Let me start back before break in Dumbledore's office…"

"And now, we've been together for a few weeks", Hermione finished.

Ginny starred at Hermione speechless. She sat there absorbing everything Hermione had just told her. "I honestly don't know what to say about all of this."

Hermione nodded her head, "Yes, it's a lot to take in at once."

"The one thing that I don't understand is how you could be…intimate with him. I find the friendship part ok but a physical relationship with Malfoy? Are you alright up top?"

"I am sitting in this room, Weasley", Draco said defensively from the stairs.

Ginny ignored his comment and continued staring at Hermione.

"I know it's hard but I've put the past behind me. He's changed but this is one reason why you can't tell anyone at all. Harry will know eventually when Dumbledore thinks it's right."

Ginny glanced over to Draco for the first time since she sat down. He stared back and she could tell by looking in his eyes he was different. She wasn't completely sure about the situation but she had to trust Hermione's judgment. "I won't tell anybody, you can trust me", Ginny said with a smile.

Hermione was happy with Ginny's acceptance and threw her arms around her. Draco shook his head and held in his laughter at the two girls. Hermione glanced back at him and he immediately stopped.

"So, what did Harry give you for Valentine's Day?" Hermione asked to change the subject.

"Oh, he gave me this", Ginny said as she held up her right arm to her a gold bracelet.

Hermione held Ginny's writs steady as she got a good look at the bracelet. "It's lovely." She let go of her wrist and Ginny dropped her arm.

"Thanks. I do like your necklace. It is beautiful."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks. I'm glad you accepted this. It's been killing me not being about to tell anyone."

"I can imagine. But Malfoy, if you hurt Hermione in any way, I will take it upon myself to take care of you", Ginny said in a dead serious tone.

Draco nodded his head in agreement, "I understand but you won't have to."

"I don't trust you completely but if she trusts you and Dumbledore trusts you, I'll give you a chance."

"That's all I ask for", he replied with a smile.

Ginny didn't return the smile and looked back to her friend, "I need to be going. I didn't expect to stay this long and I told Harry I would meet him down at the Great Hall." Ginny gave Hermione another hug before getting up and leaving.

"O thought Dumbledore said not to tell anyone about us?" Draco asked rising from the stairs. He walked over to the couch but didn't sit down.

"I didn't tell her everything just enough for her to understand. If I hadn't, she would have thought you did something to me or I had lost it."

"Are you sure she won't tell?"

"She won't, I know it."

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Ok if you say so. I'm not used to trusting people."

Hermione smiled up at Draco, "I know but you're going to have to work past that."

Draco glanced over at the clock, "Well, we missed breakfast so it's now time for class. I'll see you in Potions." Draco picked up his book bag and tossed it on his shoulder. He gave Hermione a peck on the cheek as he passed the couch.

Hermione picked up her own bag and left for Ancient Runes.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I was worried I wasn't going to get it up by today but I stayed up last night typing this. Look for chapter 17 by Friday or Saturday.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Hermione wore the necklace from Draco everyday but hid underneath her shirt. Her moon had improved greatly since she told Ginny. She felt a small amount of weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Everyone noticed Hermione's brighter mood, including Harry and Ron.

A few days after Valentine's Day, Hermione got the rare chance to visit the Gryffindor Tower. She surprised her friends who were happy to see her as she joined them by the fire place.

"Hey guys", she greeted with a large smile.

"Hey, Hermione, nice to see you here", Harry replied as she sat down next to him on the couch. "Why are you so happy?" he asked eyeing her.

"What, a girl can't be happy to see her friends?" she replied like nothing was up.

Hermione stayed with her friends for a couple of hours before she had to leave. She said her good byes the left the Tower. Once she was gone, Harry turned to Ginny.

"Why is she so happy all of a sudden?"

"What? She's just happy. Is that a crime?" Ginny asked trying to avoid the question.

"No, it's not that she can't be happy but she's seemed so down lately and rarely comes to visit. I'm curious to know what's making her happy."

"Just accept it and move on", Ginny said ending the conversation.

XxX

Tuesday rolled around and Draco and Hermione made their way to McGonagall's class room after dinner. The lessons had become tiresome and they both wanted them to be over. Even though the lesson lasted only for an hour, it felt longer than that. McGonagall was waiting for them as they entered the class room. They exchanged their greetings then got down to business.

Draco and Hermione knew the routine but McGonagall went step by step like she always did. They closed their eyes, breathed in deeply, and cleared their minds. Both had mastered clearing their minds, which would come in handy later on. Draco visualized a wolf and believed he could become it. Hermione saw the little otter before her and imagined transforming into the creature.

As Draco imagine himself becoming a wolf, he felt an odd sensation run through out his body. He continued to concentrate and ignore the feeling. He pictured himself going down onto all fours and his body changing into the wolf's. The sensation grew stronger and soon felt a little bit of pain. He allowed it to continue for another minute before opening his eyes. As he gazed around the room, everything looked the same. 'Great, it still didn't work.' Draco turned to look at McGonagall but saw her looking back at him with excitement and surprise.

"What?" he asked but words didn't come out of his but a bark.

Draco looked down at his feet and discovered there were white paws where his feet should have been. McGonagall summoned a mirror and placed it in front of Draco so he could get a better look at himself. Draco gazed into the mirror and saw a white wolf staring back. He closely inspected every angle of his new form. He was a beautiful wolf covered head to toe in white fur except for a small black ring on his right front paw where his ring was.

He couldn't believe he was a wolf and that he finally achieved it. He was an Animgus now. He imagined turning back into his human body and he did. He looked at Hermione and McGonagall beaming.

"Congratulations, Mr. Malfoy on accomplishing the transformation", McGonagall said. "Was there any pain?"

"Yes but it wasn't too bad."

"That only happened the first time you change. Well, the hour is up. I'll see you next week, Ms. Granger to continue working on it. You can join if you want, Mr. Malfoy. Good night."

The pair left the class room. McGonagall left right after them to speak with Dumbledore about the progress. Hermione was happy for Draco but upset she still hadn't achieved it. As they walked back to their dorm they had their conversation telepathically.

'Congratulations, Draco.'

'Thanks, Hermione. I know you'll get it next time.'

'I hope so. I can't believe you beat me at something.'

Draco laughed out loud, 'Looks like you're not the best at everything.'

They arrived at their dorm and Draco said the password.

"So, what do you think of my wolf form?" Draco asked once they were inside the common room.

"I liked it. It's a beautiful wolf."

"Thanks. I'm going to have so much fun with this. It would be nice to go run outside as a wolf", Draco said as he thought about the possibility.

"I don't think the other students would like seeing a wolf running around the grounds."

"Oh I would do it at night when everyone is inside of course", Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I bet you'll make an adorable otter", he said as he kissed her forehead.

"Aw, thanks, Draco", she replied as she inclined her head back to kiss him on the lips.

XxX

Within the next week, Hermione achieved Animagus and successfully turned into an Otter. Her fur was brown and had a similar black ring marking like Draco. Hermione was relieved to finally achieve it like Draco. Their lesson with McGonagall was finally over and they were both happy. It was one less thing they had to worry about. There was still Metamorphmagus they had to work on but that was something that would develop on its own.

But they didn't care about that. They were enjoying their time together, whether it was doing homework or hanging out in the Room of Requirement watching movies. Hermione could feel her own powers strengthen as her bond with Draco grew stronger. Draco felt his powers grow too.

Ron sat in the chair by the fire place in the Gryffindor common room. He had a feeling something was going on with Hermione. He regretted what he did to her and knew he could never fix their relationship. He liked seeing her around though he could never say anything to her. But Ron noticed a change in Hermione since they got back from break. She seemed so happy, which made him happy and he wasn't mad at her for that. But what he didn't like how she was gone most of the time now. She hardly visited them outside of class and meal times and he wanted to know why. 'Could Hermione be seeing someone?' he asked himself.

Just then, Harry and Ginny entered the common room hand in hand. They saw Ron by the fire and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Ron", Harry greeted.

"Hey", he responded with a far off expression.

"Ron, what are you thinking about?" asked Ginny as she looked at her brother.

"Do you think Hermione is seeing someone?"

"What? No, she's not seeing anyone", Ginny answered.

"Are you sure, Ginny?" Ron asked turning to her.

"Yes, Ron, I'm sure. Hermione would have told me if she was in a relationship", Ginny lied flawlessly. She hoped she was convincing enough. She knew Ron would hate to know Hermione had moved on since he still loved her. But he would completely freak out if he knew it was Draco Malfoy.

Ron observed Ginny to see if she was being honest with him. She seemed convincing but there was something telling him otherwise in the back of his mind. He leaned back in his chair ignoring his friend and sister again.

Ginny eyes her brother. She was a little worried about him doing something rash. She still didn't approve of Hermione dating Draco but she could tell her friend was genuinely happy, and that's what mattered.

Hermione and Draco sat on the couch in their common room snogging. Everything was going great until Hermione felt something. She pulled away from Draco who looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Her thought for a second about what she was feeling. She blinked several times and looked at Draco, "I don't know what just happened but I got this feeling something bad is going to happen."

"Like some kind of premonition?"

"Sort of, I didn't see anything but it was just feelings."

"I'm sure it's nothing", Draco said trying to comfort her but he didn't like what she was saying.

"Yeah, you're probably right." But Hermione couldn't shake the feeling. Something was going to happen but she didn't know what and that's what bothered her the most.

* * *

A/N: Yay they finally are able to change into their animals! Ron is catching on that something is going on but will he figure it out? You'll just have to wait and find out.

Peace!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing still.

* * *

Chapter 18

Tim kept passing Draco and Hermione by as they entered March. The couple took advantage of every moment possible they could get to be together. Hermione couldn't believe she felt her happiest when she was with the Slytherin.

One night while in they were in their common room snogging, Hermione wondered if she was ready to move past kissing to something a little more physical but nothing too far. She felt embarrassed saying it out loud to Draco so sent him a mental picture of what she was thinking about. Draco got the message and paused from kissing. He pulled his face away to look at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked out loud.

"Yes, I think I am", she replied. She wasn't thinking of going really far but starting at her breasts.

Draco starred at her for a moment thinking. She wanted him to do it and he definitely wanted to. So he leaned back down and resumed kissing her. As they got into it, Draco slowly began to slide his right hand up Hermione's body toward her breasts. As he hand drew closer, Hermione's breath became shallow. When his hand reached its destination, Hermione jumped.

Draco quickly removed his hand, "It's ok, Hermione. It's just me."

Hermione covered her face with her hands. She thought she was ready but obviously wasn't. As soon as Draco touched her there, all she thought of was Ron. "I'm sorry, Draco. I'm sorry."

Draco shook his head, "Why are you apologizing to me? You did nothing wrong."

Hermione slowly uncovered her face and looked at Draco, "I thought I was ready but when you touched me all I thought of was Ron."

Draco didn't know how to respond.

"Maybe one day I'll be comfortable with sex again", Hermione said with a weak smile.

Draco rubbed up her back and up and down. He wished he knew what to say to make her feel better but he couldn't think of anything to say. He was never good at comforting anybody. "Hermione, could you tell me how it happened?" he daringly asked.

"You really want to know?" she asked.

Draco nodded his head, "Only if you are comfortable talking about it."

Hermione thought about it for a moment. She only had told Harry about it in detail and she had a hard doing that. But why shouldn't she tell Draco? She sucked in a deep breath and began her story.

"It happened one afternoon at the Burrow when everyone else when everyone went to Diagon Alley for the day. I, Ron, Harry, and Ginny were the only ones that stayed behind. Ron and I were in his room while Harry and Ginny were outside playing around. So Ron and I were snogging on his bed. That's all we had ever done. I wanted to wait for marriage and Ron had agreed. But something came over him that day and he was being a little aggressive. I was going along with it until he started pulling at my clothing to take them off. That's where I drew the line."

Hermione's emotions started growing strong as the images went through her mind. They were so strong; Draco started seeing them for himself in his mind. He didn't have to hear her explain it anymore because he was seeing them first hand through her eyes. Hermione continued until she finished in tears. Draco slowly slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Tears had swelled in his own eyes, "I'm so sorry, Hermione", he whispered.

Hermione wiped away her tears. She was surprised she had made it all the way through the story. She hated to remember it all but felt a little better for sharing it with Draco. "Thank you for listening, Draco", she said as she raised her face up to look at him.

Draco smiled back, "No problem, it's what I'm here for." He was glad he shared it with him, even though it was such a horrible experience. He wanted nothing more that to curse Ron Weasley out of existence. Someone should have already done it.

"Draco, could you tell me about your childhood?" Hermione asked. She had been curious about it and since she shared her experience he could share his.

Draco wasn't expecting that question and was taken back by it, "Alright, I can do that for you." Draco paused for a moment while as he decided how to start.

"Well, granted coming from a rich family gave me several advantages that many children didn't have but looking back now, I rather have grown up poor with better parents. I love my mother and she was wonderful to me but she obeyed Lucius too much. I used to look up to him and wanted to be like him one day but he was a bastard and a horrible father since the day I was born. He never showed me any affection at all while I was growing up or my mother from what I saw. He thought showing any emotions like sadness or hurt or even love meant you were weak. He believed only women express those emotions and in private. Lucius believed in making a good impression and making people respect him. If you showed any emotion in front of them then they wouldn't respect you. Now Lucius didn't care how old I was, I wasn't supposed to show any weakness. He would always tell me 'You're a Malfoy. People will be looking at you and judging you so you must look tough. You can't appear weak or they will walk all over you.'"

"But how were you supposed to do that as a little kid?" Hermione asked.

"Real simple, if I didn't do what he said I was punished. After a while, I learned to keep it locked inside out of fear of what he would do to me. I still do that out of habit even though I know he's gone. But back to my story, Lucius wanted me to be carbon copy of him. He put all of his beliefs into me since I was about five. He said that since I was a Pureblood, I was above everyone else, especially Muggles and Muggleborns."

"So, did you change after he died?"

"No, actually I started seeing it after fifth year but I wasn't able to really do anything about it then. I wish I had though and not been a coward. But it doesn't matter now because he's dead and I'm here, with you", he added with a smile at the end. "I've never told anyone about my childhood before. No one's ever cared enough to ask", he said as he gazed drifted to the floor.

"Well I do care", Hermione said firmly.

Draco looked back at her and she leaned forward to kiss him.

XxX

On the morning of March 15, Hermione and Draco each received a short message from Dumbledore during breakfast. The Headmaster had decided it was time to inform Harry of the plan. There was going to be a meeting with him Sunday during instead of their lesson and they would need to be present. Harry was going to tell Harry about it on the Friday before. After Draco finished reading it, he glanced across the Great Hall at Hermione.

'So, he's finally going to tell Potter. Sunday night is going to be so much fun', he said sarcastically.

'It won't be that bad.'

'Oh really? Well when he finds out about our relationship he's going to flip out. I'm defending myself if he tries anything.'

'I don't think he'll do anything to you…but it wouldn't hurt to be prepared. But don't hurt him ok? He's just protective of me.'

The days soon passed by and it was Sunday. Hermione and Draco made their way to the Headmaster's office around 6:45. Harry was told to come at 7:00. Once in the office, they sat in two of the three chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Professors Snape and McGonagall were present as well. The five of them exchanged greetings and made small talk until Harry arrived.

Harry entered the office at seven and was surprised to see the room full of people. "Evening, Professors. Hey Hermione", he greeted, ignoring Draco.

"Welcome, Harry. Please have a seat. We have a lot to discuss tonight", Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry approached the desk and sat down in the vacant chair next to Hermione. Once he was seated, Dumbledore cleared his throat to begin.

"Over the past year I have been researching and devising an alternate plan to defeat Voldemort just in case all the Horocruxes could not be found in time. On a whim, I was reading the tale of the beginning of the wizarding race. There were two beings, a male and female, with magical powers. The regular people looked up to them as living gods. Their names were Nero and Cassandra. They looked after the people and took care of the, But due to unknown reasons, they gave up their powers to trusted individuals. Cassandra created the good witches and wizards while Nero created the dark ones. It was believed their souls would be reincarnated when the world needed them again", Dumbledore stopped for a moment in case Harry had any questions.

Which he did, "That's an interesting story, Professor, but what has that got to do with your alternate plan?" Harry asked.

"Because Harry, their reincarnated souls are sitting to your left."

Harry slowly looked from Dumbledore to his friend and enemy sitting next to him. Hermione met his gaze and nodded her head. Draco glanced at him then turned away. Harry turned back to Dumbledore to see if he was serious along with Snape and McGonagall.

"It is true, Harry. They are Cassandra and Nero. It was tested, proven, and witnessed by the three of us. They've been preparing this since Christmas break and have accomplished quite a lot. My goal is to have them at the final battle and weaken Voldemort enough for you to defeat him."

Harry sat in his chair soaking everything in. He glanced back to Hermione. It explained why she hadn't been around much lately. But he didn't like Draco in the mix. He couldn't believe Dumbledore was trusting Draco but he didn't want to say anything about it in front of everyone.

"For the past couple of months, I've had Hermione and Draco here every Sunday night learning advanced spell work. I would like for you to join them next Sunday."

"Alright, I'll do that", Harry responded. He still was trying to grasp everything Dumbledore had thrown at him tonight. He definitely was going to talk to Hermione about this more in private.

Dumbledore talked more about what Harry was going to be learning and what to expect out of all of this. He dismissed the students close to eight o'clock. Once they were back in the corridor, Harry stopped Hermione. Draco stood right next to her with his eyes on Harry.

"Can I talk with you in private now?" he asked finding it odd how Draco was standing so close to Hermione.

"Of course you can. Come to our common room and we'll talk", Hermione answered. She started walking again as the two boys stared at each other but they started walking again quickly to catch up to her.

The three of them walked in silence as they made their way to the Head common room. Harry kept glancing between Hermione and Draco the entire time. He noticed how comfortable Hermione and Draco were around each other. He couldn't understand it. When they arrived at their portrait, Hermione said the password and they entered into the common room.

Hermione conjured up an extra arm chair for Harry to sit in as she sat down on the couch. Draco joined, relaxing into it. Harry walked to the couch and looked down at Draco.

"Does he have to present for this?" he asked as if Draco wasn't there.

"Yes because he's apart of this too", Hermione said.

Harry walked to the chair and sat down only looking at Hermione. "So this explains why you haven't been around much lately", Harry began.

"Yes and I'm sorry for not saying anything but Dumbledore said we couldn't tell anybody. We're had lessons with McGonagall every Tuesday since break to become Animagis and the lessons with Dumbledore like he explained already. It hasn't been easy work at all."

"Wow, Animagus?" Harry asked amazed.

"Yes, mine is an otter and Draco's a wolf."

Harry couldn't believe it, "So you're really the reincarnations of them? That's fascinating. I've never heard of that happening in real life before."

"It was hard to believe in the beginning as well. But Harry, there's something I need to tell you", Hermione said as she prepared herself to tell her best friend that she was dating his enemy.

"Okay, what is, Mione?" Harry asked getting a little worried about the tone she had used.

"Draco and I are dating", she simply replied.

It seemed like time had frozen. Harry sat in his chair speechless and didn't know how to react. His eyes flicked back and forth between the two seated on the couch. A smile spread across his lips. "This is a joke right?" he asked, "You've got to be joking. There's no way you two would date."

Hermione sighed, "No, Harry, we really are dating. I know it's a shock but we're a couple. You can ask Ginny because she found out on Valentine's Day. But we've only been dating for almost two months now. We started becoming friends over Christmas Break after the meeting with Dumbledore and things have just gone from there."

The smile vanished from Harry's lips and his eyebrows frowned after it turned out to be real. Hermione knew what was coming.

"How can you date this guy after the past six years?" Harry yelled rising from the chair. "He's insulted you and all your friends. Not to mention he comes from a family of Death Eaters. How can you trust him?"

Draco starred at Harry and prepared himself in case Harry tired to attack him. Luckily from all of Dumbledore's training, he didn't need his wand.

"Harry calm down", Hermione said firmly.

But Harry continued, "How are you calm about this? How are you okay with this?"

Hermione stood up to face her friend, "Harry, this is happening. Draco and me are in a relationship. Either you can suck it up and accept it or you can leave now and our friendship is over."

Harry starred at Hermione shocked with his mouth hanging open. "You would really choose the Slytherin over me?"

"I didn't say that. But if you can't accept this then how can we be friends?"

Harry put his hands on his hips and he looked away from Hermione. This was all too much to process. Hermione looked back at Draco, "Can you give us some privacy?"

Draco stood up, "Sure, Hermione." He looked over at Harry, who was looking at them from the corner of his eye, and kissed her on the lips before walking to his room.

Harry waited until heard the door close to look back at Hermione. Hermione slowly sank back down onto the couch, "Please sit, Harry."

Harry sighed as he returned to the chair. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees letting his hands hand in front of him.

"Do you really think I intentionally fell for Draco? This just happened", Hermione started.

"I'm glad you've moved on and are with a guy now, but Malfoy?"

"I did date my best friend and looked how that turned out", she replied bluntly.

Harry didn't expect that, "But how can you date him?"

"He's changed, Harry. He's not the Draco Malfoy we've grown up with over the years."

"But how do you know it's not some kind of act and he's playing you to get information?"

Hermione shook her head. She expected Harry to think of that but she couldn't blame him. "I just know, can't you trust me?" Hermione asked, almost begging.

"I do trust you but I'm worried about you."

Hermione smiled, "I know, Harry, but I'm happy for the first time in a very long time."

Harry gazed at Hermione. He had noticed his friend was happier over the past few months. "I need to say a few words to Malfoy."

Hermione nodded her head and Harry rose from his chair. He walked up to the Slytherin's bedroom and knocked on the door.

Draco was lying on his bed thinking when he head knocking at his door. He got off his bed and walked toward the door. He opened it partially and saw Harry. "What do you want, Potter?"

"I need to talk to you", he replied.

"Fine, come in", he said opening the door wider to allow Harry to enter.

Harry entered the room and walked to the middle of the room before stopping. Draco closed the door and walked over to him. He crossed his chest and waited for Harry to start.

"What are your intentions with Hermione? Is this some sling with you or something serious and real? If it's the first choice I'm kicking your ass."

"Relax Potter, it's not the first choice. I really care about her. I know you don't believe it but I do."

Harry starred at Draco to see if he was lying or actually telling the truth. As Harry gazed at him he noticed Draco seemed different. His grey eyes were no longer cold and hateful. "Okay, I'm willing to trust you even though everything in my body is telling me not to. I can tell you're making Hermione happy which is good. I haven't seen her this happy in ages. But one wrong move and you'll regret it", Harry said.

"Okay, but your girlfriend already beat you to the threatening", he replied with a smirk. "But seriously, thanks for accepting this. You have no clue how upset she's been about having to keep this all a secret from you."

Harry nodded his head, "Well that's all I have to say to you. I'll be going now." Harry walked back to the door and left.

Harry returned to the common room. Hermione looked up at him. He stopped by the couch and said, "I accept your relationship with Malfoy."

Hermione smiled as she jumped off the couch and hugged him. "Thank you, Harry."

"I had a feeling you were dating someone but I never would have thought Malfoy."

Hermione pulled away, "Well they say opposites attract."

"I still think you could do better", he said with a playful smile. "I better go. I still have some homework to finish before tomorrow."

Harry gave Hermione a good bye hug and left the Head Tower. Hermione was relieved Harry finally knew and he accepted it.

* * *

A/N: Harry knows now! The next chapter might not be put up before the end of the week. I'm still working on it. This story is going to have 30 chapters by the time I finish it. I already have each chapter planned and I just have to write them out. I'm hoping to get most of this story finished before I start school, least that's my goal.

Peace!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I was going to have it up last week but I got busy with other things.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 19

Ron was convinced something was going on with his friends. He suspected Hermione was indeed with someone and both Harry and Ginny knew it. Why else would they always try to convince him other wise whenever he mentioned it? Ron sat in Potions class thinking about all of this. He starred across the room at Hermione every chance he got and didn't pay much attention to the potion.

"Ron! You're supposed to stir it counter-clockwise not clockwise", Harry said.

Ron's vision snapped back to Harry, "Sorry", he mumbled and started stirring the correct way, though the potion was already ruined.

Harry glanced in the direction that Ron had been starring in and saw he was looking at Hermione. 'Oh great', he thought. He hoped Ron wouldn't try anything. His thoughts were disrupted as the potion started to overflow from the cauldron.

They were soon joined by Professor Slughorn. He shook his head in disappointment, "You stirred counter-clockwise instead of clockwise, didn't you?" he asked. Both students shook their heads, "Oh Potter, you were doing so well last year. What happened?"

"Just an off day, Professor", replied Harry.

Slughorn cleaned up the mess with a flick of his wrist. "I want both of you to write me an essay tonight on explaining why you have to stir it clockwise and not the other way", he instructed before walking away.

Harry let out a sigh and he glanced at Ron. He knew the potion wasn't going completely well but it wouldn't have involved extra work.

"Sorry, Harry. It was an accident", Ron said.

Harry didn't respond as he sat down on his stool. There was still about twenty minutes left of class so he decided to get a start on the essay. He pulled out a sheet of parchment along with a quill and ink. Ron returned to his stool as wee. He though about starting his work as well but something caught his eye. Hermione was smiling at Malfoy or that's what he thought he saw. He glanced to Harry to see if he saw but he was busy writing. Ron observed Hermione for the remainder of class. She didn't do anything completely out of the ordinary after that but there was something Ron couldn't explain. She seemed to be comfortable around the Slytherin by her body language. 'Something's not right here', he thought.

With five minutes remaining of class, Slughorn approached Harry again. "Mr. Potter, Dumbledore needs you right away."

Harry nodded his head and packed his tings immediately. He was gone a couple of minutes before class was over. Everyone soon filed out. Draco left before Hermione but waited for her in the corridor like normal. Ron lingered behind and once the room was empty expect for them he approached her. "Hey, Hermione", he said.

Hermione jumped at hearing his voice and she turned to him, "Ron", she timidly said.

"So, Hermione how have things been?" he asked.

"Good", she answered putting her bag on her shoulder.

"Students, can you please take this conversation into the corridor?" Slughorn asked.

Both Gryffindors exited the Potions classroom and stood in the corridor avoiding eye contact. Draco as still waiting for Hermione and was wondering what was taking her so long. When he saw her exit the classroom and started walking toward her but stopped when he saw Ron with her. He quickly jumped down a side corridor but kept a watch on them, though he couldn't hear what they were saying.

"So Hermione, have you been seeing anyone lately?"

Hermione was caught off guard by that question but quickly recovered, "No, why do you think I'm with someone?" She didn't like where this conversation was going. Ron couldn't know she was dating or he would want to know who and she didn't want to come up with too many lies.

"Really, you're not? I thought you were by the way you've been acting lately."

"Oh that's ridiculous. I'm not seeing anyone", she said adding a fake laugh at the end.

Ron nodded his head but he wasn't completely convinced by her. "Ok, well I'll see you around, Hermione", Ron said before walking away. He passed by Draco's hiding spot and walked out of sight. Hermione sighed and started walking. Draco stepped out of his hiding spot and Hermione stopped when she reached him.

"What were you and Ron talking about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing but it was weird. He was asking me if I was seeing anyone."

"What did you say?"

"I said no."

Draco frowned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Draco was acting like this, "Draco, this isn't the place to discuss this."

"Fine, shall we go to our common room and finish this there?" asked Draco.

"Sure", she replied.

The couple started walking and left the Dungeons. A ginger head popped out from an empty room. Ron couldn't believe what he hears and saw. "So, Hermione is dating a guy and possibly Malfoy? What is going on here?"

So you told Ron you weren't dating?" Draco asked again once they had entered the common room.

"Why are you so mad about what I did? I don't want him to know. Ron would go crazy just knowing I was with someone else and I didn't want to invent some big lie about me dating someone else."

"I'm not mad you didn't tell Ron because it's not his business to know you are dating. But you could have least said you were. He wouldn't have to know who the guy is", Draco said.

"What do you care so much that I said no?"

"Draco shrugged his shoulders and looked away, "I just… don't want him to think you're still available or something."

"Draco, it doesn't matter what he thinks. I'm with you. I would never go back to Ron."

Draco cooled down and looked back at Hermione, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you. I saw you talking to him after class. I was watching you guys but I couldn't hear what you were saying."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco was jealous. She wrapped her arms around him, "Aw, you're jealous."

"I am not", he replied wrapping his arms around her. "I'm concerned about what Ron will try and do."

"Don't worry about him; he's not going to do anything."

Ron paced back and forth in his bed room. There was definitely something going on. He just knew it. Today confirmed it. Hermione was smiling at Malfoy during class then she was talking to him afterwards and they left together to go to the common room together. "I should write this down", he said out loud to himself.

He sat down on his bed and pulled out a notebook and quill. He scribbled everything he could remember that had happened and dated each one. He was worried Draco was doing something to Hermione. He had to find out and stop it before it was too late.

XxX

April was upon them. Ron didn't say anything else to Hermione but he kept a watchful eye on her. He continued keeping record of what she did. He was going to get to the bottom of this on his own.

Hermione's anxiety grew each day. She still had the feeling something bad was going to happen. She kept it to herself and didn't tell Draco. She didn't want him to worry about something when she wasn't sure what was going to happen. She didn't like Ron liked the question Ron asked her about if she was in a relationship. Could he have figured it out? No, he couldn't have. Ron never thought that much about things like this.

Hermione sat on the common room couch trying to finish her Ancient Runes essay. She was half way through it but he thoughts drifted away to personal issues. Draco sat next to her like usual. He noticed Hermione had stopped writing so he glanced over to her and saw her faraway expression.

"Mione, are you ok?" he asked laying down his quill.

Draco's words brought Hermione back to the present. She blinked a couple of times and looked at Draco. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You stopped writing and you had this expression on your face."

"Oh, just hit a spot in my essay", she replied stretching.

"I say we take a break and go patrol. What do you think?"

"Yeah, my legs need a stretch", she said rising from the couch.

Draco stood as well and they both exited the room. The corridors were empty and silent. The couple walked together through them. Every now and then they would pass a Prefect but saw no other students. While down one of the rarely used corridors, Draco pulled Hermione over to a wall and pushed her against it, pinning her there.

"Draco, not here", Hermione half protested, half enjoying it.

Draco smiled as he leaned in to capture her lips. Hermione didn't hesitate to return it. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he placed one hand on her hip. Hermione knew this was against the rules and someone could come by and see them at any moment but she didn't care. She liked the rush and excitement.

Ron was walking through the halls going no where in particular. He passed by a side corridor and saw something out of the corner of his eye. He doubled back to get a better look. It was a couple snogging. He pressed himself up against the wall and peered through the entrance as he tried to figure out who the couple was. He soon recognized the blond hair of Malfoy. He wasn't surprised by that at all. As he looked harder he realized the girl was Hermione.

He turned away shocked. This confirmed all of his suspicions about Hermione. She was with Draco Malfoy! Ron glanced back down the corridor and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Hermione couldn't have been doing that willingly.

Draco pulled away from Hermione as he felt the presence of someone watching them. He looked down to the entrance of the corridor but saw no one. Hermione followed his gaze.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"Nothing, just thought there was someone watching us", he looked back at her, "we probably should finish patrolling then head back to the common room."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. The couple moved away from the wall and Draco took Hermione's hand in his as they started to walk away. Ron Heard their foot steps and quickly moved away from the entrance. He had no place to hide so he pushed himself flat against the wall, hoping they wouldn't see him.

Draco and Hermione entered back into the main corridor. They turned the opposite way from where Ron was and didn't notice him. Ron was thankful they hadn't seen him but didn't move again until they were completely out of sight. He was still shocked about what he had witnessed.

Ron quickly left for his bed room to write down what he saw. He passed Harry and Ginny in the common room but didn't bother to stop and say hi. The two stared at him as he passed in confusion. Ton dashed to his room and grabbed his book. He scribbled down about the snog session and how they walked away hand in hand. Right after he finished writing, he was joined by Harry and Ginny.

"Ron, what's going on?" asked Harry.

"Nothing", he replied putting his book out of sight.

"Well, you rushed in ignoring us and ran up here. Something is going on", Ginny said.

Ron looked at them, debating whether to tell them what he had just seen. "Are you sure there's nothing going on with Hermione?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Not this again, Ron. I told you before she's not seeing anyone!"

Ron starred at her, then it clocked. She knew. He looked at Harry. He knew too. "Oh ok. Well, I'm off to bed now. See you two in the morning."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks before leaving the room confused. As soon as they were gone, Ron poured over his notes and began devising a plan to stop Draco.

Draco and Hermione returned to their common room and finished their work. As they went to bed, both of them were unaware of a plot being formed to tear them apart.

* * *

A/N: Again sorry for the delay. I'll have the next chapter up in the next 2-3 days. I promise.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Power was out all day yesterday and it went out while I was typing this and I lost it. So I had to retype it all and is the reason why it is late.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 20

The next morning Hermione woke up screaming with tears rolling down her face. She had a terrible nightmare involving Draco. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried. Draco felt something was wrong and came running into her room. He sat on her bed and wrapped his arms around her. He tried to calm her down but it didn't work. The nightmare only kept replaying in her mind.

Hermione was standing in the middle of the Great Hall. There were people all around, surrounding her and Draco. The only person she was focusing on was Draco who was angry and staring directly at her.

"You are a pathetic Mudblood! I can't believe I ever fell for you. Why don't you just be with you blood traitor and leave me alone. I never want to see you face again!"

The scene around them changed to their common room. "Why are you doing this, Draco?" Hermione begged as she began to cry. "I thought I meant something to you."

"You never meant anything to me. I never had any real feelings for you. It was only Nero wanting Cassandra. How could I ever want someone like you?"

And that's all it was. Soon, Hermione pushed it to the back of her mind behind a locked door. She wiped away her tears and looked at Draco. But he didn't appear the same anymore after that.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine", she answered as she pulled out of his arms and walked into her bathroom.

Draco sat on her bed trying to figure out what he had done wrong for her to act like that toward him. Hermione stayed in the shower for a long time. She stood in the warm water trying to make sense of the dream. She decided it was nothing more than a simple nightmare and she shouldn't worry about it. Finally, Hermione stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She walked over to the mirror and wiped away the fogginess from the steam. She spell dried her hair and stared at her image. She hated the way her hair looked and wished it would be easier to manage.

As she gazed at her reflection, she imagined her hair pin straight. And before her eyes it happened. She touched her hair and pulled it in front of her face to see if it really happened. Her hair was straight! She looked back into the mirror and imagined it short and green. It happened. Hermione couldn't believe she was a Metamorphagus. She continued to play around with her new power trying different styles and colors. She temporarily forgot about her nightmare and enjoyed herself. Before she reentered her bedroom, she settled on her curly hair but they were softer and better looking.

As she walked back into her room, Draco wasn't in there. He left to give her some privacy. Hermione proceeded to dress in her school uniform then left. Draco was sitting on the couch already dressed and ready to go.

"Hey, Mione, do you feel any better?" he asked.

When she looked at him, the image of him yelling at her flashed in her mind. "Um, yea, I'm better."

Draco looked at her and noticed her hair, "You hair looks beautiful. What did you do?"

"Oh, I am now a Metamorphagus", she replied with a smile.

Draco jumped off the couch, "Really? That's amazing! It just happened?"

"Yes", she replied.

For some reason, she felt uncomfortable being around Draco. She didn't know why but the nightmare really affected her. "Ok, let's go to breakfast." Maybe being temporarily away from Draco might help. Hermione led the way out of the dorm and Draco followed behind. He noticed a change in Hermione and wanted to know what was wrong. But he could tell she was in no mood to talk and didn't want to push her right now.

Hermione took her seat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. Ron was seated a few people away next to Seamus which made her feel a little better. As Hermione began filling up her plate, Harry leaned over to her.

"Ron has been acting odd lately. He's been asking about you", whispered Harry.

"I've noticed. He came up to me after Potions yesterday and asked me if I was seeing anyone", Hermione replied.

"Do you think he knows?"

"I don't think so…or he doesn't know I'm with him."

Hermione had so much on her mind at that moment. First, there was the dream with Draco. Then there was Ron who was starting to catch on. Hermione had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. Hermione didn't know what to do. For the rest of the day, she didn't speak much to anyone not even to answer questions and she especially didn't speak to Draco. He kept trying to talk to her mentally but she kept shutting him out and locking her mind to him. This was starting to irritate Draco. He and Hermione shared everything with each other but not she was shutting him out.

During classes, Draco noticed Ron was staring at Hermione a lot and had this strange look in his eyes. It made Draco uncomfortable and he didn't like it. He wanted to go up and say something to him but he couldn't without raising questions. He hated keeping their relationship a secret.

After classes were finished for the day, Draco was determined to get Hermione to talk to him. When they entered the common room, Hermione started going straight to her bedroom when Draco stopped her.

"Hermione wait, can we talk?" he asked/

Hermione turned around to face him, "About what?"

"I just want to know what's been going on with you today. You've barely said a word all day and you've shut me out completely."

"I told you this morning I was fine", she replied.

"I saw Ron starring at you a lot during classes today. Is there anything going on that I should know about?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"No Draco, because there is nothing going on between me and Ron, you don't need to worry about him", Hermione said defensively.

"I didn't say anything was going on between the two of you! I was wondering if he was up to something", Draco replied raising his tone a little.

"Don't raise you tone at me, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione snapped.

Draco rolled his eyes, "I wasn't trying to but you're being a little aggravating right now. You've ignored me all day and now I can't even have a proper conversation with you!"

Hermione tossed her book bag onto the couch as she started walking back to the portrait door, "I'm sorry I can't give you all of my attention to you, Draco. I'll see you later, if I come back." And then she was gone.

Draco stood in the middle of the room dumbfound, trying to figure out what had just happened. Hermione walked down the corridor fuming. She had no particular place in mind of where she was going but she just wanted to get away from him for the moment. As she walked, she couldn't really understand why she was so made at him but she wasn't going back there, at least not right now. Hermione didn't pay much attention to where she was walking and ended up outside of the Gryffindor Tower. She gave The Fat Lady the password and entered. When she walked into the common room, she didn't see any of her friends except for Ron. Reluctantly, she walked over to him and asked him where Harry and Ginny were.

"They're out on the Quidditch field", he replied.

Hermione nodded her head and left. She walked to the Entrance Hall to go down to the field. But once she was outside, she decided not to go bother them. Instead, she made her way to the lake to be alone. She sat by the edge of the lake and starred into it. An idea soon popped into her mind. She glanced around the grounds and saw no one around. She closed her eyes and turned into an otter. She opened her eyes and jumped into the water. She swam around and felt so free. As she glided through the water, Hermione felt no worries at all.

She remained swimming in the lake for a couple of hours. Hermione came back to land when the sun started to set. When she changed back to her human form, she was completely soaked from hear to toe. She pulled out her wand and dried herself off, but there was a faint smell of lake on her. Hermione walked back to the castle and heard everyone in the Great Hall for dinner. She was starving from the swim and entered the hall. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco. She quickly looked away as she sat down with her friends.

"Everything alright, Mione?" Harry asked.

"Yep fine, perfectly fine", she replied without looking at him. Now wasn't the time to share everything with him Harry.

Hermione kept to herself all throughout dinner. She decided to return to her bedroom that night because she needed to wash the lake residue off her body. When Hermione entered the common room, Draco wasn't in there. She walked up to her room and straight into her bathroom without caring. Hermione stepped into the shower and cleaned her body off. When she stepped put, she glanced over to the large bath tub in the corner of the room she had never used all year. She walked over o it, turning on the water and adding scented bubbles before climbing in. She sank into the warm water and never wanted to leave it.

Draco sat on his bed wondering what he could do to fix what happened. They had their first fight. He was at a total lost of what to do. He needed someone to talk to. But instead of going to Snape, he grabbed some parchment and quill. He wrote a brief explanation of what had happened leaving out Hermione's name. When he was finished, he rolled it up and left his room to go to the owlery.

Soon after he left, Hermione finally left her bathroom refreshed. She slipped into her pajamas. She sat on her bed combing her hair when she thought about going and trying to talk to Draco. She finished her hair and left her room. Hermione stood in front of his door for a moment before knocking. She waited in silence before knocking again. "Draco, I just want to talk to you about what happened today. Could you please open the door?" When she still heard nothing, she returned to her room angry at him for ignoring her.

Draco finally reached the owlery and called his owl. A horned owl flew down and landed in front of him. "Take this letter to my mother", he ordered placing the letter in its beak. The owl stretched its wings and flew off through the open window. Once it was gone, Draco left himself to return to his room. As he entered the common room and walked up the stairs, he glanced over at Hermione's door. He walked over to it to knock but stopped himself. She probably didn't even come back after dinner of if she had, she wouldn't open the door. So, he turned away and went into his room instead. Hermione was too busy crying to hear him enter. Both of them had an uneasy night, barely seeing any sleep.

A little after ten, Ron waited in an empty classroom. He glanced at his watch. Just then, someone entered the room.

"What do you want, Weasley?" a girl asked.

"Parkinson, glad you agreed to meet me", he responded.

"You said it was about my Draco and how I could get him back. But what's in it for you?" Pansy asked stepping toward him.

"I want Hermione back."

"They're together?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone or this won't work. This stays between you and me."

"Alright then, what's the plan?"

Ron smiled at her and began.

* * *

A/N: There was going to be more in this chapter but I changed it to be a cliff hanger instead. :] Look for the next chapter early next week.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Here's the next chapter finally! I've had this finished for a while now but I've been running into a lot of problems trying to get it posted. I know I've kept many of you waiting and I apologize for that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 21

Three days passed since Draco and Hermione's fight. They hardly spoke to each other because Hermione thought Draco had ignored her that first night and Draco didn't talk to her because she was ignoring him. It was all one huge misunderstanding but both of them were too proud to admit it and apologize.

"I just don't see why he's acting like this!" Hermione said to Ginny. "He's is over reacting."

Ginny nodded her head as she spoke, "You know how boys are. They always blow things out of proportion. I wouldn't worry too much about it", she said, "He'll come around."

"Yeah, you're right. But it's so frustrating. This is the first time we've had a fight."

"Every couple has fights; it's just part of the relationship. Harry and me have fought before but we're still together", said Ginny.

"Do you think I should make the first move or something?"

"No, let him be the man and do it. He started it so he needs to apologize for it and make up for it."

Hermione nodded, "OK, thanks Gin", she said with a smile.

Ron sat on the opposite side of the room listening to the girl's conversation through an Extendable Ear. 'So, Hermione and Malfoy are in a fight. This makes everything easier.'

Hermione glanced at the clock, "I should be going now, it's getting rather late and I have work to finish." Hermione gave Ginny a good bye hug and left the Gryffindor Tower. Ron watched Hermione leave and quickly put the Ear away.

Draco sat on his bed with a letter in his hands. His mother had finally responded. He pulled off the green ribbon and unrolled the parchment.

Draco,

I am happy to finally hear from you since you haven't written as often this year. I am glad to know you are in a relationship but find it interesting how you won't tell me her name. But no matter, I will help you in you dilemma. The only advice I have for you is to apologize and admit you were wrong. Don't let pride get in the way of love.

I hope you are well and making excellent marks in your classes. Everything is well here. Aunt Bellatrix has temporarily moved into the Manor to keep me company. It's lonely here in this large house with only myself. I'll see you at your graduation and hope to have you return to the Manor for a little while.

Love, Narcissa.

Draco pondered over what his mother had written. Just apologizing didn't seem like enough but seeing how this was the first time having a fight with a girlfriend how was he supposed to know? "It couldn't hurt to apologize, even thought it's only about the argument and not what I said about Weasley. I meant that. But I do miss talking and being with Hermione."

Hermione soon returned from her visit. Draco heard her walk up the staircase and quickly ran to his door, opening it right as she reached the landing. "Hermione, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sorry Draco, but not now. I've got a load of homework to finish for tomorrow. Can we talk after classes tomorrow?" she asked with a smile.

It wasn't the answer Draco was looking for but he agreed. Hermione entered her room and Draco slid back into his. He returned to his bed and flopped down on it. He knew she had been spending all of her time in the Gryffindor Tower for the past three days. He figured she was with Ginny or Potter. But Weasley had to be close by. He couldn't understand why she would want to be there knowing he would be around. Was she beginning to warm back up to Weasley for some reason? She had said before to not worry about him and she seemed to be defending him. Draco realized that was ridiculous. Hermione wouldn't do that… would she?

XxX

The next morning started off as a typical day at Hogwarts. Students went about their morning getting dressed and heading down to breakfast, everyone except Ron and Pansy. They secretly met again to go over their plan one last time.

"We're doing it today alright?" Ron said after going over the details.

"Yes, I'm ready", Pansy replied.

"Good. By tonight they shall be split up", said Ron as he rubbed his hands together.

Hermione munched on a slice of bacon as she read the Daily Prophet. Harry and Ginny sat next to Hermione chatting away with each other. Hermione glanced over at them and longed to be with Draco. She was hoping he was going to apologize for everything today after classes. She hated to blow him off last night but she figured he could go another day.

Draco was ready for classes to be over today so he could finally talk with Hermione. Ron entered the Great Hall and Draco's eyes followed him until he sat down at the Gryffindor Table across from Hermione. He watched them exchange greetings. Draco couldn't understand why she would do that. 'Maybe they've started being friends again since she's been spending time in the Tower?' Draco disregarded that thought because that wasn't possible, was it?

Classes seemed to crawl by but finally the pair was in Potions together. Hermione still didn't talk to Draco. She was to busy thinking about that afternoon but Draco interpreted her silence as ignoring him still. Draco tried not to think about her silence too much. He was going to get this whole situation fixed and they would be back together like before.

Or so he thought.

Potions ended and Draco left class first as usual. Hermione figured he was going straight to lunch like he'd been doing for the past few days. But Draco actually waited for Hermione like he used to do while Hermione cleaned up and returned all of the unused ingredients back to the supply closet. Again, she and Ron were the last remaining students.

"Hermione, care to walk to lunch with me?" Ron asked.

"Sure", was all she replied. She was already going to lunch.

The two left the Potions room in silence. They passed by where Draco was waiting but Hermione didn't notice him. They continued walking with Draco following quietly behind them. He was curious to see what was going on.

Ron tried to make small talk with Hermione as they walked so it wasn't so quiet between them. Hermione replied but was trying to figure out what was going on. Soon, the Great Hall was ahead of them. Hermione was glad until Ron stopped walking. Hermione stopped as well and look at him to see what was wrong. He motioned for her to follow him to a vacant classroom. She hesitated for a moment but followed him. Draco quickly ran up to the classroom and stood by the door. He cautiously peered inside and watched as Ron started talking to Hermione again but he couldn't hear because Ron had his back to the door.

"Hermione, I still love you and regret what I did you last summer", Ron said as he approached Hermione.

Hermione backed away from Ron until her back hit a wall and Ron pinned her there by placing his arms on both sides of the wall. Draco watched in horror as Ron leaned his face down and planted his lips on Hermione's. Draco couldn't look away for a couple of seconds. He couldn't believe this was happening or that Hermione wasn't trying to stop him. 'Well, this looks like this is the reason why Hermione has been hanging around the Gryffindor Tower. I should have known.'

Hermione couldn't believe it either. She was completely taken by surprise. She tried to push Ron off of her but he was too strong for her. Draco looked away from the scene covered his face in his hands. Ron pulled away from Hermione with a smile on his face. Hermione smacked him across the face, wiping the smile off of it.

"How dare you", she hissed in a whisper, "I can't believe you!"

"I now you're with Malfoy but it's wrong. I want you to be back with me."

"That will never happen, Ron." Hermione walked away him.

Ron sighed, "Well, when he's done with you, I'll still be here for you." Ron walked toward the door to leave.

Draco was fuming. He didn't pay attention to what was being said between them in the room because he was trying to figure out what to do. As soon as Ron emerged from the classroom, Draco threw himself at him. Draco wasn't sure what he was doing but he wanted to cause Ron a lot of pain.

Ron fell to the ground from the punch. Hermione heard commotion outside and ran out to see what was going on. She shrieked when she saw Draco on top of Ron, punching him repeatedly. Ron knocked Draco off of him and quickly jumped up. He wiped his bleeding nose on his sleeve and brought his fists up. The two continued to fist fight while Hermione stood to the side screaming at them to stop but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

The two drew closer to the Great Hall entrance where the doors were wide open. The students inside jumped from their tables when Ron flew through the entrance and landed on the floor inside. He struggled to his feet and backed away from Draco. A crowd of students formed around the two before the professors could get to them. Hermione pushed her way through the crowd and everyone turned their attention to her.

"Draco! Ron! What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Stay back, Hermione!" Draco said not taking his eyes off of Ron.

Hermione forced herself in-between the two fighting boys, facing Draco. Draco starred at her. To him, it looked as though she was protecting Ron, which fueled his anger even more.

"Draco, why did you attack Ron?" she asked, unaware that he has seen them kiss.

"I saw you and Ron snogging in that classroom. You are a pathetic Mudblood! I can't believe I ever fell for you. Why don't you just be with your blood traitor and leave me alone. I never want to see your face again!"

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes. Draco's words felt as through he had stabbed her heart with a knife. She didn't know how to respond. Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall made their way to the middle of the crowd.

"Students, please return to you lunch. There is nothing more to see here. Mr. Malfoy and Weasley, I'm saddened by this display of violence from the two of you. I want to see the two of you in my office immediately then you will report to the Hospital Wing.

The crowd dispersed as the students returned to their tables, chatting about what they had witnessed. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were together?" Hermione ignored the comments as she watched Draco and Ron leave with the three professors. Harry and Ginny remained standing next to Hermione but she wouldn't say anything at first. She wiped away her tears, "I need to be alone right now."

Her friends nodded and Hermione left as the whole Hall watched her leave. Once she was out of sight, she ran through the halls to her room. She collapsed onto her bed into a ball and continued to cry her eyes out.

"I expected good things out of you this year Mr. Malfoy. That is why I made you Head Boy. And Mr. Weasley, I never expected this from you. Fighting is not tolerated here at Hogwarts. 150 points will be taken from Slytherin and 100 from Gryffindor."

"Why does Slytherin lose more?" Draco injected.

"Because you are Head Boy. Now both of you will have detention until finals and I will owl you about them tomorrow once I figure out the punishment. I sincerely hope this will never happen again."

Both boys nodded their heads.

"Good, now you should go to the Hospital Wing to be examined."

Both of them rose from their chairs and left Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore sighed once they were gone. "There goes that plan", he finally said. "I've spent the majority of my time focusing on Hermione and Draco because I though this was the best way to defeat Voldemort. I haven't bothered to search for the remaining Horocruxes."

McGonagall and Snape didn't know what sat. They were thinking the same thing.

Madam Pomfrey flew into action as soon as Draco and Ron entered, bruised and covered in blood. She pushed each one of them onto a bed and started cleaning them up before she examined them. She fussed over the two of them as did so, saying they should have come straight to her fist. Draco and Ron remained silent the whole time as well as avoiding eye contact with each other. Ron was happy on the inside, granted Draco had beaten the shit out of him but he was satisfied with what happened. It was better than he expected and Pansy wasn't entirely necessary now. But Pansy shortly joined them in the Wing.

"Draco!" she exclaimed as she darted toward his bed.

Madam Pomfrey eyed her as she sat on the side of Draco's bed but didn't say anything because she was busy taking care of Ron, who was the worse out of the two.

"How are you feeling?" Pansy asked.

"I'm fine", he replied, annoyed that she was there. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to check on you of course", she replied with a smile.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was doing but something was telling her to go to the Hospital Wing. As she entered the Wing, she saw Pansy sitting on Draco's bed and lean down to kiss him. Draco saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye so he allowed Pansy to kiss him, though he hated it. He wanted her to feel the pain he was currently feeling.

Hermione turned around and left immediately with fresh tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe how stupid she was for going there. But she was glad to know that she had seen Draco cheat on her. It showed how he really felt toward her.

As soon as Hermione was gone, Draco pulled away from Pansy.

"Ms. Parkinson, I'm going to have to ask you to leave right now so I can finish examining Mr. Malfoy", Madam Pomfrey said.

Pansy gave Draco a peck on the cheek before hopping off his bed and leaving. Ron held in his happiness. His plan had worked. There was no way they would still be together now. Even if Hermione didn't want to be Ron, she wasn't with Draco Malfoy anymore.

Hermione returned to her bedroom crying. She skipped the rest of her classes that day. She didn't care about them right now. All she wanted to do was explain to Draco what had happened so they could straighten this whole mess out. Hermione knew it probably wouldn't help much but she still wanted to try.

Draco and Ron were released from the Hospital Wing just in time for dinner. Madam Pomfrey had healed all of the cuts and fixed Ron's broken nose. He still had a black eye but he didn't mind. Draco had less damage and was mainly sore all over. Ron went ahead to dinner because he was starving of course from missing lunch. But Draco didn't want to be around anybody and went to his room.

When he entered the common room, Hermione had just walked down the stairs. The two stood there staring at each other.

"Draco, can we…talk about what happened today and let me explain?"

Draco crossed his arms against his chest, "What's there to talk about? You've been seeing Ron on the side."

"Oh like you and Pansy?"

"You started this. I can't believe I thought you would want me or me want you."

"Why are you doing this, Draco?" she begged, holding back her tears. "I thought I meant something to you because you meant the world to me."

"You never meant anything to me. I never had and true feelings for you. It was merely Nero wanting Cassandra. How could I ever want someone like you?"

"I was a fool for ever loving someone like you. You'll never change, Malfoy."

Hermione pushed past Draco as she left for the Gryffindor Tower. She knew Harry and Ginny would be at dinner still but she wanted to wait for them anyway.

~~~  
Harry and Ginny couldn't believe what had happened today and knew Ron was to blame. They glared daggers at him as he sat down across from them. He didn't notice their glares at first as he piled food onto his plate. They continued to stare until he noticed.

"What's up with you two? Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked after swallowing a piece of chicken.

"You shouldn't have done what you did", Harry answered.

"What break them up? Make Hermione see Malfoy for his true self?"

"You don't understand, Ron! There was more to this than you know. You've ruined everything!" Ginny said.

Ron starred at his them confused and laid his chicken leg down on his plate. "What are you two talking about?"

"Come with me now", Harry said as he rose from the table.

Ron joined him in the corridor and followed him into an empty room. Harry closed the door and placed a silencing charm on the room.

"You are so fucking stupid and selfish! You lost Hermione by your own actions and you can never have her back. You need to understand that and leave her alone!"

"But Harry, she was with Malfoy!"

"I know that. She told me herself and they were happy. There was nothing wrong with their relationship. Not to mention they were working together by Dumbledore's orders to help me defeat Voldemort. But that plan is ruined now because of you!" Harry paused for a moment to catch his breath from all the yelling.

"Dumbledore had them working together?"

"Yes and they were doing well too." Harry gave Ron time to process everything he had said.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Ron spoke. "I'm sorry."

Harry stared at him, "That's all you can say, Ron? Merlin, you've done some stupid things over the past six years that 'sorry' could fix but not this time."

"Why are you so mad at me over this?"

"Hermione is my best friend and she's been through a lot this year, more than anyone should have to go through. You're responsible for half of it. I just can't believe you would actually ruin her relationship like this."

"In my defense, I though Malfoy was using her or something."

"If he was, I would have already done something about it." Harry had had enough of Ron and turned his back to him. He removed the charm and left the room.

Hermione sat in a comfy arm chair waiting for her friends. The day's events ran through her mind when it finally hit her. She had dreamed this days ago. It wasn't just a nightmare, she was seeing the future. She wished she had realized this at the time then maybe she could have stopped it from happening.

A couple of minutes later, Harry and Ginny entered the common room. They saw Hermione and joined her by the empty fire place. Hermione moved and sat in-between them on the couch. She didn't talk much but they comforted her the best they could. She was glad to have them.

* * *

A/N: I'm sure a lot of you are not happy with me right now. I should have the next chapter up by Wednesday.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The remaining weeks flew by quickly. The seventh years were driven to near insanity by the amount of homework and preparation for their N.E.W.T exams. Hermione was in the library everyday with Harry. Having the exams to worry about kept her mind of Draco, for the most part. When she stopped working, she couldn't stop thinking about him. She still felt the pull toward him because of their now connected souls. Hermione continued to wear the ring because if she couldn't bring herself to take it off.

Draco was a mess himself, he missed Hermione. His bedroom was a disaster zone from where he threw things and hadn't bothered to clean it. He was angry everyday and little things would send him into a rage. All of the students avoided all contact with him as much as possible.

Despite their feelings toward each other, Draco and Hermione avoided each other. Hermione spent all of her afternoon and evenings in the library studying until it closed, which guaranteed she wouldn't see Draco. Draco spent his evenings with Filch doing whatever came to his mind. The various tasks kept his mind of Hermione and because of the late hours he didn't see her outside of the classroom.

XxX

The N.E.W.T's and the end of school finally arrived. Hermione rarely slept at all that week to insure she remembered it all, from Ancient Runes to Potions. Once the exams were over, the waiting for the results nearly killed her. The seventh years received the grades a couple of days before the last day and their graduation; which took place on the last day before all the students left. Hermione and Draco were required to give a speech since they were Head Girl and Boy. Hermione spent her time writing and perpetrating for her speech while Draco didn't care nor prepare.

Graduation Day finally arrived. The ceremony would take place outdoors by the Lake. A large raised platform was set up in front of the lake. On the platform was a magnificent podium for the speeches along with a table to hold the certificates and a chair for all of the professors and Heads. Hundreds of chairs were placed on the ground for the seventh years and the audience.

The ceremony started at twelve-thirty. All of the seventh years were required to be outside at eleven in their robes and hats. Professor McGonagall walked around carrying a long sheet of parchment placing all of the students in alphabetical order. Hermione was helping her along the way. Draco was late and didn't show up until around eleven-thirty when the professors arrived. He sat in his chair on the platform and ignored everyone.

Once everyone was seated, Hermione went to her chair next to Draco while McGonagall stood on the platform and explained the procedure. It was quite simple and Hermione hoped in went smoothly. Parents and relatives as well the younger students started walking down to the lake around noon. Hermione's nervousness and excitement grew tenfold. She was worried she trip walking up to give her speech or mess it up.

At twelve-thirty, Dumbledore approached the podium. The crowd was silent as they stared at him waiting for him to speak. "Welcome to this year's graduation ceremony. I want to thank all of the parents, relatives and fellow students for coming here today. I have been here for many, many years now and I have never been so proud of the students sitting in front of me. They have been through some tough times since their first year here at Hogwarts. These will be the young adults that will help change this world we live in and make it a better place. Before I get too sentimental, I'm going to have our Head Girl and Boy say a few words." Dumbledore backed away to his seat.

Hermione rose slowly from her seat and approached the podium with her speech in hand. She laid it down and brought her wand to her throat to amplify her voice. "It has been a long seven years here at Hogwarts but I'm happy to say we've survived it! The years haven't been easy with having a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor every year but we've all managed. Now that we are done, we will enter the real world. It is a bit scary out there but we did make it through fifth year with Umbridge. I feel Hogwarts and our wonderful professors have prepared us well. My advice to the graduating class is Carpe Diem! The world is changing out there and we need to make each day count. Thank you."

The crowd erupted in applause as Hermione returned to her seat. Draco pushed himself from his seat and stood at the podium. He waited for the clapping to cease before starting. He repeated Hermione's actions and brought his wand to his throat. "I'm ready to be done with this ceremony as much as you so I'll keep this speech short. We did it! We're finally done with school so let's get this over with!" The crowd clapped for him as he returned to his seat.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and stood at the podium again. "We shall now begin." On the table next to the podium, tied rolls of parchment appeared on it. "Abbot, Hannah."

The Hufflepuff rose from the first chair and slowly made her way to the platform and climbed up the stairs. She crossed the stage to wear Dumbledore was standing, smiling, with a roll in his hand. He handed it to her and shook her hand. She proceeded down the stage, shaking all of the professors' hands as Dumbledore announced the next student. This process continued on throughout the students. Hermione smiled at Harry when it was his turn. When Ron was walking up to Dumbledore, Hermione nonverbally made him trip and fall on his face. Ron jumped up with his face scarlet as he reached Dumbledore. Some people in the crowd couldn't help but laugh. The process continued until Dumbledore called out Zabini, Blaise.

When Blaise took his seat, Dumbledore clapped his hands together and confetti fall onto the students, "Congratulations, you are now officially the graduates of 1998!" All of the students cheered as they took off their hats and threw them into the air. A few tears fell down Hermione's check as she realized it was all over. She walked over the platform and made her way over to Harry. He wraps his arms around her.

"We're done!" he said. When he let her go he saw her tears, "Are you crying because you're finally done with school?"

"Yes, I can't believe it's finally over. It hasn't felt like seven years."

"Aw Hermione, now we both knew this day would come", he said in a mock tone.

"Shut up, Harry."

They were joined by fellow Gryffindor friends. Remus and Tonks came by to congratulate them and Mrs. Weasley followed. The seventh years remained outdoors by the lake, enjoying their last moments together at Hogwarts. That evening was the End of the Year feast. Afterwards, Hermione left her friends to return to her room to pack everything for the trip home the next day. As she packed her trunk, she came across the necklace from Draco. She loved the necklace and placed it in the box before putting it in her trunk. Once everything was packed, she crawled into bed for the last time at Hogwarts.

The train ride home was fun. She sat in the compartment with Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Draco sat alone in the Head's compartment. The ride seemed to be shorter to the graduated students. They said their good byes on the platform, promising each other they would stay in touch before departing their parents.

Hermione was invited back to the Burrow for a celebration but she declined. It sounded fun since the Twins and other Weasleys would be present but she needed to go home and pack. The next day she was going to 12 Grimmauld Place with Harry. The two of them were going to work together on finding the Horocruxes and keep each other company.

Draco met his mother on the Muggle platform. Thankfully she came alone without Bellatrix. He didn't plan on staying at the Manor very long because he knew she was still there. He already discussed it with Snape and was going to Spinner's End. He caught a glimpse of Hermione with her parents. As she was walking away, she glanced back and made eye contact with Draco. She gave him a half smile before she disappeared into the crowd.

XxX

Hermione had been at 12 Grimmauld for a fortnight and she was miserable. She thought about Draco everyday. Harry tried to keep her happy and busy but he was running out of ideas. He hated seeing his best friend depressed. He tried having them work on the horocruxes but it reminded her of the plan with Draco. So Harry tried other activities like taking her out to Diagon Alley or Muggle London. She was fine while occupied but when she was alone, that's when she would get upset.

Snape noticed the same occurrence with Draco. But he didn't try to help him because there was nothing he could do. Draco refused to talk to him about it and it was starting to annoy him.

One night during dinner, Snape finally had enough of his silence. "Draco, this has got to end. You've been moping around my house for two weeks now and I'm tired of it. I thought you were above whining over a girl."

Draco looked up from his plate and raised an eyebrow at Snape, "She's not just some girl, Snape. Hermione was more than that."

"Oh really, it doesn't seem like it."

"It wasn't easy. I love Hermione! She's the only person I've ever loved besides my mother." Draco felt his anger growing inside of him. He didn't like what Snape was saying and didn't why he was bringing this up all of a sudden. Draco looked away from Snape. He had never admitted that he loved Hermione.

"You really love her?" Snape asked.

"Yes, that's what I just said!" He snapped but he had lost some of his intensity. "But it's too late now."

Snape smiled on the inside and nodded his head, "It's not too late."

The finished the rest of their meal in silence. Draco went straight to his room afterwards and paced around his room thinking. He loved Hermione and deeply regretted those words he had said to her. He had to let her know how he was feeling regardless if it would change anything. Draco walked over to the writing desk and sat down. He started writing a letter even though he wasn't sure what to say, he had to get his feelings and thoughts down on paper. As he wrote, the words just flowed through him.

Snape stood outside of the room listening to Draco write. He couldn't help but smile. He was glad Draco finally got it.

When he finally finished it, Draco rolled it up but held it in his hand for a moment. Even though he took the time to write it he wasn't sure to send it or not. He placed it down on the desk. If he was going to owl it he would do it in the morning, if he chose to. Draco rose from the desk and walked over to the bed, striping down to his boxers along the way. He slid underneath the covers and fell asleep.

Snape peered into the room and saw the letter still on the desk. He frowned and accio'd the letter. It flew over to him and he skimmed over it. This was exactly what Draco needed to say to Hermione but he didn't see why Draco hadn't sent it. He left Draco's room and went into his own room where his owl was sitting on its perch. HE handed the letter to the owl and instructed, "Take this to Hermione Granger." Snape watched the bird fly away into the night's sky. "This is for your own good, Draco."

* * *

A/N: My semester starts next Monday so the chapter updates will probably slow down. So don't get too upset if it takes a week or two to read the next chapter. I will do my best to update as much as I can. We're getting close to the end so I really want to hurry and finish this story.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the delay I've finally gotten back into the routine of college life. I would like to thank TheKaseyWay for her message that motivated me to get this chapter done. I hope you enjoy it. It was inspired by the song "Endless Sacrifice" by Dream Theater.

* * *

Chapter 23

Hermione lay in her bed asleep until she was disturbed by a pecking sound coming from her window. She cursed as she slid out from underneath her warm blanket and approached the window. She peered out and saw a hovering owl in front of the window with a letter. She quickly opened the window and the bird flew in, dropping the letter and departed.

Hermione closed the window and picked up the roll of parchment. The lights came on as she unrolled it to read it. She slowly sank onto the foot of the bed as she began to read, realizing who it was from.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know I am the last person you want to hear from right now and I completely understand. The past couple of months have been horrible for me. All I have done is lye in my bed and stare into darkness with this pain. It saddens me to know that I caused you so much pain; I left you helpless when you needed me the most. After thinking about that day, it occurred to me that I might have over reacted over the wrong thing. My emotions were all over the place and I wasn't thinking straight. Since I hadn't seen you in days I thought you were possibly cheating on me with Weasley. When I witnessed the two of you kissing, I snapped and my mind wasn't thinking rationally. When you tried to stop us from fighting I saw it was you were trying to protect Weasley from me. I regret every word that I said to you in the Great Hall and in the common room. I feel like I will never be able to apologize enough for it. And the kiss with Pansy meant nothing. I was angry and wanted you to feel the betrayal I had felt toward you._

_What I am trying to get around to Hermione is I miss you. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me. Your light shined on my broken soul and gave me the strength to be a better person. The emptiness inside is growing deeper still as time keeps passing by. I love for love's embrace. Too many moments have been wasted and taken for granted. Isolated time is escaping us. I'm so alone as you're so far away. I need to see your face to keep me sane and make me whole._

_If we never meet again, I want you to remember the good memories we shared from those five months we were together._

_Draco_

Hermione starred at the elegant signature once she finished it. She read through it all again once more before lying it down. She couldn't believe what she had read. Was Draco sincere? Did he really miss her? Hermione didn't know what to think and it was too early in to the morning to debate about it. She gently rolled it back up and placed it on the nightstand before lying back down. But she had a hard time falling asleep again.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to find the letter from Draco still on her nightstand. "So, it wasn't a dream", she said as she rose from her bed. As she took her shower, she debated whether to tell Harry about the letter. She figured she might as well include him on it since included him to begin with. Besides, she could use his advice. She dried off after the shower and dressed, grabbing the letter before leaving the room for breakfast.

Harry was already sitting at the dining room table as Kreacher enter the room carrying a tray with bacon, eggs, and toast. "Morning, Kreacher", Hermione greeted as she entered the room. Kreacher returned the greeting before returning to the kitchen. "Morning, Harry."

"Morning, Mione. What's that in your hand?" Harry asked noticing the parchment.

"It's a letter from Draco. I want your opinion on it", she replied handing it to Harry.

Harry took the letter from her and read it. While he read, Hermione made her plate and ate a piece of toast. Harry read it twice just like Hermione had done before he laid it down and looked at her. "It's interesting that he would send this to you now. Malfoy just keeps surprising me. I didn't think he had this side in him."

"Do you think it's real? I mean, do you think he means it?" she asked.

Harry thought about it for a moment before responding, "I honestly think he is. Maybe you should talk to him face to face", Harry suggested as he handed the letter back to its owner.

Hermione thought about his suggestion but didn't say anything else while she ate. Harry was already devising a plan in his mind. He knew Hermione wanted to be with Draco but she wasn't going to do it on her own. She needed a push.

Draco awoke around ten the next day which was earlier than his normal noon wake up time. While he was getting dressed he noticed his letter to Hermione was missing. He darted to the desk and searched around for it but was unsuccessful in finding it. He quickly left the bedroom and went downstairs to Snape, who was sitting in the living room reading. HE glanced up and was surprised to see Draco up before noon. "Draco, I'm surprised to see you awake", he greeted.

"Morning to you too. I had written this letter last night but now I can't find it in my room. You didn't do anything with it, did you?"

"Oh yes, I sent it for you last night", he replied nonchalantly.

Draco's eyes widened and his mouth slightly hung open. "You did…what? You send it!"

Snape placed the bookmark in his book and laid it down. He looked at Draco directly in the eyes, "Yes, I owled it because it needed to be done and I feared you wouldn't have the balls to do it yourself." Snape picked his book back up and resumed reading, showing he wasn't going to discuss the matter any further.

Draco stood frozen in his spot, starring at his godfather. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, besides the statement involving the term balls. He didn't know what to do now since the letter was sent. He was considering sending it of course but he didn't know if he was ready. Draco would have liked to have read it again to make sure it was perfect.

At the moment, Snape glanced up at Draco, "Don't worry, the letter was wonderful. I'm surprised you had it in you."

"You…you read it too?"

"Of course, it's a side of you I've never seen. It's nice to see you have more emotions besides hate in you."

Draco soon found the ability to move his legs again and he slowly returned to his room. There was nothing he could do about the letter now. It was out of his hands.

Harry was up in his room, which had been Sirius', packing a small bag. Dumbledore had sent him a short message that morning informing him he had a lead on a horocrux. He wanted Harry to accompany him, which meant leaving the next day. Harry hadn't mentioned it to Hermione yet since she brought up her letter first that morning. He hated to leave her alone for who knows how long. But an idea had struck him that morning.

Once his bag was packed, he sat down at his desk and started a letter.

_Snape,_

_I hate to ask you of all people for help but I'm sure you can get Draco here. I'm doing this for Hermione. I'm sure you already know I will be leaving for a week starting tomorrow. But this means Hermione will be left here alone and I hate to do that to her. Would it be possible for Draco and you to spend the week here and keep her company? I've read his letter and know this would be the best chance to try and get them back together. I know they want to see each other but it's not going to happen on its own. I'm leaving in the morning and would appreciate a reply by tonight._

_Harry_

Harry sealed the letter and handing it to Hedwig. She took flight out the window and was soon gone from sight. That night after dinner, Harry received a reply. He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

A/N: I'm glad to have this done. I'm sorry it's short but the next couple of chapters will be great. I can't guarantee a date for the next chapter but it will be over a week. I have a paper to write and 2 tests this week so I won't have any time for this. Hoped you guys liked it. I can't wait for your feedback.

Peace.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I'm finally back. Sorry for the long delay. My semester has finally ended. I meant to have this up around Thanksgiving but my computer started having issues once again but all is well now. This is the chapter many of you have been waiting for and I'm happy to finally post it. I hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the following songs I used lyrics from; "Always"-Blink-182, "I'd Do Anything"-Simple Plan, "Every time We Touch"- Cascada, "Stand Inside Your Love"-Smashing Pumpkins, "What I Needed"- Journey.

* * *

Chapter 24

The next morning, Hermione and Harry had breakfast together like usual but Hermione was unaware that Harry would soon be leaving. He was due to leave around noon when Dumbledore arrived and still had not gotten around to telling her any of what was about to happen. All throughout breakfast, Harry kept checking the time, wondering when Snape and Draco would arrive.

After their breakfast, the pair moved into the library. Hermione sat in a chair reading a book while Harry sat at the table going over notes from Dumbledore, trying to make sense of all the intelligence gathered so far. At a quarter til noon, there was a knock at the front door. As Harry jumped up to check who it was, Hermione stared after him in alarm. She immediately pulled out her wand and followed behind him.

After checking their identities through questions, Harry opened the door and welcomed the gusts in. Hermione stood at the top of the stairs surprised to watch Snape and Draco enter the house. She made her presence known by descending the stairs and all three of the men turned their attention to her. "Hello Snape. Malfoy," she greeted plainly before turning her attention to her friend. "Harry can I speak with you alone for a moment?"

Harry agreed and followed Hermione into the dining room. She crossed her arms against her chest and asked, "What is this all about? Why are they hear?"

"I'm leaving today with Dumbledore and he should be here shortly. We'll be gone for about a week searching for a horocrux. Snape agreed to come stay here so you wouldn't be alone in case anything bad were to happen."

"So, you couldn't get anyone else to come like perhaps Lupin or Tonks or someone else from the Order we like?"

"Everyone else was busy with other tasks and couldn't spare the time. I'm sorry but Snape would be a good defense," Harry replied. He didn't like Snape being here in his godfather's house and having to lie to Hermione but it was for the best.

And the lie worked. Hermione sighed and uncrossed her arms, "But why didn't Draco tag along?"

"I don't know. I didn't know he would be coming. Is it going to be too much for you for him to be here?"

"No, I'll be fine. It's just a week." Hermione was not completely happy about this current situation. She wanted to see Draco after the letter but she didn't know what to do about it now.

"Alright. I'm going to show them where they can sleep and get ready for Dumbledore." Harry gave Hermione a half smile before leaving the dining room. He returned the entrance hall and found Snape and Draco in the middle of the conversation. Snape immediately hushed Draco when Harry entered. Harry cleared his throat and couldn't believe Snape was going to be here for a week. 'If Sirius could see me now,' he thought. "Let me show you to where you will sleep," Harry said.

Snape only replied with a nod. With his bag, he followed Harry up the stairs with Draco slowly trailing behind him. Harry took them to the master bedroom which had been Sirius' parents' room. "This is the only available room but there is plenty of room in here for two," Harry said as he opened the door. He hadn't bothered cleaning it out nor had Sirius. Kreacher had kept the room clean of dust and cobwebs but the room had been used as a storage room. Snape surveyed the room with an unhappy expression."Excuse the mess. I haven't gotten around to cleaning it out yet."

Snape didn't reply. Just then, the three of them heard a loud 'pop' sound from the first floor. Harry glanced at his watch and realized it was noon. He quickly left the two and hurried downstairs to find Dumbledore talking with Hermione.

"Hello, Professor," Harry greeted.

Dumbledore turned from Hermione to Harry, "Hello to you too, Harry. Are you ready to go?"

Harry accio'd his bag from his room and turned to Hermione. Harry threw his arms around her, "I'll only be gone for a week at the most. If anything happens, message me immediately and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Harry. I hope you have a safe trip," Hermione said.

Harry pulled away from Hermione and threw his bag over his left shoulder. "I'm ready sir."

"Excellent! Let us be off. We have a long journey ahead of us. Good-bye, Hermione." Dumbledore held put his hand to Harry, who accepted, and they were gone in a second.

Hermione stood in her spot for a moment before glancing up at the second floor where she heard Snape and Draco talking. She wondered what this week was going to be like having Draco around the whole time. She could easily ignore Snape but not Draco. But least she wasn't going to be alone with Draco.

Only if that was true. Just then, Snape descended the stairs with Draco right on his heels. "But Snape, where do you have to be right now?" Draco asked.

"I have something I need to take care of. You'll be fine here by yourself."

"Can't I leave too?"

"Nope, both of you are to remain here. I'm going to lock this house down so neither of you can leave." After he performed the spells, he looked at the two and said, "I'll be back by dinner time." And then he was gone.

Hermione and Draco stood in silence avoiding eye contact. Hermione tapped her foot on the floor and Draco leaned against the stair banister.

"So, did you receive my letter?" Draco finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, I did."

Draco waited for her to continue but that's all she said. "Ok, well I'm going to clean up the room now."

"Alright then." Hermione was going to ask if he needed any help but then decided not too.

Draco made his way back up the stairs and to the bedroom. Once he was gone, Hermione made her way to the library to resume her reading. Draco reached his temporary bedroom and gazed around at all the boxes that were stacked all over the room. He decided to start with the bed first since it was covered with things. He wanted at a least a proper place to sleep. Draco really wanted to talk with Hermione though but she didn't seem to want to talk to him. If this kept up, it was going to be one awkward week.

Snape returned by dinner time like he has said. Kreacher cooked their meal and they all sat at the dining room table in silence. When they were finished, they went their separate ways in the house. Snape went to the library, Hermione went to her room to read, and Draco walked around exploring the house. He found the old fascinating. He went into each room expect for Sirius' room. When he arrived at Hermione's room, which was Regulus' room, and stopped at the closed door. He considering knocking on it to try and talk with her but he couldn't think of anything to say to her.

Draco decided to continue on and went back to his room. Hermione heard footsteps outside her door and knew it was Draco. She paused in her reading and wondered if he was going to knock or not. She waited for him to but she heard him walk away. She felt disappointed that he hadn't knocked. Hermione tried to continue with her reading but hadn't difficulty concentrating. She knew something had to be done about Draco and their relationship. Draco did take the first step in writing the letter and all she had done so far was ignore him. "That's it. Tomorrow I will go speak with him and gets this whole thing over with," she said out loud to herself. There was no use in trying to continue reading, so she marked her place, laid they book on her night stand, and laid in bed trying to formulate what she would say to Draco the next day.

XxX

Hermione awoke the next morning and walked down to the dining room for breakfast. She forgot their was company because she was shocked to find Draco sitting at the table eating. She quickly changed her expression before sitting down. "Morning," she greeted.

Draco glanced up Hermione and greeted her but did a double take on her. Hermione was still in her blue pajamas and her hair was a mess. It took Hermione a moment to wonder why he was trying to laugh at her. She soon realized her appearance was not the best. She closed her eyes, scrunched her face and her hair soon changed to soft waves and free of bedhead. Hermione pretended nothing had happened as she placed a few sausage links and a slice of toast on her plate.

"Is Snape up?" she asked.

"Yes and he's already left for the day. He said he has something important to do again," Draco replied with a hint of irritation.

"So much for him saying here for protection," replied Hermione under her breath but Draco still heard it. But Hermione thought it was probably better Snape was gone for the day. It would be make it easier to talk to Draco.

The two ate the rest of their meal in silence. Just as Hermione had gotten the courage to say something to Draco, he rose from his chair finished with his breakfast. Kreacher entered the room and cleaned up his plate. Hermione cursed herself for not saying something sooner. She quickly finished her breakfast and returned to her room so she could take a fast shower. When she was finished and dried, she dressed into a red v-neck fitted shirt and black pants. After a few minutes of prep talking herself, she exited her room and made her way down the hallway to Draco's room. Once there, she knocked three times on the door and waited.

Draco answered the door a moment later, "Hey, Hermione. What can I do for you?"

"Can we talk? It's important."

Draco stepped back and held the door open for her as she entered. She stood in the room and waited for him to close to door. Draco walked over to the bed and sat down on the foot of it and looked at Hermione. Hermione didn't make eye contact right away and remained standing. Now that she was in the room with him, she had trouble trying to speak.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Draco asked.

Hermione finally looked at the blond. "It's about your letter," she paused for a moment then continued, "did you mean what you wrote in it?"

"Of course I meant it. I meant every word I wrote in that letter," he responded, "why wouldn't I?"

"I figured you did but I was just making sure." Hermione paused again to get all of her thoughts in order. "For years now I've been missing something in my life. I've been searching for whatever it was but I couldn't seem to get it right. I thought that my incompleteness was from being alone so I tried dating Ron, hoping that would help. I was happy at the beginning but I still had that feeling. I came to the conclusion that I would always feel it...until you. I felt a change in me last December. I admit I was surprised it was you who caused it but I was happy with you. I could and never would go back to Ron and I hate how you thought I did. I don't understand why you thought that. I know I had acted stupid a few days before everything blew up but I was not seeing Ron in secret or anything like that."

Draco listened to everything Hermione said and looked at her the whole time while she was talking. Once she finished, he said, "I should have suspected Ron was up to something and it was all his doing. You are the first girl I have ever had a serious relationship with and I have a lot of feelings for you. Feeling that I have never felt for another girl. I couldn't believe you wanted to be with me after everything I did to you since first year. Whenever I saw Ron around you I got jealous. I shouldn't have but I couldn't control it. When you wouldn't talk to me and tell me what was wrong I got worried. I'm sorry for how I acted. I used to always get my way and I'm still getting used to the fact that everything isn't going to be given to me anymore. You made me see that I could change. You believed in me when I didn't didn't even believe in myself and stood strong. You brought out the best in me but I messed everything up. I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms, to try to make you laugh because I can't put you in the past."

Hermione smiled, You don't have to do anything. All I ask is you'll take me if you want me. I've missed your laugh and your smile. We've been through the good times and the bad. I'm sick of fighting. Let's start this again for real. I want this to last. I need you, Draco, in my life and by my side. You and me are meant to be though it seems impossible. It's destiny. You're everything I want and ask for."

Draco rose from the bed and closed the space in-between them. "Hermione, of course I want you. You're what I need. I've been hiding my true emotions from you but for the first time, I'm telling you how much I need you, Hermione Jane Granger. I love you."

All Hermione could say was, "I love you."

For the third time, their rings lit up but brighter than ever. They ignored them as they embraced each other each and kissed. They had missed this so much. The kiss seemed to last forever but it was merely seconds. They soon separated and gazed at the other. Draco took Hermione's hand in his and gestured to the bed behind him. Hermione slowly nodded her head and allowed him to pull her toward the bed. Hermione laid down on the bed and Draco climbed on top of her where they resumed their previous action. Things started to heat up and Draco pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly.

Draco smiled, "You're about to have the time of your life."

* * *

A/N: I admit the last line was little on the cheesy side but I had to have it. I'm going to have the next chapter up in a day or so because I don't want to keep you waiting too long for it. I hope you enjoyed this one. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. I still intend to have this story finished before my Spring semester starts in January so I will be working hard over break to get this done. Until next time, Peace!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Merry Christmas! Here is an early Christmas present from me to you. I hope you enjoy it. This is the chapter I've been waiting for and I'm sure you have too. This is like my first sex so just keep that in mind and try not to criticize it too much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 25

Draco captured Hermione's lips in a deep kiss. Both of them had wanted this and waited for so long. Draco broke away to remove his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Hermione's eyes took in every inch of his pale body . She slowly reached her hands up to feel. His chest was smooth and firm; Quidditch had done his body well. Draco loved her soft touch as she explored his body.

Slowly, Draco grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pushed it upwards. Hermione allowed him to remove her shirt as she leaned forward and raised her arms. She shivered for a second as her body was exposed. Draco recaptured her lips and Hermione brought her hands up to his head to run her fingers through his blonde hair. A small moan escaped his lips. Draco ran his hands up and down her back until he found her bra clasp and unhooked it in one try. Hermione quickly pulled away to removes it and was impresses with his skills. Draco only smirked at her as she laid back down on the bed and gazed up at him.

Her body was better than he ever imagined. He immediately ran his hands up her torso causing Hermione's breathing slow down. As he reached her breasts, Draco hesitated how she jumped the last time her tried. Hermione gave him an encouraging smile, she was going to enjoy this this time. Draco leaned forward, kissing her as he gave them a squeeze. Hermione didn't jump but moaned so Draco continued.

Draco was now fully hard and his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. He undid them and was soon only clad in his boxers. Hermione took off her pants as well. When she started to remove her panties, Draco stopped her. "Allow me." Hermione removed her hands so Draco could pull them off. Hermione felt shy being the only one completely naked so she removed his boxers to change that.

Once they were both naked, Draco positioned himself in-between Hermione's legs. He sensed her nervousness and said, "Don't worry, you can trust me. There's nothing to be nervous about." He placed a quick kiss on her lips and said, "Just relax and enjoy."

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded her head and Draco slowly pushed into her. Her eyes shot open immediately and her hands gripped his shoulders. Draco leaned his head back as she slowly continued pushing in until he was completely in her. He paused for a moment to allow Hermione to get used to the feeling before pulling out and going back in, a little faster and harder this time. Hermione let out a moan when Draco slammed in and he loved it.

Hermione dug her nails into his shoulders as it went on. There wasn't words to describe how amazing this all felt. She starred up at Draco through half-opened eyes. His usual perfect hair was tossed around and was a mess but it made him sexier. Draco continued pumping in and out . He could feel his climax coming and he picked up the pace until he felt his release and cried out Hermione's name.

Once he was spent, he slowly pulled out and laid on his side facing Hermione. He propped himself up on his elbow and rested the other arm across her stomach. They were both breathing heavily, unable to conjure any words to say. Hermione had a huge grin on her face as she starred up at the ceiling above her. Draco leaned down and planted soft kisses on her lips. He pulled away but kept their faces close.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Amazing. I wish that had been my first time instead," she replied as she turned her gaze to him.

Draco smirked, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Don't get a big head now just because I said the sex was good." Hermione shifted her gaze back to the ceiling, "I hate how my first time was that way but I'm glad I have you again and we could share this."

"You'll never have to worry about _him_ anymore. I'll always be here for you no matter what. Let's not talk about him anymore." Draco gabbed the blanket and threw it over there bodies. Hermione turned to her side so her back was facing Draco and he scooted close to her, their bodies fitting perfectly together. It wasn't noon yet but bother of them were tired from their previous activity. But they didn't mind because they were just happy to be together again. Everything had been forgiven and nothing mattered at the moment.

Draco slowly ran his fingers up and down Hermione's bare back, relaxing Hermione. Her eyes been to close as she fought against them to keep them open. Draco noticed and smiled at how cute she looked. He kissed her forehead and said, "It's ok if you go to sleep. I'll still be right here."

"No, I'm not tired," Hermione said but she was soon fast asleep in Draco's arms.

Draco wasn't necessarily sleepy but he closed hie eyes as well. This was one of the happiest moments in his life.

XxX

Time passed by and Snape finally returned. He found the silence of the house a little unusual but he didn't think much of it. He knew that Draco and Hermione were in this house because he would have been alerted if they tried to leave. Snape decided to go to his temporary room so he walked up the stairs and down the hallway. He opened the bedroom door and was greeted with an unexpected sight; Draco and Hermione asleep on the bed naked.

Draco's eyes shot open when he heard the bedroom door open. He stared up at his godfather with surprise. Snape quickly, but quietly left the room, closing the door behind him. He shook his head to get the image out of his mind. He decided to go to the library to get away. He was glad the two were together again but he hadn't expected to come back to that.

Hermione awoke an hour later and was a little shocked at first to wake up next to Draco. When he saw she was awake, he gave her a kiss.

"Did you have a good nap?"

Hermione stretched out her arms before responding, "Yes, I did. What shall we do now?"

"Hm, I don't know. I'm fine with just lying in bed with you, but we should probably put our clothes back on first."

"Ok, but why?"

"In case Snape needs to come back in here again," Draco replied.

"Wait, again? Snape was in here?"

"Snape returned while you were asleep and he came up here. He didn't actually come in the room but just opened the door, saw, and left."

"Lovely," Hermione said with sarcasm. She didn't like her former professor seeing her in bed with someone, even if her body was covered.

The couple climbed out of bed and dressed themselves. Once they were clothed again, they decided to switch to Hermione's room.

XxX

Dinner that night was very quiet and awkward between the three. Snape sat at the head of the table while Draco and Hermione sat a couple of seats down, opposite each other. Snape avoided eye contact with them while he ate his beef wellington prepared by Kreacher. Hermione felt embarrassed even though she was asleep during the encounter and avoided looking at Snape. Draco really wasn't phased by it.

Hermione was the first one to finish and excused herself to go to her room. She was relieved to be away from Snape in her room. But Draco wished she had stayed a few more minutes because he knew Snape would talk to him about what he saw.

"So, you and ranger are back together?" he causally asked.

"Yes, yes we are."

"That's good to know," Snape simply replied taking a bite of his food. "I just wish you would have not used the bed I am sleeping on."

"Sorry, Snape. We weren't thinking about that earlier,"Draco said not making eye contact. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"That won't happen because I will not be sleeping in that bed anymore. That's all yours."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hello! It has been too long since I last updated this story. I apologize for the delay.

Notes on this chapter: There is some OOC on some characters and the horcrux locket was not stolen.

(") (") (")

**Chapter 26**

The week had finally come to end. Hermione and Draco sat at the table with Snape eating breakfast when they heard a noise at the front door. Snape was the first one to race to the door. He peered through the peep hole and saw Dumbledore and Harry.

"What did I tell you I would give you eighteen years ago when I asked for their safety?" Snape questioned.

"Anything," Dumbledore answered.

Snape opened the door and the two entered the house. Hermione rushed at Harry, throwing her arms around him. Draco remained out of the way, leaning against the wall, watching the others. He felt a little jealousy toward Hermione hugging Harry. He wasn't jealous about the hug but he wished he had friends who were as worried about him as Hermione was toward Harry.

"Hermione," Harry said, "I'm happy to see you but you're squeezing me too hard."

Hermione released Harry and took a step back. "How did your trip go?"

"Not too bad," Harry replied as he pulled a blackened locket out of his pocket and held it up for Hermione to see.

"Is that...the horcrux?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded his head.

"That's amazing. But you shouldn't have to worry too much about hunting those down anymore." Hermione glanced back at Draco and smiled. "We've made up and are back together so we can continue with our plan."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "This is wonderful news! We shall start soon with your training. Severus, can I have a word with you?"

The two older wizards walked into the dining room, shutting the door behind them. Hermione gave Harry another quick hug. She was so glad to see him back and well. Harry glanced over Hermione's shoulder and looked at Draco. He kept his smile inside but he was happy to know his plan worked.

"I'm glad to be back but I promised Ginny I would see her at the Burrow when I returned," Harry said as he pulled away from Hermione.

"Of course. Go see her. You can tell me about the trip when you get back."

Harry gave Draco a nod before walking to the door and apparating. Right after he left, Dumbledore and Snape walked out of the dining room.

"I'll be here the day after tomorrow then," Dumbledore said to Snape.

"Alright, sir."

Dumbledore said his good-byes and left. Snape looked at them, "I've got to return to my house to collect some materials. I'll be back shortly."

Once they were alone, Draco walked over to Hermione. "Let's finish our breakfast, shall we?"

Hermione smiled at Draco and followed him back to the table to finish their breakfast.

After finishing their meal, Draco and Hermione moved up into the library. They sat together on a ouch and Hermione read aloud one of her books, _Jane Eyre._ But they were once again interrupted about thirty minutes later by a noise at the front door. They both went downstairs, and after checking the identities, Harry and Ginny entered the house. Hermione greeted both of them with a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you, Gin," Hermione said.

"Glad to see you too. Mum was very reluctant to let me leave the house and come here. Bu since you are here and Dumbledore will be coming frequently, she agreed." Ginny noticed Draco was in the room."I assume there are some things you need to be telling me about?"

Hermione's cheeks blushed. Ginny's eyes widened. She grabbed Hermione's hand, dragged upstairs to a room and slammed the door shut.

Harry and Draco watched their girlfriends leave. They made eye contact but looked away immediately.

"Well, I'll uh...see you around, Potter," Draco said awkwardly heading toward the stairs but Harry stopped him.

"Wait a second, Malfoy. I need to talk to you."

Draco looked back at Harry, confused. He folded his arms against his chest. "I'm listening."

Harry cleared his throat to give himself a moment to prepare what he was going to say. "Hermione is one of my best friends and I really care about her. She's been through a lot over the years, particularly this past year."

"Potter, you've already given me this talk. What are you getting at?"

"Let me finish. If you screw this up again, I will not be accountable for my actions. Hermione trusts you still so I'm willing to try and trust you again. If Hermione can put the past behind her, I can too and maybe we can be civil toward each other for Hermione."

Draco looked at Harry for a moment, "Alright, Potter. I'll do it for Hermione. But I'm not going to be your best friend or anything like that."

"I'm not expecting you too."

They started at each other but there was no longer hate in their eyes.

While the two men were bonding downstairs, Ginny sat on the bed, listening intently to Hermione's story.

"So, after the letter and him coming over, it took us a couple of days to finally talk. He professed his love for me like in a romantic movie and said 'I love you, Hermione Jean Granger." Then we kissed and Ginny, it was amazing." Hermione paused for a moment to reflect on that memory but Ginny was too curious to know what happened next.

"What happened next?"

Hermione smiled and blushed again. "We...made love."

"What was it like?But not too many details, I don't want to picture Malfoy that way."

Hermione laughed, "Simply amazing. I didn't expect it to be that good not did I expect that I would be able to go through it again after...but it was just amazing."

They sat there for a moment in silence.

"You know Harry had Snape and Draco come here on purpose," Ginny said, "He told me in a letter."

"Oh really."

"Yeah. The letter was all on Draco, but Harry knew if you two didn't talk face to face soon, you weren't going to fix your relationship. He asked Snape to come here and bring Draco for a week."

"I'm truly surprised with Harry," Hermione said.

"Are you mad at him for it?"

"No, not at all. Harry was right and it helped get us back together. I', just surprised he came up with a plan on his own that worked.

Both girls busted it out laughing. Once their laughter subsided, Ginny asked, "How do you think our boyfriends are getting along?"

"Hopefully not killing each other."

XxX

The following day was a fun but interesting day. The two couples made a trip to Diagon Alley to get out of the house, by Hermione's suggestion. She knew it was asking a lot of her friends to accept Draco but she wanted her best friends and boyfriend to get along.

They went into various shops looking around and were getting along for the most part. They ran into other friends like Seamus and Dean, who were shocked to see Draco Malfoy with them. They treated themselves to a cone from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and bought a couple of huge bags of sweets from a sweet shop.

Draco was enjoying himself with the three Gryffindors despite how he thought the outing would go. But it last the whole time. Before they were going to leave, they went to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Harry and Ginny went into the shop first.

"Hermione, I'm going to just hang out here while you're in there. I might go down to the Quidditch supplies shop," Draco said before Hermione entered the shop.

"Why don't you want to come in?" Hermione asked.

Draco sighed and stepped closer to Hermione. "I don't belong in there. I'm OK with waiting for you."

"Draco Malfoy! You're coming in this shop with me. I don't care if you think you don't belong or whatever, but you are still coming in here with me," Hermione said with a stern tone.

Draco was taken back by her tone. "I'm not embarrassed or anything to be with you. I just know I won't be accepted in this shop and I don't want to subject you to criticism by your friends for being with me."

"But we ran into some friends earlier and you didn't say anything."

"I know you are closer to the Weasley family and would care about what they think about us."

Hermione's tempered cooled when she realized Draco was worried about her and not himself. "Yes, I'm closer to the Weasleys and would like for them to accept our relationship but I'm also not afraid of what they will say. Now come on, let's go in."

Draco followed Hermione into the shop and braced himself for what was going to happen once he was in the shop.

"Hermione, good to see you!" George greeted walking over to her from the counter.

"How have you been?" Fred asked joining his twin.

"I'm good," she replied.

Once Draco came into view, the twins expression changed. "What are _you_ doing in here, Malfoy?" George asked.

"Malfoys aren't welcome in here," Fred added.

Draco glared at the twins but before he could say anything, Hermione spoke first.

"Back off you two. He's with me."

The twins looked back at Hermione confused. "What do you mean he's with you?"

"He's with me," she repeated.

The twins looked back and forth between Hermione and Draco. "After all of the years of his bullying and insults...you're dating Malfoy?" Fred asked.

"Yes I am," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And it's really none of your business who I'm with. Now, if you will excuse us, we're going to look around."

Hermione walked away from Fred and George and Draco followed. The twins were unhappy but a customer prevented them from saying anything else.

"I'm impressed with the way you stand up to your friends to defend me," Draco said as he looked around at the shelves.

"I stand up for what I believe in no matter who it's to," Hermione replied.

"They've got some great products. I'm pretty impressed with them," Draco said as he took a box off the shelf.

Hermione smiled but didn't say anything. They soon bumped into Harry.

"Where's Ginny at?" Hermione asked.

Without looking at her, Harry replied, "Talking to her brothers about you two."

Once Ginny had finished talking to Fred and George, they paid for their things and returned to Grimmauld Place.

They went into the drawing room to relax, talk and eat their sweets. Draco remained quiet sitting next to Hermione. He didn't feel completely comfortable with Harry and Ginny yet and he was still thinking about how the twins had reacted to him when he came into their shop. Before, he didn't care and would have said something back to them.

While glancing around the room, Draco saw the Black Family Tree tapestry on the wall. He stood up and walked over to it to have a better look, ignoring the other staring at him. Draco found his immediate family on the tree and himself. He also noticed those who were blacked out, his aunt Andromeda and Sirius, both he had never met, plus a few others.

"Why are some people blacked out on this?" Draco asked. He knew Andromeda's story of marrying a muggle-born wizard and was sure the others were blacked out for similar reasons.

Harry looked over at Draco, "Sirius' mum marked out those who were disowned from the family for going against the blood purity ideology.

Draco felt a shiver run down his spine. He glanced at his father and aunt Bellatrix's faces before turning away. "Excuse me," was all he said as he exited the room.

The three stared after him. Hermione looked at her friends before standing up and following after him. She found him in the room they shared sitting on the bed. Hermione closed the door and sat next to him. He didn't look at her. So, she placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Draco, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for being rude and walking out like that. I just needed to be alone."

"Do you want me to leave then?"

"No, please stay. I couldn't be in there and look at Harry..."Draco stopped himself.

"You can talk to me, Draco."

"I know. It's just... I just couldn't be in that room after seeing that tapestry. It reminded me of my up bringing. How I used to be. There are people in my own family I've never met like Sirius or my own aunt because other members of the family considered them to be traitors. It's ridiculous that families are separated by the ideal of blood purity. I was brought up to think that same way and it just bothered me to see their faces blacked out on that tapestry. My face will be marked off the tree too because I'm with you and I'm trying to stop the Dark Lord, not that I'm ashamed to be with you or anything. But I love my mum and she doesn't even see her own sister because she married a muggle-born. What will she do to me when she finds out?"

Hermione was at a lost of words. "I don't know how your mum will react to the new you. If she loves you then she'll accept you. You are her son. But, if she disowns you, you still have me. You'll always have me, Draco."

Draco gave Hermione a weak smile. "I'm happy to have you. But even though I've changed and you've accepted me, most people won't. To them, I'm just a Malfoy, the blood purist who doesn't like anyone who isn't to his standard. You saw how the Weasley twins reacted to me coming into their store. People are either going to act like that or be scared of me and I don't want any of that."

"Well, it will take time but people will accept you for the new you if you give them time."

"I love you, Hermione." Draco leaned over and kissed her.

(") (") (")

A/N: I hope you liked it. Review and let me know what you think. I don't how long it will take for the next chapter to be up and I won't make any promises. I got a Pottermore beta spot so once I get access, I'll be on that a lot and my semester starts at the end of the month.


End file.
